Between Business and Love
by auhaes23
Summary: Rachel fait ses premiers à Broadway aux côtés de Jesse. Mais l'amour commence vite à se mélanger au travail. Un triangle amoureux se forme et Rachel ne sait pas comment le déformer.
1. Des Rencontres

Jesse St James était enfin sur scène. Un de ses plus grands rêves se réalisait. Il y sept ans, il arrivait à New York, sans diplôme et sans aucune expérience professionnelle. Son seul travail avait été d'être consultant pour les New Directions. Il venait de passer une année horrible à Los Angeles. L'université, ce n'était pas si difficile que ça, c'était juste que Jesse était tellement borné qu'il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Donc forcément, il avait été viré après un semestre.

Son père refusait de lui payer le reste de sa scolarité. Alors, il a essayé de travailler, mais il a rien trouvé, soit il était trop jeune ou soit il n'avait pas assez d'expérience. Enfin tout les prétextes possibles pour ne pas l'embaucher. Le seul job qu'il avait réussi à trouver à Los Angeles était comme vendeur dans un centre commercial. Après trois mois, il a tout stoppé et est retourné chez lui à Akron. Là-bas, il avait au moins sa famille et un logement gratuit.

« Rachel ? » il lui demanda, la voyant en face de lui.

« Je… Jesse ? » elle balbutia, s'approchant. « Que fais-tu ici ? »

Par nervosité, il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il avait toujours cette même coupe depuis qu'il avait à seize ans.

« Je travail ici ! J'ai obtenu le rôle de Fiyero dans Wicked ! »

Rachel semblait vraiment surprise, elle le regardait de haut en bas.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui ! » sourit-il

« Ce rôle te correspond ! »

« Merci … Et toi, que fais-tu ici ? » il lui demanda, désignant leur entourage. Ils étaient dans le St James Theatre de New York. Ce théâtre pas très connu n'avait aucun rapport avec Jesse et ne servait que pour les répétitions. Lors du grand soir et des jours qui suivront, ils allaient jouer dans un théâtre plus grand et plus connu à New York.

Les deux anciens amants étaient là, au milieu d'un couloir, s'observant l'un l'autre avec curiosité après tout ce temps passé.

« Je viens d'être embauchée comme doublure pour le rôle d'Elphaba ! »

« On jouera peut être un jour ensemble ! » rigola nerveusement Jesse. « Tu veux faire un tour ? » il lui proposa finalement.

« Désolée, mais Jack m'attend ! » elle lui répondit. Jack était le réalisateur de la pièce. Il tenait à faire jouer séparément les doublures des rôles principaux.

« Ca sera pour une autre fois alors… Mais c'était bon de te revoir après toutes ces années ! »

« Oui ! »

« Et je te l'avais dit que c'était inévitable que tu sois sur Broadway ! »

Elle rigola. « En effet ! Au revoir Jesse ! » le salua-t-elle, entrant dans l'auditorium où toutes les doublures étaient.

Une fois Rachel partie, Jesse sourit. Son plan fonctionnait. Rachel était la doublure de Elphaba. Jack l'avait écouté.

Il sortit du théâtre et marcha dans les rues de New York. Rachel semblait aller bien, tout comme la dernière fois qu'il l'avait aperçue. C'était lorsqu'elle jouait une pièce à Julliard. Elle ne l'avait surement pas remarqué, mais quand Schuester lui avait dit que Rachel avait le rôle principal dans une pièce, il avait tenu à la voir. Elle était vraiment pleine de talent.

Après une dizaines de minutes il arriva devant l'immeuble où se situait son appartement. C'était un grand appartement deux chambres de la 69ème rue Est de L'Upper East Side. Honnêtement, il avait pu se permettre de l'acheter grâce à l'argent qu'il avait hérité de son oncle mort il y a trois ans. Aussi non, il vivrait encore aujourd'hui dans un studio de 15m².

Cette bref rencontre avec Rachel l'avait laissé sans voix. Il passa le reste de sa journée à regarder la télévision, seul.

Depuis son arrivé à New York, il avait eu une petite amie. Une histoire de deux ans, mais ils ont fini par se séparer, les choses commençaient à se dégrader.

* * *

><p>« J'ai vu Jesse … » soupira Rachel<p>

Amy se leva de son lit immédiatement. « Quoi ? Jesse St James ? Où ? »

« Cette après-midi lors de mes première répétitions, il allait sortir du théâtre ! Il a le rôle de Fiyero ! » elle expliqua à Amy. Après sept ans, c'était toujours étrange et sans explications entre elle et Jesse. Surtout depuis qu'elle avait rompu avec Finn il y a trois ans.

« Tu risques de jouer avec lui alors »

« Je sais, mais il y a peu de chances qu'Alyssa tombe malade ! » dit Rachel. Elle était couchée à plat ventre sur son lit, lisant un roman. Les répétitions avaient été longues et intenses, Jack était tellement exigent.

« Ca t'as fait quelque chose de le revoir ? »

« Oui et non. Il y a toujours eu ce lien avec Jesse, et ça faisait tellement longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu ! »

Amy s'était levée pour faire du café dans leur mini appartement une chambre qu'elles partageaient dans le Bronx. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient colocataires à l'université, elles se sont tout de suite bien entendues. Amy était une jeune femme blonde aux yeux noisettes. Elle était petite comme Rachel et très gentille. Amy aimait beaucoup parler, un point commun avec Rachel.

« L'année dernière j'ai revu mon amour de lycée, et honnêtement la seule chose que je me suis dite c'est: heureusement que nous ne sommes plus ensembles. Il est devenu très imbu de sa personne. Clay est très beau, comme dans mes souvenirs mais son comportement est très différent ! » racontait Amy avec un grand sourire comme d'habitude.

« Jesse n'a pas changé physiquement, il a toujours ses mêmes cheveux … »

« Et ses yeux bleus si je me souviens bien ! » Rachel lui avait montré une photo, lors d'une de leurs nombreuses soirées entre filles, de tous ses petits copains.

« Après, je ne peux pas dire, on a vraiment échangé que quelques mots, mais il semblait être un peu plus effacé qu'avant ! »

« C'est vraiment compliqué les histoires d'ex, surtout quand on est pas passé outre ! »

« Je suis passée outre, c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à le voir… c'était si soudain… même si au fond de moi, j'étais sûre qu'on se reverrait à Broadway ! »

« En tout cas, si il n'y a vraiment plus rien du tout entre vous, j'adorerais le rencontrer ! Tu sais combien j'aime les hommes qui ont une magnifique chevelure.»

Rachel rigola au commentaire d'Amy. Elle était gentille mais savait très bien saisir les opportunités.

« Tu n'es pas son genre ! » grimaça Rachel. Jesse était plutôt attiré par les brunes au teint mate, ou à la rigueur les brunes aux reflets roux, mais les femmes blondes ne l'intéressait pas du tout.

« Je savais que garder ma couleur naturelle allait me porter préjudice ! » plaisanta Amy. « On regarde un film ? J'ai été en louer quelques uns pendant que tu suais ! »

* * *

><p>« Les gars, soyez plus actifs, regardez vous ! J'ai l'impression de voir de limaces ! » se plaignait Jack devant sa troupe sur scène. « Alyssa, tu bouges tes fesses et Jesse sois un peu plus convaincant, tu ressembles à… il n'y a même pas de mot pour te décrire ! »<p>

Jesse lui lança un regard noir avant de reprendre la scène avec Alyssa.

Jack était un tyran. Il râlait toujours, rien n'était jamais assez parfait. Il voulait du romantisme, de la passion, de la colère, mais tous ces commentaires empêchaient Jesse et Alyssa de jouer correctement.

Pendant la scène, il remarqua une silhouette dans le fond de la pièce. Elle semblait rejoindre Jack. Cette silhouette n'était autre que Rachel Berry. Mais que faisait-elle ici ? Elle est une doublure, et les doublures répétaient en fin d'après midi.

Jesse alla rejoindre sa loge pour boire un verre d'eau. Jack venait enfin de leurs accorder une pause. Surement grâce à Rachel.

Alyssa le rejoignit vite dans les coulisses. Jesse ne se priva pas de l'admirer. Cette femme avait un corps de rêve. Avec ses 1m68, ses cheveux châtains clair, ses yeux verts et ses seins parfaits, elle attirait tous les regards.

« Jack me fait chier … » elle râla. En effet, il fallait régaler ses yeux avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche. Une vrai charretière cette fille.

« Ouais, il est horrible ! J'ai l'impression que mes genoux et ma voix vont se briser ! »

« Tu connais cette nana ? » demanda Alyssa en désignant Rachel du doigt.

« Rachel Berry, ta doublure ! »

Alyssa regardait Rachel de haut en bas.

« Oh … Elle a l'air jeune ! »

« 24 ans ! » répondit Jesse, regardant aussi Rachel.

« Tu la connais ? »

« Oui, on est sorti ensemble il y a un moment ! »

Alyssa le tuait du regard, non pas par jalousie mais par fierté. Elle ne voulait pas risquer sa place en tant que Elphaba.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« 8 ans … On était des ados, ca a duré quelques mois ! Rien de sérieux »

« Vraiment ? Pour elle alors ! »

« Ok, j'ai été fou d'elle pendant plus d'un an ! Mais maintenant, c'est fini ! » coupa Jesse.

Rachel était en train d'écouter attentivement Jack, mais elle semblait lui sourire quelques fois. Jack l'aimait plutôt bien d'après ce qu'il avait dit à Jesse. Elle était talentueuse et sérieuse dans son travail.

« Elle a un petit copain ? »

« J'en sais rien, et honnêtement, j'ai pas envie de le savoir ! » dit-il sèchement avant de rejoindre la scène où Jack les appelait.

Physiquement, Jack était banal. La trentaine, les cheveux blonds foncés, les yeux bruns. Ils plaisaient aux femmes mûres et aux jeunes femmes qui étaient en manque de reconnaissance.

« Alors les gars, je vous présente Rachel Berry ! Elle est la doublure d'Alyssa pour le rôle d'Elphaba ! »

Ils la saluèrent tous du regard. Mais Rachel semblait avoir son propre regard fixé vers Jesse. Ils se regardaient tous les deux sans rien dire, écoutant leur directeur artistique parler.

« Elle est très talentueuse ! Plus que la plupart d'entre vous ! »

Une femme du groupe se démarqua, énervée. « T'as couché avec lui, c'est ca ? »

« Bien sûr que non, si je suis ici, c'est grâce à mon talent ! » se défendit Rachel.

Jesse sourit. Elle était restée forte, et avait toujours son gros caractère

« Ferme là Sam ! Rachel est ici pour apprendre les ficelles du métier, elle a très peu d'expérience ! Mais je veux qu'elle soit prête au cas où Alyssa aurait un empêchement ! »

« Tu prévois quoi ? » demanda Jesse calmement.

« Elle va jouer une scène avec toi ! Elle vous a suivis pendant toute l'heure précédente, je veux la voir agir maintenant ! » expliquait avec conviction Jack. « Rachel ! Tu peux aller t'habiller, et dans deux minutes tu joues la scène 14 avec Jesse ! »

« Merci ! » dit-elle avant de courir se changer dans les vestiaires communs.

Elle revint habillée d'un leggins noir et d'un top rose pale, ses cheveux étaient tirés dans une haute queue de cheval . Jesse la trouvait magnifique, elle était la même qu'il y a sept ans, mais plus femme.

Il sourit comme elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant un regard réconfortant.

Jack les interrompit.

« Bon, on va commencer ! Tu connais ton texte Rachel ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Bon, allez-y alors ! » se délectait Jack, laissant Rachel et Jesse seuls sur scène. Ils allaient jouer la fameuse scène du « As long as you're mine ». Elle se finissait notamment par un baiser fougueux entre les deux personnages, et c'est ce détail qui inquiétait Jesse. Il avait peur qu'elle n'y arrive pas à cause de lui.

_Kiss me too fiercely_

_Hold me too tight_

_I need help believing_

_You're with me tonight_

_My wildest dreamings_

_Could not foresee_

_Lying beside you_

_With you wanting me_

_Just for this moment _

_As long as you're mine_

_I've lost all resistance_

_And crossed some borderline_

_And if it turns out_

_It's over too fast_

_I'll make ev'ry last moment last_

_As long as you're mine_

**Maybe i'm brainless**

**Maybe I'm wise**

**But you've got seeing**

**Through different eyes**

**Somehow I've fallen**

**Under your spell**

**And somehow I'm feeling**

**It's up that I fell...**

_**Every moment**_

_**As long as you're mine**_

_**I'll make up my body**_

_**And make up for lost time**_

**Say there's no future**

**For us as a pair**

_**And though I may know**_

_**I don't care ...**_

_**Just for this moment**_

_**As long as you're mine**_

_**Come be how you want to**_

_**And see how brght we shine**_

_**Borrow the moonlight**_

_**Until it is through**_

_**And know I'll be here holding you**_

_**As long as you're mine ...**_

Encore, dans son rôle, Jesse s'approcha de Rachel et, avec une telle facilité, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était dans le script, mais ce n'était pas Elphaba et Fiyero qui partageaient ce baiser, mais c'était Jesse St James et Rachel Berry. Le baiser ne s'éternisa pas pour autant. Jesse s'éloigna lentement, les mains toujours sur la nuque et le coup de Rachel qui avait les yeux en larmes.

Elle s'était laissée envahir par les émotions. Chanter cette chanson était comme un rêve qui devenait réalité, et la chanter avec Jesse rendait les choses plus intenses, plus difficiles. Après sept ans, ils venaient enfin de s'embrasser. Ils s'étaient pourtant promis tous les deux mentalement de ne pas se laisser envahir par les émotions.

Maintenant, ils étaient là, au centre de la scène, à genoux, l'un en face de l'autre. Le regard glacé de Jesse perçait celui de Rachel, qui avait des larmes qui coulaient doucement sur son visage. Elle ne savait pas ce que ce regard signifiait mais c'était intense et profond.

Jack rompit leur instant en applaudissant. Les autres acteurs suivirent le mouvement, même Alyssa et la femme qui s'en était prise à Rachel.

Jesse essuya vite les larmes du visages de Rachel avec ses pouces et se leva sur scène, lui tendant une main pour l'aider à se lever.

« Vous avez vu ça les gars ? C'est ce que j'appelle la magie, la passion ! Leur baiser n'était pas qu'un simple jeu, c'était LE baiser ! Je veux cette passion, cette envie sur scène ! »

Les acteurs regardaient Jack en souriant. Il avait complètement raison.

« Rachel ? »

« Oui ? » répondit-elle

« Tu seras une grande actrice ! Dès qu'une place se libère, elle sera pour toi !» cria Jack au milieu de son siège.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Rachel alors que Jesse la regardait avec un grand sourire.

« Oui ! Et je te promet que tu seras aussi dans mon prochain spectacle, si ca t'intéresse toujours ! » il annonça

Alyssa s'avança légèrement vers lui.

« Putain, il reste un rôle à prendre Jack ! C'est peut être presque rien, mais elle peut toujours l'avoir et continuer à être ma doublure ! »

Jack leva la tête quelques instants.

« Ok ! Sois là, demain matin Rachel ! Tu joueras dans le fond de la salle ! Si tu es ok ! »

« Merci beaucoup Jack ! » Dit Rachel alors que le reste du groupe alla vers les vestiaires.

Elle avait sauté au coup de Jesse dès que Jack avait dit qu'elle avait le rôle.

« Jesse, c'est incroyable, j'y suis enfin arrivée ! »

« Je sais… et mes félicitations ! » il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de l'embrasser sur son front. « C'était incroyable de chanter avec toi à nouveau » il ajouta, la regardant dans les yeux « On se voit demain ? » il demanda finalement se dirigeant vers sa loge.

Elle hocha de la tête. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas d'avoir un mini rôle ou que Jesse venait de l'embrasser sur le front, elle était bien trop excitée. Elle allait jouer à Broadway.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? <strong>

**J'espère que vous avez aimé !**

**Je la laisse en tant que one-shot ou je continue ?**


	2. Jack

**Between Business And Love **

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

><p>Après deux semaines de répétitions, Rachel se sentait intégrée dans le groupe. Jesse lui parlait souvent, lui donnait des conseils pour rendre son jeu meilleur ou l'aidait dans ses échauffements. Parfois, quand elle n'était pas trop fatigué, elle sortait prendre un verre avec lui et le reste de la troupe. Ce soir là, elle avait décidé de ne pas aller avec eux malgré les arguments en tout genre de Jack et Alyssa pour la forcer à venir. Elle était épuisée. Elle espérait pouvoir dormir un peu.<p>

Le lendemain, Jesse la vit arriver au théâtre avec quelques minutes de retard. Elle avait les cheveux ébouriffés et des vêtements pas repassés. Une attitude très inhabituelle pour Rachel Berry. Il put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle restait tout de même sexy, tout autant qu'Alyssa qui était sur son 31 version survêtement.

Pendant les échauffements, il se décida à aller vers elle. Elle s'étirait lentement, méthodiquement comme à son habitude.

« Rachel Berry » rigola-t-il, la faisant sursauter. Il se tenait devant elle avec cette posture arrogante dans son jogging noir.

« Jesse ! Comment vas-tu ce matin ? »

« Bien … Par contre, toi, tu … » il commença. « Un problème de réveil ? » Il rigola doucement dans sa barbe.

« On pourrait dire ça ! En fait, hier soir, Amy, ma colocataire a organisé une soirée Desperate Housewives avec sa cousine ! »

« Oh … Et ? »

« Ils ont fait du bruit toute la nuit ! » soupira-t-elle fortement.

« T'aurais du m'appeler ! J'ai une deuxième chambre dans mon appartement »

« C'est gentil de ta part » sourit-elle, continuant ses échauffements.

« Comment va Finn ? »

« Finn ? Il est dans l'Ohio, avec une autre fille »

« Intéressant »

« Pourquoi ? »

Il haussa les épaules, passant une mains dans ses cheveux légèrement crollés. « Et Puckerman ? »

« Noah est professeur de math à McKinley alors que Quinn travaille comme comptable. Ils ont la garde partagée de Beth, et d'ici quelques mois, ils auront un petit Noah Junior »

Jesse la regarda avec de grands yeux.

« Tu te fous de moi ? » il demanda en rigolant.

Rachel laissa sortir un petit rire.

« Oui ! En fait, Noah est dans l'armée, et sa relation avec Quinn est … étrange »

« Ca lui ressemble plus »

« Et toi ? » eut l'audace de demander Rachel avec un grand sourire sur son visage. Elle voyait Jesse confiant, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas l'être aussi ? Elle était Rachel Berry après tout. Il la regardait droit dans les yeux, sachant qu'elle adorait combattre les personnes rien qu'avec le regard.

« Moi ? Une ex petite amie » Jesse répondit naturellement, regardant la brune intensément. Durant toutes ces années, il n'avait jamais rencontré une personne avec le même regard que Rachel. Il en avait vu des magnifiques, d'un ton vert pastel ou des spéciaux qui étaient un mélange de gris et de bleu très clair, mais jamais un d'une couleur simple comme le brun avec une telle puissance.

« Vraiment ? »

« Mmm, on est resté deux ans ensemble mais on a rompu l'année dernière ! » il marmonna. Jesse avait en effet été deux ans avec Neela. Il l'avait rencontrée lors d'une des représentations de cette dernière. Elle était danseuse dans un cabaret très chic d'origine indienne. Dès le premier regard, il était tombé amoureux de cette femme. Elle était grande, le teint math et les yeux d'une belle indienne orientale avec des traits fins.

« Oh … Désolée »

« C'était pas une rupture dramatique ! Je crois qu'elle est fiancée maintenant… »

« Et toi ? »

« Un chien » il répondit.

« Pas de petite amie ? »

« Aucune d'officielle en tout cas ! » il plaisanta.

« Je te pensais romantique Jesse »

« Je le suis! » acquiesça-t-il avant de rejoindre Alyssa au bord de la scène. « Mais juste avec les personnes que j'aime vraiment ! » il lui cria avant que Jack les rejoigne sur la scène, tapant déjà dans ses mains pour stopper les bavardages.

« Allez, mettez vous en place, on va commencer à répéter! Acte 3, scène 4 ! » il hurla avec autorité à ses comédiens « Et soyez convaincants ! »

* * *

><p>« Hey ! Jesse ! Bière ? » criait Alyssa dans le bar.<p>

Il tourna tête vers elle. « Oui, merci »

« Rachel me plait ! » lui avoua soudainement Jack, provocant la surprise de Jesse.

« Comment ça elle te plait ? Tu veux coucher avec elle ? » il demanda narcissiquement. « Rachel n'est pas du genre à faire ce genres de choses tu sais, elle a plus de fierté que ça ! »

« Je sais Jess ! » soupira l'homme aux cheveux blonds foncés. « C'est certain que je veux coucher avec elle, mais c'est pas que ça, elle me plait ! Vraiment ! »

Jesse souleva les sourcils, poussant Jack à continuer son explication.

« Je l'aime bien, un peu ! Elle est ambitieuse, et tu sais que j'adore les filles avec un tel caractère ! Et dieu sait combien elle m'attire » Jack marmonna.

« Donc ? »

« Ben je veux sortir avec elle ! Je voulais juste voir si ca te dérangeait pas ! »

« Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ? Je suis sorti avec elle au lycée, et ça n'a vraiment duré que quelques mois ! » mentit Jesse, dans son cœur, il ne voulait pas trop qu'un de ses meilleurs amis sortent avec son ex.

« Cool » répondit Jack, se levant pour prendre les bières des mains d'Alyssa qui arrivait vers eux.

* * *

><p>Un soir, quand Rachel était dans un taxi pour rentrer chez elle, elle ne savait pas à qui téléphoner pour raconter ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui. Elle était tellement nerveuse et perturbée que ses idées se mélangeait.<p>

La personne qui pouvait le mieux la conseiller n'était autre que Santana Lopez. L'experte des relations en tout genre. Les deux jeunes femmes n'étaient pas amies mais s'entendaient plutôt bien à présent.

« Hey ma biche, comment ça va ? » décrocha Santana

« Santana ? »

« C'est bien moi ! »

« Es-tu soule ? » Rachel demanda, remarquant que la voix de la portoricaine laissait deviner des choses.

« On est vendredi soir Berry ! Tu croyais quoi ? » ricana-t-elle. « Tu voulais me parler de quoi ? T'as enfin décider de changer de clan et tu veux que je te dégote un rencard avec une belle russe à la Quinn Fabray ? »

« De clan ? Non ! Santana ! » gronda Rachel tout en montrant son adresse au conducteur de la voiture. Elle venait tout juste de terminer les répétitions.

« Un problème dans ta vie sexuelle alors ? »

« Non ! Ma vie sexuelle se porte très bien sans ton intervention »

« Alors je ne peux pas t'aider, désolée Rach ! »

« Santana »

« Je dois y aller Berry ! Rappelles moi demain, mais pas trop tôt, je serai surement en train de cuver ! » la coupa-t-elle en raccrochant, laissant une Rachel perplexe à l'autre bout du fil.

Finalement, elle du se résoudre à parler à Amy. Au moins elle serait disponible. Elle sortait rarement, préférant un bon film avec une pizza quatre fromages. Lorsque Rachel entra dans l'appartement, la blonde était bel bien devant la télé.

« Coucou Rachel ! »

« Salut » dit-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés, la regardant ainsi manger. Amy mangeait avec un telle élégance la pizza, s'en était même déconcertant.

« Tu en veux ? » lui proposa-t-elle, tendant un bout de pizza. Rachel tourna la tête. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à manger de la pizza. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu es toute calme ! Je suppose que quelque chose s'est passé pendant les répétitions ! »

Rachel la regarda avec de grands yeux, encore une fois étonnée. Amy la connaissait si bien. Elle savait toujours lire sur son visage et analyser son comportement.

« Trois choses pour être exacte ! »

« Je t'écoute ! » affirma la blonde après avoir mis son film en pause. Elle se tourna légèrement vers Rachel, attendant que cette dernière parle.

« Pour commencer, Jesse est célibataire ! Vraiment célibataire ! Au début je pensais qu'il était juste dans une relation compliquée ! Tu sais, il est toujours occupé après les répétitions, il veut jamais sortir avec la troupe ! »

« Oui, mais passons ! »

« Donc, il est célibataire ! Ensuite, pour continuer sur cette voie, je pense que Jack m'aime beaucoup »

« Beaucoup comment ? Il admire ton talent ou toi ? »

« Les deux ! Il est perpétuellement en train de me complimenter, enfin à sa façon, et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il est pas doué avec le romantisme, et … et il m'a invitée à sortir, avec lui ! »

Amy cria, sautant sur le canapé, exaltée. Elle semblait vraiment excitée, alors que Rachel était concentrée dans ce qu'elle allait dire.

« Mais Jesse m'a conseillé de l'éviter ! Il me jure que Jack n'est pas un gars sérieux ! Dans un sens j'ai envie de le croire, mais Jack semble tellement sincère ! »

« Tu vas faire quoi alors ? »

« Je vais accepter bien sûr »

« Vraiment ? » murmura Amy, le visage déconfit. « Tu ne vas pas écouter les conseils de Jesse alors ? »

« Si, mais Jesse est peut être juste jaloux, alors … »

« Tu veux le rendre encore plus jaloux ? »

« Non ! Je vais juste sortir un soir avec Jack ! On ira diner et c'est tout ! Pas de sexe ou de baiser ! Juste une bonne soirée ! »

« Il est ton patron ! »

« Voilà la troisième chose ! C'est un peu malsain de sortir avec son patron ! »

« Je l'ai fait » fit remarquer Amy avec un sourire malicieux. « C'était une très bonne expérience »

« Oui, mais c'était différent, tu voulais une promotion et il était très beau ! »

« Le plus beau spécimen que j'ai vu dans ma vie ! Je regrette encore qu'il ait été viré! Mais revenons-en à ton Jack ! Tu l'apprécies ? »

« Evidemment ! »

« Mais tu fais confiance à Jesse ? »

Rachel hocha sa tête.

« Le mieux à faire c'est de sortir un soir avec ton patron et tu aviseras à ce moment là !»

Rachel soupira lourdement avant de sourire et de prendre Amy dans ses bras. Cette fille était formidable.

« J'ai encore quelques questions à propos de Jesse ! »

« Amy ! » cria Rachel avant de se lever et de marcher rapidement vers la salle de bain. Amy était tellement acharnée avec Rachel et sa relation avec Jesse. Tous les soirs, elle l'ennuyait avec ça.

* * *

><p>Jesse était un acteur formidable, il arrivait faire toutes sortes de scènes, les romantiques, les sensuelles, les rythmées, les intenses,… Au début de sa carrière, il ne jouait qu'un rôle secondaire, mais il en était fier, et c'était le plus important.<p>

Dans la vie quotidienne, il avait l'habitude de jouer aussi. Surtout avec ses parents. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait bien du mal à jouer. Regarder Jack séduire Rachel était difficile à supporter. Il n'était plus amoureux d'elle mais elle restait une personne importante pour lui et Jack n'était vraiment pas le genre d'homme qui pouvait satisfaire une femme comme Rachel, du moins pas sur le long terme. Jack était peut être un bon copain, mais fallait quand même rester honnête !

« Hey ! Ca va Jesse ? » lui demanda Alyssa, déjà habillée chaudement pour rentrer chez elle.

« Ouais » il lui donna un sourire faussement convainquant.

« J'ai du mal à te croire ! Tu fais une tête comme si tu venais de voir tes parents bai… faire l'amour » elle se rattrapa.

« C'est pas mon jour »

« J' avais remarqué ! Ton ex se fait draguer par Jack ! Qu'elle fasse tout de même gaffe, la seule chose qu'il veut c'est l'avoir dans son lit »

« Justement, j'ai essayé de la prévenir mais elle s'est braquée »

« Mmm… Il n'y a qu'une seule solution »

« Laquelle ? »

« Un verre dans un bar, une grossesse non planifiée, un mariage forcé et au revoir Jack ! »

« C'est une solution, mais non ! »

« Non ? Allez ! Je suis sûre que vous êtes hyper compatibles au lit ! Non ? »

Jesse plissa les yeux, tournant la tête.

« Ne me dis pas que … »

« Si ! Elle avait à peine 15 ans, j'allais pas la forcer même si j'ai légèrement insisté ! »

« Ouah » rigolait Alyssa alors que Jesse restait neutre. « Personnellement j'aurais tout fait pour coucher avec un gars plus âgé, qui en plus est celui qui a remporté 4 fois les Nationales de je sais pas quel concours et qui est super craquant ! C'était même mon rêve ! A la place j'ai du me farcir ce pervers de geek de Dylan »

« Tu veux pas arrêter ? »

« Désolée, mais la façon dont tu l'as regarde, j'étais certaine que le sexe tenait une place importante dans votre couple ! Tu la dévores des yeux ! »

« Rachel est très attirante ! »

« Il faut vite te trouver une petite amie toi ! »

« Non ! »

« Je vais pas te forcer, mais sache que ta petite protégée va se faire dépuceler par Jack ce soir ! »

« Elle n'est pas vierge ! »

« Je suis sûre que si ! » plaisanta Alyssa, laissant Jesse seul sur scène.

* * *

><p>Pour finir, Jesse se décida à se lever. Il ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire. Il était sûr que c'était plus facile de laisser les choses se faire, mais ca ne finirait pas d'une bonne manière. Il alla donc vers Rachel et Jack d'un pas décidé, il pouvait voir qu'elle rigolait à ses blagues stupides qui ne servaient qu'à la charmer. Si Jack n'était pas un coureur comme il l'était, peut-être que ca le dérangerait moins, mais il connaissait Jack, et il était loin d'être un homme fidèle.<p>

« Rachel ? On peut parler ? »

« Heu… Oui ! Bien sûr ! » répondit-elle, surprise. « Je reviens dans cinq minutes ! » elle dit à l'homme qui se tenait à côté d'elle.

« Ok, je t'attend ici »

« Merci Jack » dit Rachel, laissant l'homme plus âgé sur scène. « Que veux-tu Jesse ? » elle demanda, quand elle fut sûre que personne ne pouvait les entendre.

« Rachel … Sois pas si … »

« Si quoi ? » elle s'énerva

Il soupira « Je veux pas que tu souffres Rachel, et Jack ne peut que te faire souffrir ! »

« Comment tu peux savoir ça ? Je passe bien plus de temps que toi avec lui ! »

« Rachel … Je le connais depuis plusieurs années ! » il essaya.

Elle tourna la tête. « Ca me fait vraiment plaisir que tu te soucies de moi Jesse, mais je suis une grande fille maintenant ! »

« Je sais »

« Alors fais moi confiance ! Et si Jack me fait du mal, je te laisserais te venger ! Okay ?»

Il expira lentement, passant une main dans ses cheveux. La relation entre lui et Rachel était vraiment étrange. Il avait l'impression qu'elle l'aimait et le détestait en même temps. En début d'après midi, ils avaient partagés plusieurs fous rires, plusieurs moments de complicité, les premiers depuis qu'elle avait rejoint la troupe, et maintenant, ils se disputaient presque.

« Ok ! »il marmonna. « N'hésite pas à m'appeler si quelque chose tourne mal ! »

« Merci Jesse… Et … »

« Oui ? » il répondit, levant la tête. Rachel était tellement belle après les répétitions, surtout quand elle laissait ses cheveux tomber sur ses épaules naturellement. Jesse ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de laisser son regard voyager plus bas. Avant qu'il puisse descendre trop bas, il se ressaisit.

« Pourquoi tu dis que je vais souffrir ? Je sais que Jack n'est pas un gars sérieux mais il ne semble pas méchant ! »

« Il n'est pas méchant ! » assura Jesse. « J'ai juste peur que tu tombes amoureuse de lui et qu'il brise ton cœur »

« Mon cœur est très résistant maintenant ! Je peux te l'assurer »

« Passe une bonne soirée alors » il lui souhaita, se retournant pour s'en aller.

Rachel retourna alors près de Jack qui l'attendait. Il était vraiment sympa avec elle. Il complimentait son talent, tout en la titillant. Il était un peu comme un Noah Puckerman charmant (enfin si on oublie son côté maladroit à la Finn Hudson quand il essaye d'être romantique). Mais tant qu'il ne se passerait rien entre eux, elle ne voulait pas essayer de savoir si elle avait des sentiments, c'était bien trop tôt.

« Tu nous emmènes où ? » elle l'interrogea alors qu'ils marchaient dans les rues de New York.

« Quelques filles m'ont dit que tu étais végétarienne, alors dans un resto très chic et bio de Manhattan ! »

« Merci ! » sourit-elle.

* * *

><p>Broadway avait toujours été son plus grand rêve. C'était même le seul rêve qu'elle voulait voir devenir réalité. Quand elle les New Directions ont été créés, elle y a vu la chance d'avoir un supplément pour pouvoir intégrer une grande université spécialisée dans les arts dramatiques. Ce groupe lui avait apporté énormément. Il l'avait aidé à grandir et à devenir qui elle était aujourd'hui.<p>

Maintenant qu'elle était en possibilité de réaliser ce rêve, elle se demandait si elle avait d'autres rêve. A 17 ans, elle en avait un autre, épouser Finn. Malheureusement, ou heureusement pour eux deux, ils avaient rompu quand Rachel était en première année à la NYADA.

Elle allait peut être un jour avoir besoin de réaliser un autre rêve que réussir sur Broadway, mais pour l'instant elle ignorait lequel.

L'autre soir, Jack et elle s'étaient rendus dans un magnifique restaurant. La plupart du personnel connaissait ce dernier. Selon un serveur, il amenait sa mère et son frère ainé manger là le dimanche soir une semaine sur deux.

Durant le diner, l'homme blond foncé avait été agréable. Il était franc et plein d'humour. Par contre, il n'arrivait pas dire des compliments(excepté concernant son talent professionnel) avec brio. Rachel appréciait Jack. Il était plus âgé, donc plus mature. Il avait notamment beaucoup de discussion.

Le lundi, pendant les répétitions, Rachel ne savait pas très bien comment agir en face de son patron. A la fin du diner, ce dernier l'avait embrassée, mais c'était resté très puritain. Elle ressentait cette tension autour d'elle. Entre Jack et ses regards sensuels volés et les autres acteurs et leurs regards étranges.

Elle remarqua aussi que Jesse ne semblait pas être touché. Il agissait étonnement comme à son habitude. Il allait d'abord parler avec Alyssa, la draguer un peu (avec humour), et puis il commençait à échauffer sa voix pour finalement aller lui dire bonjour et discuter boulot avec Jack.

En fait, Jack était le producteur et le directeur artistique de la pièce, mais Jesse l'aidait beaucoup question budget et promotion. Le spectacle devait commencer d'ici un mois à peine, donc la publicité devenait un point très important pour le mettre en avant. Les photos du casting allaient être prises la semaine d'après. Malheureusement, c'était Alyssa qui allait poser en avant plan avec Jesse. Pour l'instant, elle n'était que doublure et tenante d'un rôle mineur, mais peut être qu'un jour elle serait elle aussi à l'affiche d'un grand spectacle de Broadway.

« Donc, tu sors avec Jack maintenant ? » lui demanda Amy d'un air pas très convaincu.

« Oui ! »

« Rappelles moi un peu comment il est ? »

Rachel soupira, tout en gardant son grand sourire.

« Il a 33 ans, les cheveux blonds, un très beau corps, d'après ce que j'ai vu »

« Ses yeux ? »

« Bruns ou bleus ! Ca varie avec la luminosité ! Ils sont même parfois verts, tu imagines ? »

« Oh … »

« Amy ! » cria la brune

« Quoi ? Tu connais ce gars depuis trois semaines, il est ton patron et tu sors avec lui ! Je te pensais moins forte que ça ! » rigola-t-elle, poussant Rachel à tomber dans un fou rire.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà enfin le chapitre 2 ! Désolée pour le retard, semaines très chargées en ce moment :( <strong>

**J'espère que vous aimerez ... Bon, honnêtement, je suis consciente que l'histoire est encore abstraite pour l'instant (pour vous), mais elle va prendre forme doucement et va se dessiner plus nettement avec les prochains chapitres.**

**Désolée pour les fautes, j'ai pas eu le temps de bien relire :p**

**Santana est de retour dans le prochain chapitre.**

**Jesse est un peu jaloux, non ? Histoire à suivre.**

**Le chapitre 3 sera plus St Berry, plus dramatique ;)**

**Le prochain chapitre de Crazy Drama sera là dans les prochains jours. **

**J'ai aussi posté une oneshot "Another First Time", allez y jeter un coup d'oeil si vous aimez St Berry :p**


	3. Des Amis

**Between Business And Love**

**Chapitre 3**

**Désolée d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe !**

* * *

><p>Rachel avait appelé ses papas pour leurs raconter sa vie à New York. C'était son rituel du lundi matin. Elle leur raconta donc ce matin là comment se déroulait le spectacle, ses nouvelles amitiés, sa relation avec Amy et combien elle en avait marre de vivre dans ce mini appartement.<p>

Elle ne parla pas de Jack. Eux deux n'étaient ensembles que depuis à peine trois semaines, et ce n'était pas encore sérieux. Aucun d'eux n'avait osé abordé le sujet. En fait, avec Jack, c'était très simple comme relation. Ils passaient quelques minutes le matin à s'embrasser avant que le reste de l'équipe arrive, et ils faisaient la même chose le soir, au théâtre ou chez lui. Mais il n'y avait strictement rien de plus que des baisers.

Aujourd'hui, Rachel devait aller boire un verre avec des amis et Jack. Elle allait enfin leurs présenter son potentiel petit ami. Mais avant, elle passa sa journée de congé à aller se balader dans les rues ensoleillées de New York. Rachel adorait s'assoir sur une table en terrasse et boire un bon café noir.

Plus tard, elle reçu un texto de Jesse.

_Un café chez McCaffy ? 10 min ?_

Même si elle était avec Jack, elle passait de plus en plus de temps avec Jesse. Souvent, pendant les répétitions, il prenait un plaisir à jouer quelques scènes avec elle, même si elle n'était qu'une doublure.

_Avec plaisir M. St James, je serai là !_

Dix minutes plus tard, elle était en effet là. Jesse était déjà assis à sa table préférée, discutant avec … la serveuse. Sans vouloir l'admettre, Rachel était un peu jalouse. A chaque fois qu'elle rejoignait Jesse dans ce café, cette serveuse était là. Une jolie blonde aux yeux bleus et au teint transparent. Jesse lui souriait alors qu'elle parlait.

Cependant, Rachel alla d'un pas décidé vers la table, s'asseyant en face de Jesse. La jeune femme la salua.

«Je peux prendre votre commande mademoiselle ? »

Rachel lui sourit. « Un café noir un peu sucré ! »

« D'accord, et vous ? » demanda-t-elle à Jesse, le regardant dans les yeux.

« Heuu… la même chose »

Elle hocha la tête et s'éloigna dans le café, laissant alors Rachel et Jesse seuls.

« Ca va ? » il lui demanda

« Très bien ! Et toi ? Je vois que tu as coupé tes cheveux ! C'est mieux comme ça ! » répondit-elle à toute vitesse faisant semblant de chercher quelque chose dans son sac à main. Jesse se mit à rigoler, poussant Rachel à le regarder, beat.

« Quoi ? » elle demanda d'un ton agressive.

« Ca te dérange que cette fille me parle ! Je me trompe ? »

« C'est pas qu'elle te parle à toi qui me dérange, c'est … elle ! Je ne l'apprécie pas vraiment ! »

« Pourquoi ? Elle est tout à fait … sympathique ! »

« Pour un homme ! »

« Pour un homme ? » demanda Jesse, haussant les sourcils.

« Mmm. Elle me demande toujours ma commande avec ce ton narcissique et … Je sais qu'elle ne m'aime pas ! Et la façon dont elle me regarde quand je touche tes cheveux ! »

« Et ? Elle est tout simplement jalouse ! Elle est surement certaine que tu es ma petite amie ! »

« Pourquoi ? Je ne t'ai jamais embrassé ! Même pas sur la joue ! » s'énerva la brune, bougeant de tous les sens.

« Tu me touches les cheveux sans arrêt » rigola Jesse, posant sa main sur celle de Rachel pour la calmer.

« C'est parce que Jack n'a pas de cheveux ! Ils sont trop courts ! Je dois compenser avec quelqu'un d'autre» elle se plaignit.

« Ouais… Comment ça va avec lui ? Vous avez pas … Il a pas essayé de … »

« De coucher avec moi ? Non ! »

« Bien ! »

« Tu crois qu'il oserait me pousser ? »

« En général, il n'a même pas besoin d'attendre un quart d'heure ! Là tu le fais patienter depuis … combien de jours ? 12 ? »

« 17 ! »

« Voilà, donc, sans vouloir te faire peur, ca pourrait le frustrer ! »

« Oh » murmura-t-elle. « Je vais le présenter à Amy et Santana ce soir ! »

« Santana ? »

« Elle est à New York pour la semaine avec Noah ! Donc, je les ai invités pour rencontrer Jack ! »

« Oh … »

« Ca va trop vite tu crois ? » lui demanda Rachel, paniquant.

« Non ! C'est qu'un verre, pas un diner ! Non ? »

« Un verre dans un bar, rien de plus »

« Ca devrait aller ! En plus Puckerman et Jack devraient bien s'entendre ! Sauf si Puckerman commence à te draguer, ca pourrait le rendre jaloux »

« Ca risque beaucoup d'arriver, mais Noah refusera de ne pas me taquiner, il adore ça ! »

« Ouais … »

« Tu voudrais pas venir aussi ? » lui proposa Rachel, un regard désespéré sur son visage. Elle savait que rien qu'en lui donnant ce regard, Jesse dirait oui.

« Heu… En fait, il y a la serveuse qui voulait qu'on se voit et elle est vraiment … canon ? »

« S'il te plait Jesse ! »

« Je gagne quoi en échange ? »

« Je paye la prochaine fois qu'on va manger au restaurant chinois ! »

« Ok ! Mais je vais surement commander les plats les plus chers ! »

« J'ai des économies ! »

« Ok »

« Merci ! » cria-t-elle, le serrant vite dans ses bras, voyant au loin la serveuse revenir avec leurs cafés. Elle lançait ce regard terrifiant à Rachel qui se demandait comment des si beaux yeux pouvaient faire soudainement si peur.

* * *

><p>Le soir même, Rachel alla donc rejoindre Santana, Puck et Jesse au restaurant avec Jack. Ce dernier adorait rencontrer des gens. Avec Rachel, ils parlaient sans arrêt de tout et de rien. Mais beaucoup du futur de Rachel ainsi que de sa possible carrière sur Broadway et comment elle pourrait gérer ça.<p>

« Et c'est qui ? » il lui avait demandé après qu'elle lui ai annoncé qu'il allait rencontrer des anciens amis à elle.

« Des anciens amis. On était ensemble au lycée, on faisait parti de la même chorale » elle lui répondit sincèrement alors qu'il se regardait dans un miroir, vérifiant si son costume noir allait bien avec sa chemise anthracite. Jack n'était pas spécialement coquet mais il faisait toujours attention à ce qu'il portait.

« Ok ! Ca peut toujours être bon de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes ! Pas vrai ? » il répondit, un sourire en coin, la regardant.

Elle alla vers lui doucement. « Merci Jack ! Je sais qu'on est ensemble que depuis peu, mais Noah et Santana viennent tellement peu à New York… »

« Je comprend, t'inquiète ! » la coupa-t-il avant de l'embrasser lentement, posant ses mains sur sa taille. « Et puis t'as dit que Jesse serait là, non ? »

« Oui ! On ne sait jamais si tu ne t'entends pas avec Santana et Puck ! »

Jack souleva ses sourcils châtains « Puck ? »

« Noah Puckerman ! Mais on le surnomme Puck depuis le lycée ! »

« Il a du bol, on m'appelait la crevette ! »

« Nain de jardin ou trôle ! » rigola Rachel en même temps que son petit ami, qui avançait à présent vers la petite cuisine. On pouvait remarquer que c'était un appartement exclusivement habité par un homme. La cuisine était très moderne, bleue et grise alors que le salon était constitué de mobiliers noirs et d'un écran plasma. Aucune fleurs n'étaient en vues excepté celles dans la poubelles que sa mère lui avait offertes une semaine plus tôt.

« Le spectacle ouvre la semaine prochaine alors… »

« On ne pourra pas se voir beaucoup ? » demanda-t-elle nerveusement, assise sur l'accoudoir d'un canapé pendant que Jack se faisait du café.

« Sauf … Tu peux venir ici » il lui proposa d'un ton très lent, stoppant tout ses mouvements. « Je te donnerai les clés tous les soirs après les répétitions, et je rejoindrai ici quelques heures plus tard … »

« Non ! » dit-elle sèchement, tournant la tête. Elle n'était pas prête pour ça. « Je ne peux pas ! Je suis désolée mais non ! »

« Pourquoi ? C'est pas comme si je te demandais d'emménager avec moi »

« Je sais, mais ca veut dire que je dormirai dans ton lit, avec toi, ce qui implique qu'il y aura … du sexe, et je ne suis pas encore prête pour passer ce cap ! »

« Oh » murmura Jack. Il semblait légèrement déçu, mais de quoi ?

« Je … »

« Tu es vierge ? » il lui demanda. « C'est pas un problème, j'ai déjà couché avec des filles vierges ! Et c'est … respectable d'avoir attendu si longtemps ! »

« Non, non, non » répondit vite Rachel, maintenant debout, à quelques centimètres du beau blond. « Je … »

« Tu ? »lui demanda-t-il, appuyé contre le plan de travail.

« Je n'ai jamais couché qu'avec un garçon ! » Rachel annonça, baissant la tête.

« Jesse ? »

« Jesse ? »

« Ben, il est ton ex »

« Je n'ai jamais rien fait avec Jesse, excepté quelques baisers langoureux et des caresses, qui n'allaient jamais sous les sous-vêtements ! C'est avec mon ex petit ami, Finn ! Je suis restée avec lui 3 ans, et il est mon seul et unique partenaire sexuel ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« Mmm » Elle acquiesçait.

« Ok ! On attendra le temps que tu veux pour passer à l'acte mais on peut toujours faire d'autres choses »

« Heeu » hésitait Rachel. «Tu m'as mal comprise Jack. Je je je… Quand je parle de sexe, j'entend tout ce qui va avec donc … la seule chose que j'accepte que l'on fasse, c'est ce qu'on a fait jusqu'aujourd'hui »

« Donc aucun préliminaire ? Juste des baisers et les mains loin des parties intimes ? »

« Oui ! » assuma Rachel, le regardant dans les yeux, attendant une réponse.

« Tu sais que c'est comme me demander la lune Rachel ? »

Elle se recula légèrement de lui, fronçant les sourcils. « Donc, tu refuses d'attendre ? »

« Non, j'ai pas dis ça, je dis juste que ça sera dur, mais pas impossible ! Je vais pas te quitter pour ça quand même, ca serait idiot ! Surtout qu'on est ensemble depuis une dizaine de jours ! » Jack s'excusait à moitié, rattrapant Rachel par les hanches contre lui. « J'attendrai, ok ? »

« Merci »

« Mais je veux toujours que tu viennes ici quelques soirs cette semaine ! C'est toujours mieux quelques baisers et dormir ensemble que rien ! »

« Je veux bien, mais je te préviens que si t'essaies quelque chose pendant que je dors, tu risques des gifles ! »

« Des gifles ? »

« Je peux être très violente ! »

* * *

><p>Le couple parti de l'appartement quelques minutes plus tard, main dans la main. Rachel était fière de marcher aux côtés de Jack. Il était beau, sympa et plein d'humour. Et il avait beaucoup de culture théâtrale.<p>

Elle se doutait bien que Santana et Noah risqueraient de faire quelques remarques à son sujet, mais honnêtement, elle se sentait prête à les affronter. Et puis avec ces deux là, c'était toujours de l'humour, même ça pouvait parfois être vexant.

Ils entrèrent dans le bar/restaurant avec le sourire. Puck et Santana discutaient déjà avec Jesse à une table près d'une fenêtre.

« Santana » marmonna Rachel alors que la grande latine alla la prendre dans ses bras avant d'aller serrer la main de Jack. Puck fit la même chose, ainsi que Jesse.

« Alors… Jack, t'as quel âge ? » demanda narcissiquement Puck avec un sourire en coin.

« 32 ! Et toi ? »

Puck n'en revenait pas. Le gars assit en face de lui avait su répondre si facilement, et en plus de cela, le casser dans son élan.

Il haussa les épaules. « Le même âge que Rachel ! »

« Alors Jack, pourquoi Rachel ? » demanda Santana.

« Santana ! » gronda Rachel.

« Son talent ! Rachel est très talentueuse ! Et sa voix, elle m'a tué avec sa voix … »

« T'es sûr que vous êtes pas jumeaux ? » rigola Puck, désignant Jack et Jesse.

« Hey … » dit Jesse

« Quoi ? Honnêtement vous êtes les seuls gars qui dites que vous choisissez une fille pour son talent ! »

« Je préfère l'alchimie » le coupa Jesse, sérieux.

Rachel sourit. « Ils sont très différents Noah ! »

« Si tu le dis ! »

« Comment va Quinn ? »

« Mariée avec Sam et sa bouche géante ! Surement un gamin dans l'année ! » marmonna Santana, alors qu'elle draguait Jesse ouvertement, ce qui le faisait se tordre de rire. Elle assumait complètement sa bisexualité.

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais … »

Rachel se tourna vers Jack, qui lui tenait la main sous la table. «Quinn est l'ex petite amie de Noah ! Ils ont eu une petite fille au lycée, que ma mère adoptive a adoptée, mais ils ont eu la garde partagée un an après ! »

« Histoire compliquée ! »

« Ouais » souffla Puck, mal à l'aise.

« Comment va-t-elle au fait ? Beth ! »

« Incroyable ! Elle est magnifique ! »

« Une photo ? »

« J'ai cru que t'allais jamais le demander ! » rigola-t-il, sortant une photo de la poche de son jeans. « Voilà ! »

« Une future danseuse » commenta Jack. « Elle est mignonne ! »

« Tu ris ? Elle est incroyablement belle ! Elle a le même sourire que toi Noah ! »

« En cent fois mieux tu veux dire ! Le mien est déjà incroyable mais le sien est … en mieux »

« Où est ta colocataire ? » s'interrogea soudainement Jesse, rompant un silence qui venait de s'installer.

« Amy est toujours en retard ! Je suis habituée »

« Cette fille à l'air d'être une salope ! »

« Elle voulait surement se faire belle pour Jesse ! »

« Pour moi ? »

« Mmm… Elle sait très bien que tu préfères les brunes mais tu es un peu comme son fantasme alors … »

« Merci de me tenir au courant ! »

« Je les aime toutes moi ! » affirma Puck. « Donc, St James, laisse là moi si elle t'intéresse pas ! »

« Comme tu veux ! »

C'est à ce moment qu'une petite blonde, habillée d'une robe élégante jaune clair et de chaussures à haut talons arriva dans le bar. Un grand sourire sur son visage, elle se dirigea directement vers la table et les 4 autres gens étaient assis.

« Bonjour à vous tous ! Je suis Amy Lynn Lockart, la colocataire et meilleure amie de Rachel ! » dit-elle d'une voix douce. « Santana, Puckerman, contente de vous revoir ! »

« Ouais … » ils dirent ensembles.

Jesse les regarda, fronçant ses sourcils, mais ne cherchant pas plus loin.

« Jack ! Enchanté ! »

« De même ! »

« T'avais raison Rachel, il est canon ! »

« Amy ! » cria Rachel, rougissant légèrement. « Alors Amy, c'est Jesse … »

« Ton ex petit ami incroyablement beau et romantique avec une voix digne d'égaler Michael Jackson »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça »marmonna Rachel, gênée.

« Et tu es Amy, la colocataire de Rachel, accro à moi ? » demanda Jesse, d'un ton direct, levant les yeux vers la jeune blonde.

« Et titulaire d'un master en droit ! Mais je confirme toutes les autres choses ! Tu me fais une place ? » elle lui demanda, allant s'installer sur la chaise à côté de lui. Jesse faisait un regard un peu perturbé. Amy avait vraiment du culot. Elle lui rappelait Noah Puckerman.

« Alors, comme ça tu es l'ex de Rachel ? » elle se retourna vers Jack. « Sans vouloir te gêner Jack ! »

« Aucun problème » il répondit, plus préoccupé par Rachel qui lui remettait les cheveux en place. C'était comme une manie. Même s'il n'avait que quelques poils courts sur la tête, elle devait toujours les toucher.

« Donc, Jesse ? »

« Oui, on est sorti ensemble ! Mais ca fait un moment maintenant … huit ans »

« Comment elle était ? Je ne l'ai jamais vue qu'en couple avec Finn… Et Jack, mais lui, je le connais pas encore très bien ! »

« Tu vois pas que tu le soules ? » dit soudainement Puckerman, soupirant. « Alors laisse St James tranquille ! La seule fille avec qui il pourrait finir sa nuit c'est Berry, mais ca m'étonnerait que son copain la laisse partir ! »

« Oh non ! » assura Jack.

« Donc, si tu cherches quelqu'un, vient près de moi ! Aucune discussion, juste une bonne nuit de baise ! »

« Noah Gabriel Puckerman ! Sois pas si vulgaire ! »

Il haussa les épaules. « Désolé, mais ta coloc est super emmer… ennuyante ! »

« Commence par être gentille avec elle et tu pourras voir combien elle peut être amusante ! »

Noah et Amy finirent la soirée par se chamailler comme à chaque fois. Mais ils finirent aussi par encore coucher ensembles, comme d'habitude. Ces deux là étaient vraiment incroyables. Alors que Jesse avait passé la soirée à parler avec Rachel, Jack s'entendait assez bien avec Puck et Santana, qui s'amusaient un peu à le charrier.

* * *

><p>Dans le vestiaire commun qu'elle utilisait seule la journée, Rachel s'habillait pour les répétitions. Hier soir, elle avait passé la nuit avec Jack. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient fait que dormir. Ses quelques tentatives avaient été largement ignorées par cette dernière. Sa première fois avec un autre garçon que Finn ne devait pas se passer de cette façon, au milieu de la nuit, sans romantisme, après 15 jours de relation. Surtout qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis 2 mois à peine.<p>

Elle n'entendit pas les pas silencieux derrière elle. Ils étaient masculins et précis. Quand, elle sentit des mains contre ses hanches, elle se retourna en sursaut.

« Jesse ! » cria-t-elle à bout de souffle alors qu'il rigolait, éloignant ses mains d'elle. « Tu m'as fait peur »

« J'ai vu ça »

« C'est pas marrant ! Arrête de rigoler » Il gémit alors qu'elle le tapa légèrement sur le bras. « Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? T'es pas supposé échauffer ta voix ? »

« Si, mais j'ai entendu du bruit ici, et puis je t'ai vue ! »

« Oh … » marmonna-t-elle, debout face à lui. Elle n'était pas intimidée par les quelques centimètres qu'il lui manquait pour pouvoir être à la même hauteur que lui. Jesse restait tout de même plus petit que Finn, ou Jack.

« La soirée d'ouverture est dans une semaine »

« Tu crois qu'un jour, je serai à la place d'Alyssa ? » elle demanda à Jesse d'une voix incertaine alors sa main gauche sur sa nuque pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je te promets que tu seras très bientôt à sa place ! Tu vas révolutionner Broadway Rachel Berry ! »

« Tu le penses vraiment ? »

« Et je ne suis pas le seul ! Dès que tu auras la possibilité de remplacer notre chère Elpheba, tous les grands réalisateurs te remarqueront »

« Merci » elle murmura, alors qu'elle avait mis sa main, inconsciemment dans la sienne.

Il regarda derrière lui quelques secondes. « On devrait y aller »

« Vaudrait mieux. Les autres vont nous attendre »

« Mmm »

Une façon étrange de devenir ami avec ton ex. Mais Rachel était vraiment contente que les choses aillent si bien entre eux. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas avoir à jongler entre Jack et son amitié avec Jesse.

* * *

><p><strong>Voici donc le chapitre 3 ! J'espère que ça vous plait !<strong>

**Le prochain chapitre sera là bientôt avec l'ouverture de tout :p Notamment du spectacle !**

**Laissez moi savoir quoi svp :)**


	4. Gloire et célébrité

La gloire, la célébrité, le succès et le pouvoir étaient les quatre objectifs qu'il voulait atteindre avant ses trente ans. Après ses trois premiers rôles, il avait réussi à obtenir le pouvoir et le succès. Il lui restait la célébrité et la gloire. Ses deux objectifs derniers.

Ce spectacle était son cinquième en six ans. Il refusait de jouer plus d'un an dans une même pièce (sauf si elle était vraiment exceptionnelle). Le changement était une obligation pour lui. A partir d'aujourd'hui, il lui restait donc environ 365 jours pour rendre ce spectacle majestueux et obtenir la célébrité et la gloire. Il savait que ça allait être difficile, mais la publicité l'aiderait beaucoup, ainsi que le talent d'Alyssa.

« Jesse ?», l'appela une voix douce derrière lui. Il se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise pour pouvoir voir qui était dans sa loge.

« Je peux entrer ?», elle demanda dans l'ouverture de la porte.

« Bien sûr ! », il rigola avec humour. Il regarda la silhouette féminine pénétrer dans la pièce. Son parfum envoutait les murs. C'était un mélange de fleurs et de menthe. Elle s'appuya contre un meuble ancien à coté de lui.

« Nerveuse ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non »

Il ricana. « Pas du tout ! », il répéta. « Et moi j'ai autant de cheveux que Puckerman ! »

Elle rit, les yeux dans les siens. « Tu crois que ça va bien se passer ? »

« Certain ! Jack a fait un travail incroyable avec la mise en scène, on a fait beaucoup de pub et Alyssa est presque aussi talentueuse que moi ! »

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. « J'ai tout de même peur ! J'ai peur que tu oublies tes paroles ou qu'Alyssa se trompe de texte ! »

« C'est impossible ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est comme ça ! Tout se passera parfaitement bien ! », dit-il doucement allant la serrer dans ses bras. « Allez tu es Rachel Berry ! Rien ne t'effraie ! »

« Tu n'est vraiment pas nerveux ? », elle marmonna dans le creux de son cou.

Il alla s'assoir sur le fauteuil et se pencha contre le dossier. « Honnêtement ? Je suis hyper nerveux ! Non pas d'oublier mes paroles mais que les critiques soient mauvaises demain matin ! »

« Jesse… » sourit-elle.

« Je n'ai jamais eu à lire une critique négative à mon sujet mais … Il y a une première fois à tout comme dirait l'autre ! Et j'ai horreur que les autres aient raison … », il soupira, la regardant avec un sourire en coin.

« Je te comprend ! Je crois que je préfère ne jamais jouer un rôle majeur que de recevoir une critique négative »

Il se pencha légèrement en avant. Elle semblait mal à l'aise, tripotant les coutures de sa robe. Elle portait déjà son costume tout comme Jesse. Il avait ce pantalon kaki avec une chemise blanche rentrée dans ce dernier et des bretelles par-dessus.

« Jack m'a dit que t'avais passé la semaine chez lui ! »

« En effet »

« Ca c'est bien passé ? Il était pas trop désagréable ? »

« Je suis sûre que t'aurais bien aimé mais non … il était … heu … très gentil ! »

Jesse souleva ses sourcils. « Gentil ? »

« Oui ! Tous les soirs, on mangeait des plats végétaliens quand il rentrait, ensuite on allait se coucher et le lendemain matin, il m'amenait une tasse de café au lit. Et tout ça sans même essayer de toucher mon corps ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« Ok, il a peut être essayé de poser sa main sur ma poitrine, mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, il reste un homme, et les hommes ont des besoins ! »

« Vrai … Et les femmes ? »

« Elles ont besoin d'amour ! », déclara Rachel avec conviction. « de romantisme, d'attention, d'un minimum de propreté, de compliments, bien sûr d'un peu de sexe aussi, tout dépend de ce que l'homme lui donnera, et finalement, le plus important, elles ont besoin de passion ! »

« Et l'homme a juste besoin de sexe ? »

« De contacts physiques ! »

« Est-ce que tu en es sûre Rachel Berry ? »

« Je connais les hommes Jesse ! Je ne suis peut-être sortie qu'avec quatre garçons, mais je vous connais bien ! Et les statistiques le prouvent ! Beaucoup de jeunes femmes veulent attendre le mariage avant de passer à l'acte alors que le plupart des hommes n'osent même pas y penser ! »

« Ouais, t'as raison sur ce point ! »

« Merci »

« Mais j'ai déjà attendu plus d'un an ! Suis-je une exception ?»

« Toi ? », rigola Rachel. « Toi, qui es un fou du sexe ? Toi, qui adorais avoir un contact physique permanent avec moi ? »

« Hé ! Je suis pas un requin de sexe ! »

« Je dirais plutôt une Santana au féminin ! »

« Aiie »

« Donc, tu as déjà attendu un an ? Qui a été l'heureuse élue ? »

« Toi ! », il répondit simplement comme si c'était évident, avec un petit sourire.

« On a été ensemble pendant quatre mois ! », elle fit remarquer.

« Et j'ai pas touché une fille avant que tu n'embrasses Hudson sur scène ! »

Rachel le regarda avec de grands yeux.

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment ! »

« C'était dur ? Parce que Noah m'a toujours dit que … »

« C'était horrible !», la coupa Jesse. « Enfin, non pas dans le fait de ne pas pouvoir … libérer la pression mais dans le fait que la seule fille avec qui je voulais le faire était à des milliers de kilomètres, et en plus avec un autre gars ! Bien sûr, ma main droite m'a beaucoup aidé ! »

Rachel le tapa sur le torse. « Cochon ! Mais c'est gentil de savoir que tu n'as touché personne pendant un an pour moi ! C'était incroyablement romantique de ta part ! »

« J'étais juste un ado fou amoureux … », il rigola. « Le premier amour a toujours des effets ravageurs sur notre vie … »

« C'est bien vrai… Finn a … enfin tu vois... »

« Ouais ! », rigola-t-il, se levant du canapé. « Tu viens ? », il lui demanda, lui tendant une main.

« Où ? »

« A ton avis ? ! »

Rachel sourit et lui confia, sachant exactement de quoi il s'agissait.

Tenant sa main droite, Jesse avança avec un peu de vitesse dans les coulisses du grand théâtre. Rachel avait un sourire béat sur son visage, sachant ce qu'ils allaient faire. Quand ils étaient ensembles, il lui avait promis de lui offrir ce cadeau le jour où elle ferait ses premiers pas sur Broadway. Et il semblerait qu'il allait respecter sa parole.

Dans un silence, ils arrivèrent finalement dans les escaliers qu'ils montèrent à grande vitesse. Rachel lâcha la main de Jesse quand il ouvrit enfin cette porte qui les menait sur le toit de l'immeuble.

« Jesse… », elle soupira, regardant la beauté du paysage autour d'elle. Privée d'une vue aussi incroyable chez elle, Rachel profitait, tournant sur elle-même comme une petite fille.

Jesse, lui, sourit, avançant vers le petit muret. Le théâtre n'avait qu'un étage, mais la ville restait incroyablement belle à voir de cette hauteur. Rachel le rejoignit, posant ses mains sur la pierre. Le mois de décembre venait d'arriver et la neige recouvrait légèrement les toits.

« Je te l'avais dit », dit-il. Son regard bleu envoûtait encore Rachel malgré toutes ces années de passées. «J'ai apporté quelque chose ici plus tôt », il ajouta, se penchant vers une grosse pierre à ses pieds. «Pour une fois que la neige est utile ! »

Rachel vit alors qu'il y avait déposé deux flûtes en cristal et une bouteille de champagne. Elle sourit à l'attention. Il n'avait rien oublié.

« Tu es … Merci »

Jesse haussa les épaules, lui donnant une coupe. « Du champagne mademoiselle ? »

« Avec plaisir monsieur St James », rigola-t-elle alors qu'il ouvrit la bouteille. Le bouchon s'envola par dessus le balcon, disparaissant dans le noir de la nuit.

* * *

><p>Le spectacle fut un succès total et se termina par une ovation du public. Tout s'était parfaitement bien déroulé et Jack était incroyablement fier de son unité. Alyssa et Jesse avaient fait un travail sublime. Les chansons avaient été maîtrisées à la perfection et les scènes étaient soudain devenues encore plus envoûtantes que lors des répétitions. Lorsque le rideau se referma, Rachel regarda Jesse qui serrait Alyssa dans ses bras. Il avait les cheveux légèrement mouillés à cause la transpiration provoquée par l'intensité de la pièce et une des bretelles de son costume s'était détachée. Mais il s'en fichait à cet instant là, voulant seulement profiter de la sensation qu'il ressentait.<p>

Rachel finit par tourner son regard vers Jack qui avançait vers elle. Il avait les premiers boutons de sa chemise blanche ouverts. Il semblait ravi. Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres quand il fut assez proche d'elle.

« Tu as fait un travail incroyable Jack », le complimenta-t-elle. Les bras de son petit-ami autour de sa taille la faisaient se sentir bien. De plus, il sentait extrêmement bon.

« Merci »

« Vraiment, tu es un metteur en scène incroyable ! Je suis tellement impatiente de lire les critiques de demain », elle insista comme il se jeta à nouveau sur ses lèvres, l'emportant dans un baiser sensuel. Le nombre de personnes qu'il y avait autour d'eux avait l'air d'être la dernière préoccupation de Jack qui intensifiait le baiser. Rachel posa ses mains sur ses épaules, le repoussant.

« Jack… »

« Mmm »

« J'aimerais aller féliciter Alyssa et Jesse », elle marmonna contre ses lèvres.

Jack fit un pas en arrière, la regardant de haut en bas. « On se voit à l'after ? »

« Oui, je dois juste aller me changer ! »

« Ok ! Mais vas-y avec une des filles, je dois parler avec quelques producteurs avant de partir ! », il l'informa, ses mains toujours posées sur sa taille.

« On n'y va pas ensemble ? »

« C'est pas un drame ! On va passer toute la nuit ensemble ! Et tout le week-end si tu veux »

« Vraiment ? »

Il hocha la tête alors que Rachel l'embrassa sur la joue. « Merci, bon je vais aller voir Alyssa »

Jack l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de disparaitre dans les coulisses.

* * *

><p>« Tu peux entrer tu sais ! Je vais pas te violer ! », rigolait Jesse, de l'autre côté de la porte.<p>

Rachel soupira. « Tu me promets que tu n'es pas … »

« Je ne suis pas nu ! », il criait alors qu'elle ouvrait lentement la porte, les yeux plissés par peur de découvrir un homme nu dans la pièce. « Tu vois ? »

« Tu es tout de même torse nu »

Jesse fronça les sourcils. « Quelle chemise ? », il lui demanda.

« La grise à carreaux », elle affirma avant d'aller s'appuyer contre le bureau. Elle était déjà habillée pour se rendre à l'after. Puisque toutes les autres filles étaient déjà parties quand elle était sortie des toilettes, elle avait finalement du demander à Jesse si elle pouvait s'y rendre avec lui.

« Donc … », il commença comme il boutonnait sa chemise.

« Tu étais incroyable, Jesse ! Tu … C'était juste magnifique »

« Merci. Tu étais incroyable aussi ! », dit-il, la regardant quelques secondes dans les yeux avant de rentrer sa chemise dans son pantalon noir taillé sur mesure.

« Incroyable? Je ne faisais que les cœurs Jesse ! », elle ricana, touchant ses cheveux nerveusement.

« Et alors ? », il releva la tête vers elle. « Chaque rôle est important dans une pièce, et tu as été parfaite dans le tien, Rachel ! »

« Merci … »

Maintenant, il lassait ses chaussures. Elles étaient aussi noires et en cuire. Rachel se demandait vraiment comment les parents de Jesse pouvaient être aussi riches. Même s'il était un acteur reconnu à New York, Jesse ne gagnait pas encore assez pour se permettre toutes ces choses de luxes.

« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas avec Jack à l'after alors ? »

« Il devait d'abord parler avec des producteurs ! »

« Ou tu voulais juste être la première à féliciter la star du spectacle ! »

Rachel rigola. « La première a t'avoir félicité est Alyssa et tu n'est pas la seule star du spectacle ! »

Jesse haussa les épaules. « On va juste dire l'acteur masculin avec le plus de talent ! »

« Tu es incorrigible ! »

« Et toi incroyablement belle », il lâcha soudainement, debout devant elle un sourire comme celui qui l'avait quand ils avaient été au bal de promo. Il s'obligea à ne pas grimacer et à lui sourire. Elle était gênée et baissait la tête.

« Merci beaucoup, Jesse »

« C'est sincère, cette robe te va à merveille », il complimenta à nouveau. Rachel était habillée d'une courte robe noire recouverte d'une dentelle noir avec des motifs en or. Les chaussures à hauts talons dorées qui l'accompagnaient lui faisaient des jambes sublimes.

« Kurt me l'a offerte ! »

« Kurt ? » Jesse souleva un sourcil.

« On se parle via Skye … »

« Oh … Et comment il va ? »

« Très bien, il est à Chicago où il joue dans Rent ! »

« Content pour lui, il a du mérite ! Il est toujours avec Blake ... Blaine ? »

« Oui, mais ils ... ils ont quelques problèmes en ce moment ! … Tu es prêt ? »

Jesse fit un geste avec ses bras. « Je suis prêt mademoiselle ! »

* * *

><p>Le trajet en taxi se passa plutôt bien. A part écouter la radio et discuter des futures critiques du spectacle, ils n'avaient pas fait grand-chose. L'after était organisée dans un café près de Central Park et à quelques pâtés de l'appartement de Jesse. Beaucoup de monde avait été invité. C'est-à-dire tout le cast, les producteurs, réalisateurs mais aussi tout les électriciens, maquilleurs,… Et en plus, chaque acteur, doublure ou non, avait pu inviter deux personnes.<p>

Avec tout ce monde, Rachel ne vit pas Jack une seule fois avant minuit passé. C'est donc accompagnée d'Amy qu'elle passa la soirée.

« Tu étais FABULEUSE ! », criait la blonde, déjà un peu pompette par les deux tequila qu'elle venait de boire.

« Merci Amy », sourit Rachel, la tête légèrement baissée. Ça faisait des heures qu'elle attendait Jack et il ne s'était toujours pas présenté. Il était tout de même le metteur en scène, le réalisateur et le seul producteur de ce spectacle. Alors pourquoi n'était-il pas encore présent à la soirée qui lui faisait honneur !

« Bon, je vais aller me rechercher », elle lança son verre dans le vide, « un de ces machins ! T'en veux un autre aussi ? »

Rachel tourna la tête. « Non merci, mon verre est encore plein »

Elle regarda sa meilleure amie s'éloigner vers l'autre coin du bar. Malgré son envie de s'amuser, Rachel n'arrivait pas à profiter de la soirée. Par contre, Amy, elle, s'amusait très bien. Habillée d'une robe brillante, courte, et argentée avec le dos ouvert, elle ne se privait pas de draguer les plus beaux acteurs (ou serveurs).

Appuyée sur ses coudes, elle pensait à toute cette soirée incroyable. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir laissé ses pères savoir que la première du spectacle était ce soir.

Une voix masculine la réveilla soudainement.

« Hey ! »

« Jack … », elle soupira, sautant à son cou. « Tu es enfin là ! »

Il semblait mal à l'aise. « Oui ! », il tourna la tête quand Rachel voulu l'embrasser. Elle se recula.

« Quelque chose va mal ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

Il s'approcha de son oreille. « Ta tenue ! ». Il semblait outré.

« Quoi ma tenue ? Et n'ose pas me dire que tu ne l'aimes pas ! Elle est sexy, classe et sublime ! »

« Peut-être un peu trop sexy ! »

Rachel le fusilla du regard. « Comment ? »

« On fête une comédie musicale, pas un film porno ou une de ces séries pour ados ! »

Rachel était vraiment vexée, elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle remarque. « Je sais très bien où on est Jack ! Et cette robe est parfaite pour l'occasion ! De plus, personne ne sait qui je suis et ne t'inquiète pas, si tu as tellement honte d'être avec moi, je vais aller passer ma soirée avec Alyssa et Amy ! », elle s'énerva tout en s'assurant que personne ne les entendait.

Quand elle s'éloigna, Jack la rattrapa par le bras. « Hé … »

« Quoi ? », Rachel l'agressa.

« Pars pas ! », il la suppliait avec ses yeux de chiens battus.

« Je ne mérite pas un garçon qui a honte de moi, Jack. Donc si tu n'assumes pas de sortir avec une fille aussi passionnée, arrêtons nous ici ! »

Il baissa la tête. « Non, je t'apprécie vraiment Rachel ! »

Elle lui fit un signe avec son regard pour qu'il continue.

« Je suis désolé ! »

« Merci »

« Ta robe est incroyable … C'est juste que … t'es un peu trop sexy à mon goût ! Je suis vraiment du type jaloux … C'est bien pour ça que j'ai rarement des relations solides »

« Oh … Donc, tu préférerais que je mette des robes larges de quinze mètres et que je ressemble à une baleine ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non, habille toi comme tu veux ! Mais ne te laisse pas faire draguer ! »

Rachel rigola. « Marché conclut ! Mais ne sois pas du type jaloux ! Je suis une fille très indépendante ! »

« Je l'avais remarqué !

* * *

><p>« Noah ! Les critiques sont positives ! T'imagines ? », elle criait tellement fort qu'il pensait que ses tympans allaient exploser.<p>

« C'est génial Berry ! »

« Tu le penses vraiment ? », elle lui demanda, peu convaincue.

« Ouais, je le pense vraiment ! C'est juste qu'il est six heures du mat ici et j'ai passé une nuit de folie avec Quinn … »

« Avec Quinn ? Vous êtes à nouveau ensembles ? »

« Ouais »

« Mais depuis quand ? Et pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

« Officiellement ? Depuis un mois ! Mais je t'ai rien dit parce que t'étais super occupée avec ta pièce, ton copain,… enfin t'étais occupée ! »

Rachel s'effondra sur son lit, encore en nuisette. « Je suis vraiment heureuse pour vous deux ! Mais Quinn mérite que tu la traites avec respect, c'est-à-dire … »

« Pas de tromperie ni de disputes inutiles, je sais ! Mais merci ! »

« Passe lui le bonjour ! Et bonne fin de nuit Noah ! »

« Ouais et félicitations Berry ! »

« Merci », raccrocha Rachel, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Les critiques étaient incroyablement positives. Alyssa était définitivement une grande actrice. Son talent et sa beauté étaient déjà plus qu'admirés après seulement une représentation.

La sonnette réveilla Rachel de ses rêvasseries. Elle alla ouvrir la porte sur la pointe des pieds.

« Hey ! »

« Jesse ! », dit-elle surprise. Il était encore tôt, et c'était très surprenant de le voir là avec deux cafés et des bagels à la main. « Entre ! »

« Bien dormi ? », il lui demanda, allant se débarrasser de tout ce qu'il avait dans ses bras..

« Très bien, et toi ? », Rachel venait de prendre la veste de Jesse et était en train de l'accrocher sur le petit porte manteau.

« Super, où est Amy ? »

Elle haussa les épaules avec un sourire. « Elle est repartie avec un des invités ! »

« Oh … En même temps, il est préférable qu'elle aille chez lui, je suis pas sûr que t'aimerais entendre ta colocataire et son amant d'un soir … »

« J'ai compris, et non ! Absolument pas ! », le coupa Rachel. Amy et elle dormait dans la même chambre, en raison de la taille minuscule de leur logement. Et de ce fait, aucune d'elle ne pouvait ramener un garçon pour une nuit. Mais c'était plutôt rare qu'Amy sorte avec un inconnu. Elle attendait souvent quelques semaines avant d'aller plus loin.

Jesse déballait la nourriture. « Comment sont les critiques ? »

« Jesse ! »

« Quoi ? », il demanda doucement, les yeux en l'air.

« Arrête de mentir ! »

« Ok … », il soupira, avant d'aller la serrer dans ses bras. Il la souleva légèrement du sol, ne s'apercevant même pas que la nuisette courte de Rachel était remonté et que ses sous-vêtements étaient visibles.

Elle sourit dans le creux de son coup. « Je te l'avais dit que le spectacle serait un succès ! »

« Tu me l'avais dit », elle rigola, le regardant dans les yeux. Il la regardait avec ce sourire narquois comme il le faisait au lycée. Elle se recula légèrement, se rendant compte qu'il la tenait encore contre lui, ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Jolie nuisette en passant ! »

Elle rougit un peu. « Merci, je l'avais achetée pour Jack mais j'ai fini par rentrer seule ! Il y avait tous ces vieil hommes importants qui lui parlaient en buvant du whisky ! »

* * *

><p><strong>Désolée du retard, vraiment ! Je vais mettre à jour plus fréquemment maintenant ! <span>Et le prochain chapitre sera là pour samedi<span> ! **

**D'abord, merci pour ceux qui lisent mon histoire =D J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Le prochain sera plus mouvementé et les choses vont s'accélérer, et il y aura aussi quelques scènes gênantes pour Jesse et Rachel.**

**J'ai une oneshot St Berry que j'ai écrite pendant l'été que je vais publier d'ici peu ! Elle s'intitulera (normalement) "Jane" (comme Jane Austen-Le film). Pour les fans de Puckleberry, la suite de Crazy drama a été postée et je suis en train d'écrire la traduction d'une histoire super mais classée "M" (les scènes sont pas très choquantes non plus xD). **

**Laissez un petit commentaire si vous avez le temps :p**


	5. Confusion et malheur

Les fêtes de fin d'année approchaient. Rachel voulait absolument acheter un sapin de Noel. Elle avait même réussi à convaincre Amy de le mettre dans le salon. Les juifs ne fêtaient normalement pas Noël, mais Rachel et ses pères avaient toujours adoré cette fête.

Dès que décembre arrivait, elle pensait à sa famille, à la neige, à la bonne nourriture, à la cheminée en pierre devant laquelle elle adorait se réchauffer les mains après une bataille de boules de neige, mais aussi aux cadeaux. Le moment où tout le monde ouvrait ses cadeaux était peut-être le moment le plus magique de cette période. Les sourires se dessinaient sur les visages et les cœurs se remplissaient d'amour. C'était bien pour toutes ces raisons qu'elle voulait absolument se procurer un sapin de Noël.

« Rachel ! »

« Oui ? », elle répondit, tournant sur elle-même. « Oh, il est parfait ! »

Il sourit avec arrogance. « C'est pour ça que je te le montre ! »

Elle s'approcha du sapin vert. Il était petit et plein d'épines. C'était un vrai, comme les aimait Finn. « Il est magnifique Jesse, regarde ces épines »

Il plissa les yeux, un peu perplexe par la réponse de Rachel. Quand il choisissait son sapin, il ne regardait pas vraiment aux épines.

« C'est celui-là que tu veux alors ? »

Elle le regarda avec un grand sourire, acquiesçant. « Oui ! », dit-elle. « Je vais aller chercher un des vendeurs pour qu'il me l'emballe »

« Je t'attends ici »

« Fais attention à ce que personne ne me le vole ! », elle lui ordonna tout en marchant dans l'allée qui menait au service d'accueil où elle trouverait un des vendeurs. Ils étaient dans un magasin d'arbres de Noel en extérieur. C'était très courant de trouver ce genre de magasins à New York.

Jesse la regarda s'éloigner dans son long manteau beige et son bonnet assorti. Elle ressemblait tout à fait à une petite fille qui venait de choisir l'arbre de Noel qui allait décorer le salon familial.

Jesse sourit et se retourna, patientant. Aujourd'hui était leur seul jour de congé de la semaine. Le reste de la semaine, ils devaient répéter avant d'aller jouer sur scène le soir.

« Jesse ? », une voix douce l'appela soudainement derrière lui. Il se retourna à l'appel de son nom.

« Neela ? », s'étonna-t-il, découvrant une jolie jeune indienne devant lui. Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis l'année dernière, quand ils avaient rompu.

« Comment tu vas ? », elle lui demanda, s'approchant de lui sur ses bottes brunes. Elle semblait ravie et surprise de le voir. Jesse ressentait la même chose.

Les mains dans les poches de son blouson noir, il hésitait à sourire ou non. Ils avaient rompu sur un accord commun, mais c'était toujours difficile de revoir une ex. Surtout une avec qui on avait passé deux ans de sa vie.

« Bien ! Et toi ? Tu danses toujours ? »

Elle lui donna un grand sourire, laissant apparaître ses belles dents blanches. « Ça va très bien, et oui je danse toujours au cabaret ! Tu devrais venir un soir ! »

« Ouais », dit-il.

Soudainement, Rachel revint, grimaçant et ne remarquant pas la femme devant Jesse. Elle semblait contrariée. Le fait qu'il n'y avait aucun vendeur à ses côtés devait en être la raison.

« Ils n'en ont plus … », râla-t-elle. « C'est la première année que je peux me permettre d'acheter un vrai sapin, mais ils n'en n'ont plus »

« Je connais un autre marchant pas loin d'ici, on peut y aller »

« Merci », sourit-elle avant d'enfin remarquer la femme à côté d'eux. Elle se tourna directement vers elle. « Oh, excusez-moi, je suis tellement impolie ! Vous étiez en train de discuter je suppose ? »

Neela hocha la tête, observant Rachel d'un air amusé.

« Je suis Rachel ! Rachel Berry », elle se présenta avant de tendre sa main à la jeune femme orientale.

« Enchantée Rachel, je suis Neela ! Neela Ali »

« Neela ? », s'interrogea Rachel, jetant un coup d'œil à Jesse qui acquiesçait.

« L'ex petite amie, et oui … », elle essayait de plaisanter alors que Rachel la regardait avec de grands yeux. On aurait même pu dire qu'elle l'admirait. Neela était en effet une très belle jeune femme. Avec son physique oriental et sa taille parfaite, Rachel était éblouie.

Quant à Jesse, il paraissait plutôt dépassé par la situation, évitant le regard de Neela.

« Vous êtes la petite amie de Jesse ? »

Rachel regarda tout à coup Jesse. Ils n'étaient pas ensembles, elle était avec Jack. Mais Jesse semblait tellement mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait jamais vu Jesse comme ça.

« Oui ! », elle affirma.

« Oh … Je suis heureuse pour vous deux ! Tu mérites l'amour Jesse »

« Merci », il hésita, posant sa main sur la taille de Rachel. Son bras était dans son dos.

Neela les regardait stupéfaite mais comblée. « Je vais me marier le mois prochain »

Jesse avala de travers. « Oh, félicitations ». Il savait qu'elle était avec un autre homme, il les avait déjà rencontrés une fois, dans un restaurant.

« Merci. Mark m'a fait sa demande le mois dernier et je n'ai pas pu refuser », elle expliqua heureuse, tendant sa main à Rachel pour lui montrer sa bague.

« Elle est magnifique… », s'extasiait Rachel.

« C'est vrai », Jesse confirma, regardant la bague en or recouverte d'une grosse pierre. « Tout se passe bien pour toi alors ? »

« Oui ! Je suis vraiment contente de t'avoir revu Jesse, tu resteras toujours une personne importante dans mon cœur ! Et de te voir heureux, ça me comble ! Rachel semble te convenir parfaitement »

« Merci »

« J'aimerais vraiment bien qu'on se revoie un jour »

« Oui, ça serait bien ! Mais peut-être pas à l'improviste dans une vente d'arbres de Noel »

Neela rigola. « Non … Peut-être le jour de votre mariage ! Je suis sûre que ca sera dans un avenir proche ! Vous avez l'air tout aussi amoureux que Mark et moi »

« Tu as toujours su remarquer ces choses », dit Jesse.

« C'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer Neela », ajouta Rachel.

« Oui ! Bon, je vais vous laisser, passez de bonnes fêtes », elle leur souhaita, s'en allant.

Rachel regarda Jesse, mal à l'aise. Il observait Neela partir avec un regard triste. Il ne parlait jamais beaucoup d'elle. La seule fois que c'était arrivé, qu'il parle de Neela, était quand ils dinaient avec Jack qui avait abordé le sujet. Ça avait été une conversation très bizarre, tendue, et rapidement close.

« Elle semble très gentille », dit Rachel, comme elle se tourna vers Jesse qui ne laissait paraitre aucune émotion sur son visage carré. Il avait le visage plus dessiné maintenant. Sa mâchoire s'était légèrement élargie.

« Elle l'est ! », il répondit d'un ton neutre.

Rachel leva son bras pour le poser sur son épaule, mais Jesse commença à marcher, passant devant elle. Elle le rattrapa vite, essayant d'attirer son regard.

« Tu l'aimes toujours ? », elle demanda.

Jesse, tout en continuant à marcher, tourna la tête sèchement vers Rachel. « Non ! »

« Tu as encore des sentiments pour elle alors ? »

Cette fois-ci, il regarda sa route et non elle. Ils sortaient à présent du marché et marchaient dans les rues de Manhattan.

« Oui, bien sûr que j'ai encore des sentiments pour elle ! On a passé deux ans ensembles, Rachel! Et c'était une relation très sérieuse, j'ai même pensé un instant que j'allais l'épouser »

Rachel baissa la tête. « C'est de ça qu'il s'agit alors … », elle se sentait mal pour lui.

Soudainement, Jesse s'arrêta et se tourna vers Rachel pour lui faire face. Elle l'observait la fixer. Il avait ce regard impossible à décrypter. Il était vide d'émotion. Elle pouvait juste dire qu'il était stressé car il passait sa main dans ses cheveux ondulés et léchait ses lèvres.

« Non ! Il ne s'agit pas de ça Rachel ! »

« Mais alors de quoi s'agit-il alors, Jesse ? Qu'ai-je fait je mal ? »

Il la regarda profondément dans les yeux. « Tu crois pas que te voir tous les jours avec un de mes meilleurs amis ne me suffit pas ? ! »

« Oh », elle marmonna, comprenant ses sentiments. Elle baissa la tête, gênée.

« Mais le plus dur, c'est que tu dises à mon ex qu'on est ensemble ! Autant que je veuille que ça soit vrai, ca ne l'est pas ! On n'est qu'ami ! »

« Je voulais t'aider, j'avais vu sa bague… »

« Je l'avais vue aussi, mais tu n'avais pas besoin de venir me sauver Rachel ! J'allais très bien ! Neela et moi avons été heureux mais c'est fini ! »

« Pourquoi l'as-tu quittée, Jesse ? Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose ! », déclara Rachel, alors que Jesse secoua sa tête sur le côté, énervé.

« On était heureux ! Je l'aimais et elle m'aimait ! Mais un soir je me suis couché, et elle était couchée dans notre lit en train de dormir, et je me suis rendu compte que … je ne l'aimais plus ! Comme ça, d'un coup, en la regardant dormir ! Au début, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi ! J'étais fou d'elle ! Neela était comme … mon âme sœur ! Elle a réussi à me cerner dès la première rencontre ! Plus on apprenait à se connaitre, plus on s'aimait, mais ce soir-là, tout s'est stoppé ! », il expliqua sur les nerfs, les mains allant dans tous les sens, et les yeux devenant gris.

Rachel était contente qu'il lui raconte tout ça mais ne savait pas trop pourquoi il semblait si énervé et stressé.

« Jesse », elle murmura. « Je … »

Il l'écoutait à peine, lui coupant la parole comme des gens passaient à côté d'eux, les dévisageant. « Et tout ça à cause de toi ! »

« A cause de moi ? », elle balbutia.

« Ce soir-là, je t'avais vue chanter dans un bar à New York ! Je … je … J'étais passé à autre chose ! Vraiment passé à autre chose ! Je tenais toujours à toi, c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle j'ai parlé de toi à Jack … mais ce soir là, tu chantais cette chanson »

Rachel sourit nerveusement, se frottant les mains. « Someone like you ! »

« Sur le moment, je n'ai rien ressenti mais après en regardant Neela dormir, j'ai commencé à me poser cette question, cette question qui a changé ma vie… Est-ce que cette chanson m'était destinée ? », il finit par demander, la regardant intensément dans les yeux. Elle était sans voix.

« Oui », elle dit timidement.

Il ricana, se retournant quelques secondes avant de la regarder à nouveau.

« Shelby m'avait dit que tu voulais te fiancer quand j'ai été voir un de tes spectacles avec elle ! Je venais de rompre avec Finn et j'étais désespérée d'avoir raté ma chance avec toi ! J'avais aussi besoin de passer à autre chose ! Si ça n'avait pas marché avec Finn c'était peut-être parce que rien ne s'était jamais vraiment terminé entre nous deux ….»

Jesse la coupa soudainement dans sa phrase, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes avec délicatesses. Le mouvement était souple et timide, lui laissant le choix d'y répondre ou non. Elle ne réagit pas jusqu'au moment où il posa sa main sur sa nuque. Elle bougea alors ses lèvres contre les siennes, le sentant sourire. Elle attrapa le col de son manteau pour se rapprocher de lui le plus possible. C'était instinctif. Elle posa ensuite ses deux mains dans sa chevelure. Jesse avait maintenant ses mains sur ses hanches et décida de ne pas rendre le baiser langoureux. A la place, il se décolla légèrement d'elle et posa son front contre le sien. Il entendait sa respiration ardente alors que ses yeux étaient toujours fermés.

« Rachel… », il commença à dire d'une voix douce. Il fixa ses lèvres rouges.

Elle n'osa pas affronter son regard, mais resta tout de même près de lui.

« Je suis désolé de te faire ça mais je t'… »

DRING, DRING ….

« Merde », jura-t-il, exaspéré par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Rachel leva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Tu devrais répondre »

« Oui ! », il répondit, lâchant son emprise d'elle pour attraper le téléphone rangé dans la poche de son jean. « Jesse St James ! … Jack ?… Quoi ? », il cria, ignorant les regards des passants. Rachel le fixait, inquiète, les mains dans les poches avant de son manteau.

« Comment elle va ? … Oui, elle est ici, avec moi ! … Ok, on sera là dans dix minutes ! ». Il raccrocha, le visage déconfit. Il se frottait la nuque nerveusement. Rachel ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état.

« Que se passe-t-il Jesse ? C'était Jack ? »

« Heu… On doit le rejoindre au Goldwater Memorial Hospital ! »

Rachel se recula. « Comment ? Jack est blessé ? Quelqu'un est mort ? Dis-moi Jesse, je t'en supplie … », elle le pria.

« Alyssa et lui ont eu un accident ! Ils se rendaient à Brooklyn pour rencontrer un photographe quand un conducteur fantôme est arrivée vers eux ! Jack n'a rien ! Il est en observation je crois ! Le conducteur a été tué sur le coup »

« Oh non … Et Alyssa ? »

« Il sait juste qu'elle est en chirurgie ! »

« Allons-y ! Et appelle les autres ! »

XXX

Rachel et Jesse étaient arrivés à l'hôpital un quart d'heure plus tard. Rachel avait supplié le chauffeur de prendre tous les raccourcis possibles. Quand ils sont finalement entrés dans le hall de l'hôpital, il n'y avait personne. Une dame à l'accueil les avait donc emmenés voir Jack, qui venait de passer quelques radios pour être sûr qu'il n'ait aucune séquelle de l'accident.

Jesse ne dit pas un mot quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre. Rachel sauta au cou de Jack et l'embrassa partout. Elle devait surement avoir oublié ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Finalement, un médecin arriva dans la chambre. Jesse fut le premier à demander des nouvelles d'Alyssa. Elle et lui sont comme meilleurs amis maintenant, et il n'arrivait pas encore bien réaliser tout ce qui venait de se passer. C'était une journée de dingue.

Alyssa était encore dans le bloc opératoire. Elle avait des fractures multiples au niveau des jambes. Heureusement pour elle, son cerveau et ses organes vitaux n'avaient pas été touchés. Elle allait donc s'en sortir grâce à une dizaine de semaines de rééducation. Mais il lui faudrait aussi énormément de patiente et de courage.

Jesse appela les parents d'Alyssa pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Ils vivaient dans le quartier de Smithdown. Ils allaient arriver d'ici une heure.

« Voilà », soupira Jesse, s'affalant sur une chaise dure, posée contre un mur de la chambre. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes. « Ils seront là d'ici une heure ! »

« Elle aura besoin de nous ! », dit Samantha qui était arrivée un peu plus tôt.

« On sera là pour elle ! », affirma Rachel, assise au bord du lit de Jack. Depuis leur arrivée, elle n'avait pas osé regarder Jesse dans les yeux une seule fois. « Je vais descendre chercher des cafés ! Quelqu'un en veut ? »

« Moi ! », marmonna Jesse, à moitié endormi, les yeux toujours fermés. « Noir ! »

« Pareil pour moi », dit Jack.

Samantha se leva. « Je vais venir avec toi Rachel ! Et ne vous endormez pas avant qu'on ne revienne! »

« Dépêchez-vous alors », dit Jesse.

XXX

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Jesse ? », demanda Sam à Rachel pendant qu'elles attendaient leurs cafés.

Rachel la regarda dans les yeux avant de se tourner. « Rien du tout, pourquoi ? »

« Vous n'avez pas échangé un mot depuis que je suis arrivée ! »

« Oh … »

« Donc ? », la jolie brune demanda.

Rachel soupira. « Je t'assure qu'il ne se passe rien Sam ! Je crois qu'il est juste mal à l'aise »

« Pourquoi ? »

« On a rencontré son ex ce matin »

« Neela ? », s'étonna-t-elle.

« Tu la connais ? »

« Ouais, bien sûr que oui ! J'étais déjà amie avec Jesse quand ils se sont rencontrés »

Rachel ne répondit pas.

« D'ailleurs, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi ils ont rompu ! Un jour, tout allait bien, ils pensaient à se fiancer, à avoir des enfants, et le lendemain, ils étaient plus ensembles ! »

« Elle est très belle », murmura Rachel, attrapant les cafés que lui tendait le jeune homme. « Merci »

Alyssa prit deux cafés des mains de Rachel. « Oui ! Neela est absolument magnifique ! Elle semblait même trop douce pour Jesse ! Mais il a toujours été incroyablement affectueux avec elle »

« Ils s'aimaient ? »

« Oh oui qu'ils s'aimaient ! Jesse disait toujours qu'elle était la fille qu'il attendait depuis plusieurs années ! »

« Comment ça ? »

« Après que vous ayez rompu. C'est bien avec toi qu'il est sorti au lycée ? »

Rachel acquiesça comme elles rentrèrent dans l'ascenseur.

« Donc, après que vous ayez rompu, il est venu à New York et il a commencé à devenir un connard absolu ! On travaillait dans le même bar, et je peux te dire qu'il en a eux des conquêtes, mais ça ne durait jamais plus d'une semaine ! Deux ans après, il a rencontré Neela ! Il travaillait déjà sur Broadway à ce moment-là ! Ils sont devenus meilleurs amis, vraiment très proches, c'était même ambigüe mais ils assuraient qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux ! Pour finir, un soir, ils sont arrivés main dans la main chez moi, et je crois qu'ils ont passé toute la soirée à s'embrasser comme des ados timides, c'était tellement mignon ! », raconta-t-elle. « Oh… désolée si … »

« Non ça va, je veux juste comprendre Jesse ! »

« Ca ne devrait pas être à moi de te raconter tout ça Rachel ! Lui et toi êtes amis, non ? »

« On l'est ! », elle répondit, et comme par un heureux hasard, elles étaient devant la chambre de Jack.

* * *

><p><strong>Un jour et 45 minutes de retard,... Ahah ! Mais bonne et heureuse année à tous ! Vous avez pris des bonnes résolutions ? <strong>

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre :) Dites moi quoi dans un petit commentaire **

**Le prochain dès que je peux, après la mise à jour de Crazy Little Thing Called Love ! Et cette semaine, publication de la traduction, Meeting At A Bar :) !**


	6. La décision

**Voilà enfin le chapitre 6. Je suis vraiment désolée pour le temps que je prends pour mettre à jour cette histoire :( Je vais essayer d'être plus rapide.**

**Toutes les erreurs sont les miennes :p**

**Bonne lecture et merci à ceux qui me suivent.**

* * *

><p>Dans le théâtre, Jack était debout sur la scène avec ses acteurs. Il avait une annonce à faire.<p>

« Comme vous deviez vous en douter, Rachel est notre nouvelle Elphaba ! », annonça-t-il tandis que tous les yeux étaient tous rivés sur elle. Rachel souriait. Elle allait enfin jouer un rôle majeur. Son rêve était en train de se réaliser. Certes d'une manière pas très loyale mais il se réalisait quand même.

Jesse la regardait sans aucune émotion et commença à l'applaudir. Le reste des acteurs firent la même chose. La plupart d'entre eux appréciaient Rachel. Même si parfois elle pouvait être un peu énervante avec ses longs discours, elle restait une fille agréable.

« Merci beaucoup », dit-elle, ravie. « Mais je ne veux vraiment pas qu'on pense que je suis heureuse de ce qui est arrivé à Alyssa ! ». Ils hochèrent de la tête. « Mais je suis vraiment plus que ravie de jouer ce rôle et de remplacer Aly pendant sa réhabilitation »

Samantha rigola et prit Rachel dans ses bras, la félicitant. « Prête ? »

« Oui »

« Allons-y alors ! », cria Damon, un autre acteur. Il était un peu comme le copain de tout le monde, toujours là pour donner des conseils et soutenir les autres. « On a un spectacle à préparer pour ce soir ! Et on compte sur toi et Jesse pour être parfaits ! Aly est peut-être couchée dans un lit mais ça ne l'empêchera de nous faire des remarques si les critiques sont mauvaises ! »

« T'inquiète ! », dit Jesse d'un air à moitié arrogant. « C'est pas aujourd'hui que j'aurai ma première critique négative ! »

« Fais attention mec, il y a une première fois à tout ! », rigola Damon, tapant sur le dos de Jesse, le trainant ensuite avec lui au fond de la scène.

Après l'accident d'Alyssa et Jack quelques jours plus tôt, Jesse s'était occupé d'annuler certains spectacles mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de stopper la production pendant une semaine. Les places avaient toutes été vendues et beaucoup de grands producteurs qui étaient capables de booster leur carrière, allaient être présents.

Le soir même, Rachel était stressée. Elle allait jouer pour la première fois sur scène, et elle avait peur. Malheureusement pour elle, Jack n'était pas d'une grande aide, il était toujours au téléphone avec des managers ou en train de crier sur les éclaireurs. Parfois, elle avait l'impression que Jack n'était vraiment pas fait pour elle, mais ensuite, il était si gentil avec elle… Et son charme le rendait vraiment irrésistible.

Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Jesse et de repenser à leur baiser. Elle voulait l'oublier mais c'était impossible. La douceur de ses lèvres, la fraicheur de son haleine et le contact de ses mains sur sa taille revenaient sans cesse dans son esprit.

Elle avait remarqué qu'il l'évitait depuis ce baiser. En général, Jesse venait toujours la voir avant les spectacles et il la laissait toujours le serrer dans ses bras pour lui porter chance mais maintenant il la regardait à peine et évitait tout contact physique. Parfois, comme ce matin, elle le surprenait en train de sourire en la regardant, mais dès qu'il remarquait qu'il était vu, il s'arrêtait.

« Jesse ? », elle l'appela doucement dans l'ouverture de la porte de sa loge. Ne recevant aucune réponse, elle entra, inquiète de ce qu'elle pouvait y découvrir. « Jesse ? C'est moi ! Rachel ! »

Soudain, une personne arriva derrière elle, ce qui la fit sursauter.

« Jesse … », elle soupira, le regardant aller s'assoir sur son fauteuil. Il semblait en colère. Le bleu de ses yeux était tinté de gris foncé et ses sourcils froncés. Elle marcha vers lui.

« Rachel ! », il râla avant de se lever et de s'appuyer contre un meuble. Rachel était debout en face de lui, jouant nerveusement avec ses mains.

« Je suis désolée, Jesse ! »

« Désolée ? Tu n'as pas à l'être, Rachel ! Je suis le seul à avoir embrassé une fille qui a un copain »

« Je ne t'ai pas repoussé »

« Je sais, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu voulais que je t'embrasse »

« Et si je le voulais ? », elle le défia, clignant des yeux.

« Tu le voulais ? », Jesse répondit plus sèchement avant de ricaner dans sa barbe invisible. « J'ai pas envie d'être le briseur de couple en essayant de te persuader d'être avec moi »

« Tu veux être avec moi ? »

Jesse laissa échapper un gros soupira, frottant ses mains sur son crâne. « Dieu, Rachel ! Es-tu aveugle ? »

« Je… Je… »

« Dès le premier jour, je pensais vraiment que tu l'avais compris ! Je t'ai dégoté ce rôle et ensuite je t'ai soutenue sans cesse ! Je pensais vraiment avoir été assez clair ! Mais on dirait que non puisqu'à l'heure actuelle tu es avec Jack ! Et je me demande vraiment pourquoi tu as choisi un gars comme lui ! »

« Comme lui ? »

« C'est un gougeât, Rachel ! Puckerman est un gentleman à côté de lui ! »

« Comment ça ? »

Jesse tourna en rond dans la pièce.

« Rachel… »

Elle courut vers lui, attrapant sa main. « Je t'en supplie, Jesse, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas avec lui ! Dis-moi que toutes ces rumeurs sont fausses ! »

« Quelles rumeurs ? »

« Que Jack me trompe ! »

« Quoi ? Non ! Il ne te trompe pas ! Mais il ne sait définitivement pas te respecter ou tu rendre heureuse ! »

« Il ne me trompe pas alors ? »

« Est-ce que tu m'écoutes Rachel ? L'autre jour, tout ce que je t'ai dis, tu as écouté ? »

« Oui »

« Alors je sais pas, soit tu as une mémoire de poisson rouge ou soit tu te voiles la face ! Même peut-être les deux »

« Je comprends plus rien, Jesse ! »

« Tu devrais y réfléchir alors »

« Mais à quoi ? Au fait que tu es encore amoureux de moi ou au fait que Jack ne serait soi-disant pas bon pour moi »

Finalement, Jesse rigola. Rachel avait en fait tout compris, mais semblait ailleurs. Il s'affala sur le canapé de la loge. Un blanc incroyablement insupportable s'installa entre les deux ex-amants.

« Je ne vais pas quitter Jack ! », affirma soudainement Rachel en allant s'assoir délicatement à côté de Jesse.

« Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de le quitter »

« Mais tu me veux », dit-elle comme elle posa sa main sur la sienne. Jesse tourna la tête et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime, Rachel ! », il avoua. « En fait, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer ! C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui je suis encore seul »

« Neela… »

« Je pensais l'aimer mais quand je t'ai revue chanter, j'ai su ! Tu es la seule ! »

« Samantha m'a raconté et je suis sincèrement désolée d'avoir été la cause de la rupture entre toi et Neela »

« Elle est heureuse maintenant »

« Mais pas toi ! »

« Non », ricana-t-il. Mais alors, Rachel posa ses mains sur les cuisses de Jesse, se souleva légèrement du canapé et se pencha vers lui pour finalement poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Au début, il ne réagissait pas mais quand il comprit qu'elle l'embrassait vraiment, il mit ses mains sur son dos et amplifia le baiser. Il sentait Rachel sourire et pleurer contre ses lèvres. D'un geste simple, il la fit basculer sur ses genoux d'une telle façon qu'elle était à cheval sur lui. Elle posa ses mains sur chacune de ses joues.

« Je te veux aussi, Jesse ! », elle murmura à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. « Mais pour l'instant je préfère qu'on reste discret »

« Mmm… J'ai une seule condition ! »

Rachel sourit, caressant les épaules de son nouvel amant. « Ne couche pas avec Jack ! Tu peux l'embrasser et lui mentir en assurant que tu ne ressens rien pour moi, mais ne couches surtout pas avec ce salop ! »

« J'en n'avais pas l'intention », elle rigola avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, c'était Jesse qui menait la danse entre leur langue.

* * *

><p>Il y a quatre mois, lorsque Rachel avait reçu l'appel de Jack, elle ne se doutait de rien. Elle venait tout juste de terminer ses études à la NYADA et ne savait pas encore comment les choses allaient se passer pour elle.<p>

Après un casting, Jack lui avait proposé d'être la doublure d'Alyssa. Rachel était extatique et avait directement téléphoné à ses pères pour leur annoncer cette merveilleuse nouvelle.

Au départ, ils étaient heureux pour elle, puis quand elle leur a avoué qu'elle sortait avec Jack, ils n'étaient pas très ravis. Leur fille de 21 ans sortait avec un homme de 32 ans. Dix années d'écart (Rachel allait fêter son anniversaire dans une semaine), c'était énorme à leurs yeux. Mais, ils acceptèrent tout de même le choix de leur fille mais ils ne voulaient pas pour autant rencontrer cet homme.

Aujourd'hui, Rachel jouait pour la première fois un rôle important et ses pères n'avaient pas pu venir. Il leur avait été impossible de se libérer en milieu de semaine. Mais ils lui avaient promis de venir dans quelques semaines.

Le spectacle se passa très bien. Rachel fit un travail merveilleux aux côtés de Jesse et se vit féliciter par les plus grandes stars de Broadway. Mais, même si tout c'était bien passé, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser à Jesse et à elle pendant le spectacle. Les baisers qu'ils avaient partagés juste avant et ce secret qu'ils allaient maintenant devoir protéger ne la quittaient jamais. Jesse, lui, passa toute la pièce à paniquer. Il avait peur. Car honnêtement, il avait peut-être dit à Rachel qu'il se fichait qu'elle quitte ou non Jack, il avait peur qu'elle repense à leur situation et lui dise qu'elle ne veut plus de ça.

Le public partit, et dans ses habits de tous les jours, Rachel marchait dans les coulisses, cherchant Jack.

« Jack ? », elle cria.

Une silhouette sortit du rideau. « Rachel ! », répondit-elle.

« Je te cherchais », elle sourit, s'approchant de Jack.

« Heuu… Pour ce soir, je sais bien qu'on avait prévu d'aller diner ensemble, mais il y a ces gros producteurs de films juste derrière le rideau et ils veulent me parler d'un projet »

« Oh … Je comprends, vas-y ! C'est surement une occasion en or »

Jack rigola et se pencha pour l'embrasser. « Merci ! Et j'ai entendu Mia dire qu'il y avait des rediffusions de Friends ce soir ! Tu m'avais pas dit que t'adorais cette série ? », il lui proposa. Rachel savait très bien ce qu'il voulait dire. Il était jaloux et il n'aimait pas trop quand elle sortait avec le reste du casting dans les bars de New York.

« En fait, je pense que je vais aller me coucher directement ! Je suis épuisée, et en plus j'ai un jogging de prévu avec Amy demain matin »

« A demain alors, je t'appelle », dit-il avant de disparaitre de l'autre côté du rideau. Rachel sourit et retourna dans les coulisses. Jesse devait encore être là. Il sortait toujours en même temps qu'Alyssa pour prendre des photos avec les quelques fans qui les attendaient à la sortie du théâtre.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche et de réflexion, Jesse la surprit en sortant de sa loge. Il rigola quand elle sursauta.

« Hey… », il la salua, avançant vers la sortie. « Prête pour affronter les fans ? »

« Ils ne sont jamais qu'une dizaine, Jesse ! »

« Tu étais parfaite ce soir ! Digne d'une reine de Broadway »

« Tu exagères un peu »

« Je n'exagère jamais quand il s'agit de toi ! », dit-il, laissant ses doigts effleurer les siens comme ils sortaient de l'immeuble. Une dizaine de jeunes et vieilles femmes les attendaient. Quelques garçons étaient aussi présents.

Jesse sourit et alla signer des autographes. Il n'était certainement pas une star comme Tom Cruise, mais les New-Yorkais le connaissaient plutôt bien. Il fit signe à Rachel d'aller discuter avec les fans qui l'appelaient.

« Vous étiez extraordinaire, jeune fille », la complimenta une vieille dame. « Où est passé l'autre jeune Elpheba d'ailleurs ? »

Jesse rigola et s'approcha d'eux. Il était habitué aux dames âgées.

« Elle a eu un accident ! »

« Oh … mon dieu ! J'espère qu'elle va bien »

« Les deux jambes dans le plâtre mais elle ira bien ! Alyssa est forte ! »

« Je le souhaite vraiment ! Elle est si douée »

« En effet ! »

Rachel signait pendant ce temps-là quelques papiers de jeunes adolescentes, dont une qui vint près de la vieille femme.

« Ma petite fille vous a trouvée sublime », dit la dame à Rachel.

« Merci beaucoup … J'étais un peu inquiète de jouer ce rôle après Alyssa »

« Incroyable ! Bien que votre amie ait une voix légèrement meilleure que la vôtre, l'alchimie entre vous et ce charmant jeune homme m'a émue aux larmes »

« Vraiment ? », demanda Rachel, regardant quelques secondes Jesse.

« Oui ! J'ai même pensé que vous étiez un vrai couple mais ma chère Kylie m'a dit que vous aviez un petit ami »

« Oh … C'est vrai »

« C'est tellement dommage…»

« On se connait depuis longtemps », la coupa Jesse avec un sourire charmeur.

« C'est sérieux entre vous et votre petit ami ? Parce que celui-ci est vraiment beau ! Il me rappelle mon mari, Alexander »

« On devrait y aller, grand-mère, ils ont surement autre chose à faire que de t'écouter argumenter sur leur vie amoureuse »

« Oh, oui, bien sûr ! Au revoir et encore merci ! Je reviendrai un de ces jours ! »

« Merci », sourit Rachel qui regardait les deux personnes partir. Une fois bien loin, elle se retourna vers Jesse qui souriait.

« Quoi ? », il lui demanda.

Elle haussa les épaules. « Rien ! », dit-elle, marchant dans les rues sombres. Jesse courut après elle, touchant son épaule.

« Tu as quelque chose de prévu pour ce soir ? »

« J'ai dit à Jack que j'allais aller me coucher tôt »

« Tôt dans la soirée ou tôt dans la matinée ? »

Rachel tourna son regard vers Jesse. « Tu m'invites quelque part ? »

« Oui… », il traina. « Chez moi… »

« Je ne vais pas coucher avec toi, Jesse ! »

« J'ai jamais dit qu'on allait coucher ensemble »

« Oh… »

« J'adorerais mais non ! »

« Non ? »

« Tu es incroyable, Rachel ! », rigola Jesse tout seul avant de poser son bras sur les épaules de Rachel. Ce geste pouvait paraitre tout à fait amical. « J'en ai envie, je ne vais pas te le cacher mais on vient tout juste de … comment dire ?…. Reprendre notre affaire ! »

« Notre affaire ? »

« Notre idylle ? »

« Je préfère ça »

« Moi aussi…. Donc, c'est trop tôt et je te connais maintenant et je sais que tu es le genre de fille qui le regrettera si je te pousse à le faire aussi tôt »

« Merci… Tu habites encore loin ? »

« Dix minutes de marche ! Ca t'ira ? »

« Oui ! »

* * *

><p><strong>Les choses avancent ! Je voulais pas faire traîner les choses trop longtemps donc ça y est, ils sont ensemble !<strong>

**N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez**

**Le chapitre 7 devrait être là dans les deux semaines à venir (au maximum)**


	7. Le début des conséquences

**Chapitre 7**

**Toutes les erreurs appartiennent à mon inattention xD**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p>La nouvelle année était une nouvelle étape pour chaque individu. La plupart prenaient de bonnes résolutions alors que les autres continuaient tout simplement leur vie active. Souvent, les gens passent le réveillon avec leurs amis et leur famille. Parfois, comme Jesse, ils le passaient seuls dans leur grand appartement vide de New York a envoyer des textoz à leur petite-amie parce qu'ils ont été élevés par des parents égoïstes, et seule une peine de cœur leurs a fait prendre conscience de la vie. En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment sa petite amie, elle était plutôt la petite amie d'un de ses copains qui est en plus était leur patron à tous les deux. Mais durant toute cette soirée, il parla avec Rachel qui était de retour dans l'Ohio chez ses pères. En fin d'après-midi, il avait été voir Alyssa chez ses parents. Elle avait toujours ses plâtres mais elle allait beaucoup mieux. Après presque un mois, elle s'était remise de l'accident et avait accepté son sort.<p>

Comme toujours, elle avait deviné qu'il se passait quelque chose dans la vie de Jesse. Il était bien trop calme et gentil. Mais il ne révéla rien. La relation entre lui et Rachel devait vraiment rester secrète le plus longtemps possible.

Lorsque Rachel rentra à New York, Jack était toujours au Mexique avec ses cousins. Elle avait alors été rejoindre Jesse chez lui. Après exactement 9 jours de séparation, elle voulait fêter leurs retrouvailles avec une bonne bouteille de vin rouge.

Une fois arrivée devant la porte du jeune homme, Rachel attendit quelques secondes avant de sonner. Elle était habillée d'une jolie robe blanc champagne en coton accompagnée de hautes bottes brunes et d'une grosse écharpe. Jesse ouvrit la porte et sourit quand il l'aperçut.

En à peine quelques secondes, il l'avait tirée dans le salon, et l'embrassait avec passion. Ses lèvres remuaient contre les siennes d'une telle façon que Rachel était tellement absorbée par le baiser qu'elle oublia de lui faire remarquer que son appartement était un vrai chantier. Il y avait des publicités et des papiers partout.

Finalement, Jesse la laissa respira et ricana comme il la tenait contre lui. Cette proximité avec elle lui avait manquée.

« Bonne année », il marmonna.

« Bonne année », elle lui répondit doucement, appréciant ce moment intime entre eux deux. Après, elle se décala et commença à enlever sa veste, son bonnet, son écharpe et ses bottes.

« Froid aux pieds ? », il rigola quand elle alla s'assoir sur le canapé en tissus gris de coin.

« Mmm », gémit-elle lorsqu'il prit ses deux pieds fins dans ses mains pour les lui masser. Elle remercia silencieusement dieu de lui avoir donné des mains aussi compétentes. « C'est incroyable … Je t'aime tellement Jesse… », elle continua sans se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. « Jesse ! Pourquoi t'arrêtes ? Tu le faisais si bien ! »

Il laissa tomber les jambes de Rachel sur le côté de son propre corps et s'approcha d'elle. Ils étaient tout juste à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il était presque couché sur elle.

« Je t'aime aussi, Rachel Berry »

Rachel ouvrit les yeux grands, réalisant ce qu'elle avait dit. « Je l'ai dit à voix haute ? »

« Mmm … Mais aucune inquiétude, je l'ai pris comme un compliment », il plaisanta, les yeux pétillants de bonheur.

« Je … Je ne m'attendais pas à te le dire si tôt ! C'est sincère, je t'aime vraiment Jesse… C'est juste que tout se passe si vite et si bien entre nous deux »

« Tu veux qu'on parle ? »

« Non ! Il n'y a rien de quoi parler, je … je t'aime et je veux juste profiter de ces instants avec toi ! », elle expliqua avant de se lever pour se diriger vers son sac à main d'où elle sortit une bouteille d'un grand vin français. « D'ailleurs j'ai amené une bouteille de vin avec moi, mais tu m'as capturée avant même que je puisse te la montrer »

Jesse rigola, se leva à son tour, embrassa Rachel, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. « Deux verres ? », il cria.

« S'il te plait »

« Crème glacée ? »

« Tu en as ? », elle lui demanda en posant la bouteille de vin sur la table basse qui était juste devant le canapé. L'appartement de Jesse était très beau, très pur, malgré les papiers qui trainaient un peu partout. Les meubles du salon et de la salle à manger étaient modernes et brun foncé.

«J'en ai toujours! », il rigola avant de la rejoindre dans le salon, de poser le pot de glace ainsi que les cuillères sur la table et de servir le vin. Ils étaient bien les deux seuls sur Terre à aimer ce mélange.

« Je peux rester ce soir ? », elle lui demanda timidement.

« Tu veux rester ? »

« Si ça ne te dérange pas… »

Jesse s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa doucement, chastement. « Ca serait un plaisir de partager mon lit avec toi … Sauf si tu préfères que je prenne le canapé »

« Non ! En fait, j'espérais dormir avec toi »

« Buvons et mangeons alors ! », il rigola.

« Tu m'as manqué, Jesse »

« Moi aussi… Je … J'aimerais vraiment que les choses soient moins compliquées, mais malheureusement on rend toujours tout compliqué »

« Ca doit être le mélange de nos deux personnalités ! Je crois qu'on arrivera jamais à être simple »

« Jack est ? »

« Toujours au Mexique ! Et pas un appel depuis qu'il y est »

« Connard », Jesse rigola voyant Rachel râler. « Tu mérites mieux que lui, Rachel »

Elle baissa la tête. « Je sais mais… Je peux pas le quitter maintenant ! »

« Pourquoi ? Tu as tous les droits, Rachel ! Et Jack s'en remettra très vite, je peux te l'assurer »

« Jesse… »

« Ok, j'ai compris… Mais, je ne veux pas que cette situation dure trop longtemps, d'accord ? Je sais qu'il se passe rien avec lui, que tu ne l'aimes pas mais… je veux pas être ton amant à vie »

« Je sais et tu ne le seras pas ! Je te le promets »

Jesse leva les yeux vers elle. Rachel lui souriait avec ce regard brillant qu'avait une jeune fille amoureuse. Il lui faisait confiance et savait qu'elle l'aimait. Jack n'était pour l'instant qu'un pilier pour sa carrière. Elle avait bien trop peur de se faire virer si elle le quittait. Jack était un homme de pouvoir, et il avait largement la possibilité de ruiner sa vie.

Jesse vit son inquiétude, et la tira contre lui sur ce grand canapé. Jesse était couché au fond du canapé, encore dans un de ses jean et une chemise foncée, alors que Rachel était entre ses jambes, un pot de crème glacée dans les mains.

Après quelques minutes de dégustation, Rachel posa son pot de glace sur la table basse et pencha sa tête en arrière pour observer Jesse qui avait fini de manger depuis un moment. Il dévorait la crème glacée aussi vite qu'un cobra avalait sa proie.

« Un jour, on sera libre ! », elle murmura quand il se pencha pour l'embrasser à l'envers sur ses lèvres pulpeuses mais douces comme il les avait toujours aimées.

« Mmm… Libre de vivre ensemble, libre d'acheter un grand appartement avec un piano à queue dans le salon et une bibliothèque remplie de vieux disques, libre d'avoir tout »

Rachel rigola tout en se retournant, se retrouvant ainsi couchée sur Jesse, leurs têtes l'une en face de l'autre, à seulement quelques centimètres d'écart. Jesse était capable de sentir la crème hydratante qu'avait mise Rachel avant de venir alors qu'elle était capable de sentir son après-rasage.

« Tu as déjà tout ça », lui dit-elle avec un sourire. « Mais j'adorerais qu'on les ai ensemble ! Mais je veux du rose ! Plus de rose »

« C'est classe le gris », il plaisanta en faisant référence à son salon qui était peint en gris clair et taupe.

« C'est très Jesse St James »

« On aura du rose, beaucoup de rose même ! Tout ce que tu désireras ! »

Rachel laissa son regard dériver vers les lèvres de Jesse. Elle ressentait une envie irrésistible de l'embrasser et de savourer ce plaisir. Leurs baisers avaient toujours été parfaits. Tantôt lents et passionnés, et tantôt langoureux et effrénés, ils étaient incroyablement satisfaisants.

Finalement, Jesse rompit l'écart entre eux deux et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'entrainant dans un baiser fougueux. Ses arrivèrent vite sur les hanches de Rachel tandis qu'elle touchait ses cheveux ou son torse. Une fois le rythme parfait trouvé, Jesse prit l'initiative d'augmenter la vitesse d'un cran. Rachel gémit quand elle sentit les mains fines de Jesse passer sous son pull, touchant sa peau et profitant de chaque parcelle de celle-ci. Une tension lourde se posa entre eux deux. Leurs hormones étaient en pleine explosion et leurs lèvres en ébullition.

Probablement dans le fil de l'action, Rachel laissa Jesse la déshabiller et lui enlever son haut. Il la regardait d'une façon si enivrante. Il était clair qu'il la trouvait sublime. Reposant sa bouche sur la sienne, il gémit comme ses mains parcouraient le haut de son corps.

« Tu es sublime, Rachel ! Encore plus belle qu'avant… »

Par contre, Rachel ne répondit rien, préférant suivre les mouvements de ce dernier et commença alors à déboutonner sa chemise. Elle savait très bien qu'il était plus musclé qu'avant. La danse et le théâtre lui avaient vraiment offert une nouvelle jeunesse. Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit le dernier bouton, Jesse attrapa ses mains.

« On ne devrait pas faire ça … », il murmura, passant ses doigts entre les siens pour qu'elle sente qu'il était là, avec elle. Il ne s'écarta pas pour autant d'elle.

« Je … »

« Tu es magnifique Rachel ! Sexy et parfaite ! Mais … même si j'en ai vraiment envie, je sais que tu risques de le regretter »

« Jamais je ne pourrais le regretter, Jesse ! Je veux vraiment le faire », dit-elle avec franchise tandis qu'il libéra ses mains, la laissant toucher ses cheveux. « Je t'aime, Jesse »

« Tu es sûre de le vouloir ? », il lui demanda une dernière fois avant de s'autoriser à laisser les mains de Rachel déboutonner son jean qui le faisait vraiment souffrir depuis que leurs échanges étaient devenus plus « hot».

« Certaine ! », elle répondit en le regardant.

Jesse se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa doucement, sans la langue, juste avec les lèvres. « Je t'aime, Rachel Berry »

« Je crois que je l'avais remarqué »

« Et si tu veux qu'on arrête, à n'importe quel moment, tu me le dis ! »

« Promis ! Mais maintenant, s'il te plait, embrasse-moi ! »

« A tes ordres ! », il rigola avant de l'embrasser à nouveau et de l'emmener vers sa chambre à coucher.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Jesse se réveilla lentement mais surement. La nuit avait été parfaite et Rachel était dans ces bras à cet instant même. La tenant contre lui, il profitait des quelques moments de calme qui leur restaient. Bientôt, ils allaient devoir se lever et affronter la dure réalité de ce monde perdu.<p>

Pour Rachel, la première fois avec un homme représentait énormément. Il fallait que l'acte soit consenti et d'une harmonie gracieuse. Lors de sa première fois avec Finn, elle était très stressée mais faisait complètement confiance à ce dernier. D'ailleurs, elle avait eu raison car tout c'était bien déroulé. Après, leur relation avait laissé place à quelques moments plus intimes mais ça restait occasionnel. Aucun d'eux ne voulait que ça devienne une habitude comme pour la plupart des couples d'adolescents.

Hier soir, avec Jesse, l'harmonie avait été encore plus présente qu'avec Finn, mais le reste s'était passé très différemment. Tout d'abord, aucun d'eux n'était stressé, ils désiraient tout simplement franchir ce pas qui leur permettrait d'atteindre un sommet encore plus élevé dans leur relation. L'acte en lui-même avait été bien plus agréable que leurs actes précédents avec d'autres personnes. Ils se connaissaient presque si bien qu'aucun mot n'était nécessaire.

Sentant les bras de Jesse autour de sa taille nue, Rachel inspira l'air frais de la chambre. Cette dernière était d'une taille raisonnable et les murs étaient d'une couleur bleue foncé alors que les meubles étaient brun clair.

« Tu es réveillée », il rigola, abaissant ses lèvres à son cou.

« Oui… », dit-elle avec un sourire tandis qu'elle se retourna pour lui faire face et caler son visage dans le creux de son cou. « C'était parfait hier soir, Jesse »

« Tu étais parfaite », il répondit en insistant sur les mots.

« Mmm… », Rachel gémit comme il continuait à déplacer ses lèvres le long de son cou, atteignant ainsi ses lèvres. « Et pour ton information, je ne regrette rien »

Il se décala quelques secondes de sa bouche. « J'en suis certain … Tous les mots que tu m'as dits cette nuit ne peuvent que prouver le fait que tu as adoré », il plaisanta. « Ton téléphone à vibrer plusieurs fois cette-nuit, tu devrais peut-être jeter un coup d'œil ! Je ne voudrais pas être la cause de la colère de ta colocataire ! Je sais comment elle peut être possessive »

« Amy veut juste mon bonheur ! Et elle t'adore, elle risque pas de t'en vouloir ! »

Jesse rigola avant de continuer ses baisers le long du cou de la petite brune qui tendait son bras sur la table de nuit pour attraper son portable.

« Jack a appelé », elle annonça d'un ton très calme et anxieux en le regardant. Elle se mit alors assise contre la tête de lit, laissant le drap tomber. Jesse sourit en pensant qu'elle se sentait assez en confiance à ses côtés que pour s'exposer complètement. Jesse la suivit et passa son bras derrière sa tête, la laissant ainsi s'appuyer sur lui.

« Je devrais le rappeler »

« Oui, je crois bien ! »

Rachel composa lentement, les doigts tremblants, le numéro de Jack. Deux sonneries se firent entendre avant qu'il ne décroche.

« Hey, Rachel ! Je t'ai appelée toute la nuit ! »

« Je sais mais mon portable était en silencieux »

« Oh bah essaye de ne plus faire ça »

« Oui … Tu voulais quelque de spécifique ? »

« Nan ! Juste te parler »

« Je t'écoute … », elle murmura, n'osant pas tourner la tête pour affronter le regard de Jesse.

« Bon ! Je reviens demain et j'aimerais te présenter à mes parents ! »

« Quoi ? Jack … »

Jesse qui avait entendu Jack parler, se décida à quitter le lit. Il ne voulait pas entendre plus. Jack était un bon copain mais il ne supportait pas de le voir se rapprocher de Rachel surtout qu'il semblait prendre étrangement cette relation au sérieux. Avec un soupir, il alla dans la salle de bain, laissant Rachel seul dans le grand lit.

« Ecoute, je suis un grand monsieur maintenant et je suis sûr que ça peut marcher nous deux ! T'es la première fille avec qui je ne couche pas et ça fait plus de deux mois que tu me fais attendre maintenant ! Tu as su me dresser »

« Oui ! Mais … je suis pas sûre de vouloir rencontrer tes parents ! C'est une étape importante et … »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ma mère est super gentille ! Elle est du genre à faire des grands plats toute la journée pour les voisins et mon père est plutôt cool ! Vraiment, t'as rien à craindre »

« Je … Je… D'accord mais … »

« Merci ! Bon, je te vois lundi au théâtre alors ? »

« Oui ! », raccrocha Rachel. Elle était vraiment dérangée par la situation. Rencontrer les parents de Jesse était vraiment la dernière chose qu'elle voulait en ce moment.

Elle se dépêcha ensuite vite à rejoindre Jesse qui était maintenant dans la petite cuisine. C'était surement la seule pièce lumineuse. Les meubles étaient classiques, américains et blancs alors que les murs étaient peint d'un jaune très clair.

Il était là, devant le comptoir, en boxer noir et les cheveux en bataille. Il fredonnait encore une chanson qu'elle adorait. Elle alla enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille par-derrière sans faire de bruit.

« Hé ! », lui dit-il, en la regardant quelques secondes avant de la tirer sur le côté de façon à pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux quand il tournait la tête. « Ca va ? »

« Je vais rencontrer ses parents »

Jesse haussa les sourcils. « Tout ira bien ! Les parents de Jack sont adorables »

« Mmm… Mais j'ai pas envie de les rencontrer, ils vont s'imaginer que leur fils a trouvé sa future épouse et la mère de ses enfants mais je ne veux pas tout ça avec lui ! Je ne peux juste pas le quitter maintenant ! Ca serait trop risqué pour nous deux ! »

« Ouais … »

« Je t'aime, Jesse, et seulement toi ! Pas Jack ! Je reste avec lui pour que le spectacle continue ! Je ne veux pas qu'on perde tous les deux notre travaille alors que dans à peine deux mois, on sera libre d'être ensemble »

« Je t'aime aussi, Rachel, et comme je te l'ai dit, je ne vais pas te demander de quitter Jack ! Tu devras le quitter, mais je comprends que ça ne soit pas maintenant ! En attendant, nos petites sorties secrètes me vont très bien ! », il lui expliqua avant de se pencher vers elle, de placer sa main dans sa nuque et de l'embrasser tendrement.

* * *

><p>Le lundi arriva bien vite pour Rachel et Jesse. Entre rendez-vous secrets, séances de shopping avec Amy et soirée dans vieux bars, les journées et les soirées passaient bien vite. Lorsque Rachel revit Jack, elle se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise avec cette situation. Elle le trompait et en plus avec un de ses meilleurs copains. Dans le fond c'était horrible mais dès que Jack essayait de coucher avec elle ou critiquait sa tenue, elle ne regrettait pas son choix. Jack était un homme direct et cela la vexait vraiment parfois. Elle ne se gênait pas pour qu'il le comprenne mais elle ne l'agressait pas non plus. Jesse, lui, agissait comme si de rien était. Il continuait à exécuter son travaille d'acteur et d'assistant pour Jack. Le spectacle marchait vraiment bien et beaucoup d'offres lui étaient proposées. Mais pour l'instant, aucune ne valait le coup de quitter Rachel et Wicked.<p>

La deuxième semaine de janvier se passa de la même façon que la première. Jesse et Rachel profitaient de leurs instants seuls dans les loges ou derrière les rideaux pour partager quelques baisers volés. Jesse était l'initiateur mais Rachel ne s'en plaignait pas. Depuis l'autre nuit, ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble. Leur relation restait calme et fusionnelle.

Mais aujourd'hui, Rachel devait rencontrer les parents de Jack et elle se sentait vraiment stressée et anxieuse. Elle ne voulait pas y aller. Elle voulait rester avec Jesse dans l'appartement de ce dernier et profiter de la journée, seule avec lui. Ses câlins et ses baisers lui manquaient dès qu'il la quittait.

« Comment c'était ? », lui demanda quelques heures plus tard, Amy.

Rachel tourna la tête vers sa meilleure amie. Maintenant qu'elle avait le rôle principal du spectacle et qu'elle voyait Jesse, Amy et elle étaient moins proches. D'ailleurs, cette dernière venait de trouver un poste comme professeur de danse dans une école de Queens.

« Très bien ! Ses parents sont adorables ! Sa mère a même préparé un plat végétarien pour moi ! », elle répondit sceptique.

Amy le remarqua et alla s'assoir à côté de Rachel sur le lit de cette dernière.

« Bon, raconte-moi tout ! Je sais très bien que quelque chose se trame »

« Tu promets de ne pas me juger ? »

« On est meilleure amie ! C'est évident que je ne vais pas te juger »

« J'ai … J'ai couché avec un homme »

« Tu l'as enfin fait avec Jack ? Comment c'était ? Il parait que les hommes qui ont des grands pieds ont le caleçon bien rempli et j'ai remarqué que ton cher Jack a de très grands pieds ! »

Rachel rigola, se mordant la lèvre inférieure et tournant la tête par désaccord.

« Je n'ai pas couché avec Jack »

« Quoi ? Mais … »

« Je le trompe avec Jesse ! »

Amy, surprise, se leva du lit. « Comment ? Avec Jesse ? Jesse St James ? Un copain de ton copain ? Ton collègue et ton ex et ton … »

« Oui, avec ce Jesse ! Je suis une trainée, c'est ça ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! Rachel… », se calme la blonde en allant se mettre assise à côté de Rachel pour la réconforter.

« Tu sais, Jack est un homme bien ! Même s'il peut être très jaloux et franc, il est vraiment charmant ! Mais… avec Jesse, c'est magique ! Il y a toujours cette petite flamme entre nous … »

« Je comprends Rachel… Et je ne te juge pas »

Rachel frotta ses yeux, essuyant ses larmes. « J'aime Jesse mais je ne peux pas quitter Jack maintenant ! Sa réaction sera disproportionnée et Jesse et moi allons se retrouver au milieu d'un scandale et avec un avenir fichu »

« Depuis combien de temps ? », murmura Amy.

« Avant Noël »

« Environ un mois … Tu es vraiment sûre de l'aimer ? »

« Oui ! »

« Je suis heureuse pour toi, sache-le ! Bon, je veux bien avouer que ce n'est pas très joli de tromper ce Jack mais … tu mérites d'être heureuse, et il n'y a que Jesse qui peut le faire »

« Merci… Mais je me sens vraiment mal ! Quand j'ai rencontré les parents de Jack, j'avais envie de fuir ! J'étais honteuse »

« Ca va aller ! Et le spectacle est bientôt fini, non ? »

« Dans deux mois »

« Tout ira bien »

« Tu crois ? »

« J'en suis sûre ! Une fois le spectacle fini, tu quitteras Jack et toi et Jesse serez libres d'être ensemble »

« Je l'espère », sourit Rachel, la tête posée contre l'épaule de sa colocataire.

« Comment c'était ? »

« Quoi comment c'était ? »

« La nuit avec Jesse, idiote »

« Oh … En fait, je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux, c'était parfait »

« Il est bon alors »

« Très doué ! Et entre nous deux, j'aurais aimé passer une nuit avec Noah pour pouvoir comparer ! »

« Rachel Berry, vous êtes une vraie perverse ! »

« J'ai toujours été attirée par le côté mauvais garçon de Noah, et il embrasse merveilleusement bien »

« Oh que oui ! Ca te dérange si je passe une nuit avec ton Jesse pour les comparer ? Après tout j'ai couché avec Puckerman moi »

« Non ! », cria Rachel avant d'éclater dans un fou rire avec Amy.

* * *

><p>« Mec, tu es dans la merdre ! »<p>

Jesse soupira au téléphone. « Je sais mais merci de me le rappeler »

« Je suis un expert dans ce genre de relation et je peux te dire que l'amant à toujours le mauvais rôle ! Une fois que les journaux de votre Broadway machin chose vont le savoir, tu seras le seul qu'on traitera de … traitre, de salop, de profiteur »

« Ferme là Puckerman ! »

« Hey, St James ! Sois pas autant sur les nerfs, je veux juste t'aider »

« Bah, tu m'aides pas trop là »

« Je fais ce que je peux ! »

« Je sais … »

« Comment elle était ma petite princesse juive alors ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Allez, donnes moi quelques détails, Quinn vient de me larguer et j'en peux plus ! Sois généreux et partage ton bonheur ! »

« Ca m'étonne qu'elle t'ai enfin largué d'ailleurs »

« Elle m'a largué mais si elle sait que je ne suis plus un coureur de jupons, elle me reprendra ! Elle a juste peur que je la trompe encore »

« T'es vraiment un salop ! Tu devrais être heureux qu'elle revienne vers toi à chaque fois »

« Je sais mais … »

« Tu devrais la laisser tranquille quelque temps »

« C'est monsieur l'amant qui me donne des conseils maintenant ? »

« J'ai jamais trompé ma copine, et encore moins celle avec qui je viens de m'installer

« J'étais bourré et je me rappelle même pas de la fille en question ! C'était une erreur ! »

« Tu l'as quand même faite ! »

« Bon, … discutons d'autre chose, j'en ai marre des serments ! »

« Tu viens toujours le mois prochain ? Rachel a vraiment envie de te revoir »

« Ouais ! J'ai posé mes jours de congés hier ! »

« Tu devrais inviter Quinn … Quand elle sera revenue dans tes bras ! »

« Hey ! Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ! Et mes bras sont incroyables, tu devrais demander à Berry, elle en était folle »

« A plus, Puckerman ! »

« St James ! Ne raccroches pas, tu me dois encore les détails croustillants de ta nuit avec Berry ! »

« A plus ! »

* * *

><p>Le mois de janvier passa vite au mois de février, et la relation entre Rachel et Jesse commença vraiment à se compliquer tout en se solidifiant. Ils étaient de plus en plus proches mais ils devaient faire extrêmement attention au théâtre. Souvent, ils avaient envie de s'embrasser, mais une personne était toujours derrière eux à les observer sans vraiment les observer.<p>

Jack commençait faire ressentir une pression à Rachel sur le plan intime. Il insistait de plus en plus souvent pour aller plus loin mais elle refusait. A vrai dire, ses nuits avec Jesse lui suffisaient et il était le seul en qui elle avait confiance.

Un soir, après qu'il l'ait supplier de passer la nuit dans son appartement, Rachel se retrouva dans le lit de Jack. Il était couché sur elle, ses mains voyageant sur son corps, et sa bouche dévorant la sienne. Il descendait ses mains lentement sur ses jambes nues, et les remontaient sous sa robe bien qu'elle le repoussait à chaque fois.

« Rachel », il gémit lourdement à son oreille.

« Je ne suis pas prête, Jack », elle répondit doucement en prenant ses mains qu'elle posa sur sa taille, loin du dessous de sa robe.

« Je suis certain que tu l'es ! Tu as juste peur, mais c'est ok, je vais pas te faire du mal », il essaya encore une fois de la convaincre en bougeant ses mains vers sa poitrine.

Rachel soupira. « Non ! »

« Allez », il insista, l'embrassant. Rachel ne voulait plus l'embrasser, et s'imaginant être plus intime que ça avec lui, lui donnait des nausées. « Ca fait des mois que j'attends », il continua malgré ses protestations.

« Jack… »

« J'en ai envie ! », dit-il, en l'embrassant d'une manière langoureuse.

« Je ne veux pas Jack ! », elle protesta plus violement cette fois-ci, en le poussant plus fois pour essayer de s'assoir. Mais, Jack le prit excrément mal, se releva à moitié sur ses genoux, la laissa s'assoir contre la tête de lit, et la fusilla du regard.

« Alors, je vais devoir attendre combien de temps ? Un mois, six mois, un an ? J'en ai marre, Rachel ! J'ai besoin de sexe, et toi, tu sers strictement à rien là ! Excepté, peut-être agir comme une none ! »

Paff !

Rachel venait de le gifler et sauta hors du matelas. « Tu es un connard, Jack ! »

« C'est bon, je suis désolé, mais c'est la vérité ! J'en ai marre de t'attendre moi ! », il se plaignit en reboutonnant sa chemise.

« C'est pas une raison pour me dire que je sers à rien et d'essayer de me forcer à faire l'amour avec toi », elle cria tout en mettant son manteau. « Si la seule chose que tu veux, c'est du sexe, et bien je suis désolée de t'apprendre que je ne suis pas la personne qu'il te faut »

« Rachel … », il soupira en allant l'attraper par le bras. « Pars pas ! »

« Pourquoi ? Entre critiquer mes tenues et me mettre la pression, tu ne fais pas grand-chose, Jack »

Il passa une main sur son front et sa tête. « Je veux juste qu'on le fasse une fois ! Une seule fois ! »

Rachel le regarda dans les yeux avec mépris, soupira et sortit de l'appartement.

« Rachel ! »

« Ne me touche pas ! », elle cria dans le couloir quand il attrapa son poignet.

« C'est bon, vas-y, pars ! »

Rachel quitta l'appartement de Jack en furie et les yeux en larmes. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas subir de pression, et là, c'en était trop. Elle ne voulait pas être avec lui, mais elle devait rester avec lui, et la peur d'un échec était immense.

Au lieu, d'aller chez Jesse qui habitait tout près de chez Jack, Rachel rentra chez elle. Si elle en parlait à Jesse, elle savait très bien qu'il allait mal le prendre. Jack était un ami, mais il savait très bien comment il était. Etre un coureur de jupons était une chose, mais ne pas respecter les choix d'une personne en était une autre.

* * *

><p><strong>Long chapitre, j'espère que vous l'avez aimé !<strong>

**Laissez moi savoir ;)**

**Le prochain chapitre d'ici peu ! **

**Spoilers: Jesse reçoit une offre qu'il peut difficilement refuser et Rachel a du mal à cacher ses sentiments**


	8. L'amour sera t il suffisant ?

**Chapitre 8**

**Désolée du retard :( Mais pour ceux qui aiment St Berry, ce 24 et 25 mars il y à le week-end St Berry et donc deux nouvelles histoires ! Les thèmes sont: St Berry on the press et meet the family ! **

**Merci à ceux qui me lisent et désolée s'il y a des fautes dans ce chapitre.**

* * *

><p>Comment faire face à l'homme que tu es supposée aimer et à l'homme que tu aimes au même moment ? C'est bien ce que se demandait Rachel. Après son fiasco avec Jack le week-end dernier, elle refusait de lui parler. Elle lui en voulait d'avoir été si arrogant et misogyne avec elle. Et Jesse était de l'autre côté. Elle se sentait mal pour lui. Il l'aimait mais devait accepter qu'un autre homme soit aussi à ses côtés. Elle savait que ça le tuait un peu plus chaque jour.<p>

Maintenant, elle était entourée de ces deux hommes. D'un côté il y avait Jack, et de l'autre Jesse. D'ailleurs, ce dernier n'était pas trop en forme plusieurs jours. Mais pour l'instant, tous les deux devaient se concentrer sur ce que le grand blond disait.

« Bon, un grand producteur est venu vous voir la semaine dernière et la dernière scène du spectacle n'est pas finie selon lui », expliqua-t-il assis sur une chaise à l'envers.

Jesse, qui avait les mains dans les proches avant de son gilet noir, fronça les sourcils. « Pas finie ? »

« Il y aurait une certaine appréhension entre vous deux, et il a raison dans un sens ! J'ai remarqué que depuis quelques semaines, vous … », Jack semblait chercher ses mots. Il s'était levé de la chaise. « Vous êtes coincés ! On dirait deux jeunes ados qui savent pas quoi faire de leurs mains ! »

« Quoi ? », se vexa Jesse qui était toujours debout à côté de Rachel. « Je crois que je sais mieux que toi ce que j'ai à faire sur scène ! Je pas un débutant dans mon domaine ! »

« Jesse … Ecoute, je peux comprendre que ça soit difficile pour toi de jouer des scènes comme ça ! Rachel et moi sommes ensemble, vous … »

« C'est à revoir ça ! », le corrigea Rachel avec une once d'agacement dans ses mots. Elle roulait des yeux tandis que Jack ne cessait de soupirer.

« Je suis désolé, ok ? J'ai pas su contrôler mes pulsions et… »

« C'est ni le lieu, ni le moment de régler vos comptes alors revenons à notre discussion», les calma Jesse qui ne voulait vraiment pas assister à une dispute. Il savait que si ça arrivait, il allait défendre Rachel et Jack remarquerait qu'il y a un truc entre eux qui n'est pas de l'amitié.

« Bon, je sais que ça doit être bizarre pour vous deux de jouer ces rôles mais vous devez être à fond dedans ! Je veux pas que vous faisiez l'amour sur scène mais les baisers doivent être plus convaincants ! C'est pas ma première grosse production et j'ai pas envie qu'elle soit la dernière à cause d'une histoire d'ado qui a mal finie »

« Notre histoire s'est très bien finie ! D'ailleurs, Jesse et moi sommes de très bons amis maintenant »

« Je l'avais remarqué ça … Mais c'est pas là que je veux en venir ! Il vous manque un truc et vous devez régler ça ! Je sais pas moi, mais faites comme tous les autres acteurs, embrassez-vous, sans la langue je précise, et oubliez vos problèmes personnels quand vous êtes sur scène ! », dit Jack en regardant du coin de l'œil Rachel.

« Comme tu voudras », soupira Jesse, se levant en laissant sa main effleurer le dos de Rachel sans que personne ne puisse s'en apercevoir. « Maintenant, je crois que j'ai d'autres choses plus importantes à régler ! »

Une fois que Jesse était hors de sa vue, Jack se rapprocha de Rachel. Son visage était soudain moins dur, et son corps moins tendu.

« Rachel… », il la mendia avec des yeux de chien battu.

« Quoi ? », elle lui répondit avec un regard qui en disait long.

« Je suis désolé pour l'autre soir, vraiment ! »

« Pourquoi ? Pour m'avoir presque forcée à coucher avec toi et pour m'avoir insultée ? »

« Pour tout ! Te blesser n'était vraiment pas mon intention »

« Je ne veux pas d'un homme comme toi, Jack ! Si tu ne peux pas me respecter, je… »

« Ne me quitte pas, Rachel ! S'il te plait, reste ! J'ai vraiment pas envie qu'on se sépare ! »

« J'ai encore besoin de temps »

« Pourquoi ? Combien de temps ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, Jack ! Mais j'ai besoin de digérer ton comportement et de comprendre où j'en suis … »

« Rachel… », il continua à supplier quand elle se leva pour aller rejoindre les autres acteurs. Elle était fatiguée de tout ça. Elle en avait vraiment marre certains jours.

* * *

><p>C'est ce soir-là que Jesse rejoignit Rachel chez elle. Amy était partie pour la journée et Rachel lui avait demandé de venir. Elle avait besoin de lui.<p>

En tant que petit ami, il se dépêcha d'enfiler une chemise, un jean et des chaussures et il alla la rejoindre dans son petit appartement trois pièces.

Quand il pénétra dans la pièce principale où se regroupaient cuisine et salon, il ne vit personne. La pièce était bien rangée, propre et vide de toute espèce humaine. Il marcha alors dans la chambre. Le lit de Rachel était celui sur le mur près de la fenêtre tandis que celui d'Amy était près de la porte.

Il la vit assise sur son lit, les jambes croisées et des écouteurs roses dans les oreilles. Dès qu'elle l'aperçut, elle posa son i-pod sur la table de chevet et sourit en replaçant ses cheveux derrière une oreille.

Jesse sourit et la rejoignit. Mais avant, il alla se pencher vers elle, posant une main sur sa nuque et avança ses lèvres contre les siennes. Rachel souriait et soupirait dans le baiser, s'écartant après quelques secondes de lui.

Il se mit assis sur le lit dans le sens de la largeur, laissant son dos appuyé contre le mur. Il regarda Rachel dans les yeux avec une de ses mains poser sur la jambe de Rachel.

« Tu vas bien ? », il lui demanda comme elle acquiesça. « Sûre ? »

« Je… »

« Rachel ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Jack ? »

« Le week-end dernier, je … je suis allée chez lui … C'était prévu depuis… »

« T'as pas besoin de te justifier »

Elle hocha la tête en remerciement. « Il a fini par m'embrasser ! Je l'ai laissé faire, je pensais que ça n'allait durer que quelques minutes comme toujours mais… », elle expliqua avec douleur comme Jesse sentait la colère monter en lui. « Il a commencé à insister pour aller plus loin… J'en n'avais vraiment pas envie ! Il a fini par m'insulter de none et je l'ai giflé ! »

« Je vais le … »

« Ne va pas lui parler, Jesse ! Je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça ! », pleura Rachel à présent à genoux sur le lit, ses deux mains sur la mâchoire de Jesse qui avait les yeux gris foncé de rage. « Je ne veux pas de…»

« Je ne vais pas le frapper »

« Je sais »

« Mais j'ai vraiment envie de le tuer ! C'est un … »

« Un imbécile ? Je sais ! », elle ricana et se serra contre le torse de Jesse qui la tirait encore plus vers lui. Elle était à cheval sur ses cuisses. « Je t'aime tellement Jesse », elle marmonna dans le creux de son cou comme il caressait ses cheveux, essayant de ne pas penser à Jack.

« Moi aussi, Rachel… moi aussi »

« On ira bien, hein ? »

« Je te le promets ! Une fois le spectacle terminé, on sera tranquille pour de bon »

« Encore un mois »

« Trente jours », souffla-t-il.

Rachel écarta son visage de son cou, le regardant dans les yeux. Elle remarqua dans ces-derniers, à présent bleu clair, qu'il s'était calmé.

« Un magazine veut des photos du casting », elle rigola quand Jesse commença à lui picorer les lèvres. Elle adorait quand il faisait ça, il commençait par ses lèvres, puis par son cou et enfin par l'endroit sensible qui se trouvait en dessous de son oreille. C'était doux et puéril.

« Ces photos seront sublimes ! Nous sommes parfaits ! »

« Nous ? »

« Tu ! », il admit, l'embrassant le long de sa gorge. « Jack sera jaloux en voyant les photos ! »

« Jesse… », elle gémit quand il l'embrassa plus ardemment sur les lèvres. L'ambiance n'était plus du tout la même. « Amy sera là d'ici quelques minutes »

« Rien de plus que ce qu'on fait maintenant », il lui promit en la regardant dans les yeux.

Rachel rigola doucement. « Je n'ai vraiment pas envie qu'elle nous surprenne dans une position compromettante … J'ai cru que j'allais mourir de honte la dernière fois»

« C'était le risque à prendre ! », il rigola tout en continuant à l'embrasser.

Rachel laissa sa main traverser ses boucles courtes comme les mains de Jesse se baladaient sur ses hanches, heureux qu'elle ait opté pour un pull si fin.

« Elle a jeté son dévolu sur quelqu'un d'autre tu sais… »

« Ah bon ? »

« Mmm… Sur… un gars… avec qui elle travaille… Jesse… », il était si doué. Elle se demandait vraiment comment il faisait pour embrasser si bien. « Peut importe ! »

« Peu importe quoi ? », demanda Jesse en soulevant ses sourcils.

« Ne te retiens pas ! Mais verrouille la porte de la chambre … S'il te plait»

Jesse rigola, se leva pour aller fermer la porte de la chambre et rejoignit Rachel qui était couchée sur le lit. Malheureusement pour eux, Amy débarqua quelques minutes plus tard, et même si elle les insista à faire comme si elle n'était pas là, Jesse avait eu toutes ses envies de couper en entendant la jeune blonde chanter du Alicia Keys comme une casserole ! Elle avait une voix horrible. Rachel était morte de rire en voyant les grimaces que pouvait faire son petit-ami (enfin son amant) en entendant sa colocataire.

« Elle a vraiment besoin de prendre des cours », il fit remarqua, regardant Rachel couchée sur lui.

« Je sais mais… elle a du potentiel derrière toutes ces fausses notes, et j'ai vraiment pas envie qu'elle soit meilleure que moi »

« Personne n'est meilleur que toi », rigola Jesse en l'embrassant sur le front. « On commande du chinois ? »

« Mmm… Tu sais ce que je veux ? »

« Un plat de nouilles végétariennes », il répondit alors qu'il venait de se lever du lit pour aller demander à Amy ce qu'elle voulait manger.

« Et cette fois-ci, prends en aussi ! J'ai vraiment pas envie de partager mon plat ce soir»

« Quoi ? Non ! Je vais prendre de la viande et picorer dans tes nouilles ! C'est toujours meilleur dans le plat des autres ! »

« J'avais remarqué que tu aimais piquer les choses des autres ! »

« Je vous ferais remarquer que vous n'êtes pas une chose mademoiselle Berry … Mais malheureusement pour moi, je suis toujours en retard pour m'approprier ces choses avant qu'une autre personne les ait! »

« L'escargot finit toujours par gagner la course un jour ou l'autre ! »

« Tout comme le crapaud devient un prince », dit-il, faisant référence à Jack.

Rachel tourna la tête, sceptique. « Ce crapaud-là ne se transformera jamais ! Jamais !»

* * *

><p>Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. C'était inattendu et incroyable en même temps. Une opportunité tentante mais si dangereuse à saisir. Il rêvait d'une proposition comme celle-là depuis son entrée sur Broadway, mais il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'elle tombe maintenant.<p>

Jesse pensa directement à toutes les conséquences que cette proposition pouvait lui apporter. Il y avait tout d'abord les conséquences positives: une augmentation non négligeable du salaire, un meilleur statut, une grande possibilité d'être nominé aux Tony Awards et une notoriété incroyable. Mais il y avait aussi des côtés vraiment négatifs, car accepter cette offre signifiait: l'annoncer à Rachel, changer en quelque sorte de vie, bouleverser ses habitudes, risquer de perdre Rachel, laisser Rachel seule 8 heures par jour avec Jack,… La plupart de ces conséquences étaient en rapport avec Rachel, mais il savait aussi très bien qu'en acceptant, elle serait très fière de lui. Pour l'instant, il se demandait vraiment pourquoi maintenant et pas l'année prochaine ?

« Jesse ? », le réveilla une voix au loin qu'il reconnut entre mille. C'était surement une des plus belles voix qu'il connaissait, aussi ringarde que cette réplique pouvait être.

« Ouais ? », il cria en retour, rangeant les feuilles qu'il avait entre ses mains dans un tiroir de sa commode.

Rachel entre alors dans la chambre. Elle était radieuse. Dès qu'il l'aperçut, il sourit de plaisir. Elle portait une jolie robe mauve très moderne et Rachel Berry en même temps. Ses cheveux étaient ondulés naturellement mais plus courts, ils tombaient pile sur ses épaules.

Jesse s'avança doucement vers elle, se baissa à sa hauteur et brossa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi », elle rigola contre ses lèvres, le tirant avec sa main dans le salon. L'appartement de Jesse était vraiment beaucoup plus spacieux que le sien. Elle le força à s'assoir sur le canapé et elle se positionna en face de lui.

« Donc… », il commença en soulevant les sourcils.

Elle sourit fièrement. « Ce n'est pas quelque chose de matériel ! »

« Ah bon ? »

« Non mais je suis sûre que ça va te plaire »

« Oh … », il ricana en se redressant.

« J'ai pris la décision de… de déménager ! Je crois que c'est le bon moment ! Amy et moi avons vraiment besoin d'un espace à nous et ca devient très compliqué de dormir dans la même chambre ! Elle sort avec ce garçon, Stephen, et il y a nous deux… On a vraiment besoin de se séparer ! … Amy et moi bien sûr, pas nous deux ! », lui annonça-t-elle avec un grand sourire qui disparut quand Jesse ne répondit pas.

Rachel se racla la gorge et Jesse se réveilla finalement, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Rachel, c'est incroyable », il marmonna, la serrant contre lui. « Mais tu en es sûre ? »

« Certaine ! », elle confirma. « J'ai vraiment envie d'avoir plus de liberté et de pouvoir t'inviter sans avoir peur qu'Amy nous surprenne »

« Ca serait pas mal », il rigola en retour. « Tu vas chercher un appartement alors ? »

« Oui, c'est ce à quoi je pensais », elle murmura, haussant les épaules.

« Je t'aime », déclara soudainement Jesse avec un sérieux plutôt poignant. Son regard était brillant et perçant comme Rachel se lança sur lui, l'embrassant à pleine bouche comme jamais.

« Je t'aime aussi, Jesse… Si je le pouvais, je te prendrais avec moi dès demain »

« Ca serait incroyable mais je doute que tes pères me laisseraient vivre si je kidnappais leur fille de 24 ans »

« Vingt cinq ! », elle rectifia. « Tu savais qu'à cet âge là, la mère de Noah avait déjà deux enfants ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Noah qui avait un an et son frère qui en avait six »

Jesse soupira. « Je sais pas comment elle a pu survivre, Puckerman est si … »

« Grossier, énervant, lourd ? »

« J'allais dire compliqué et nerveux mais tu n'as pas tort ! Mais je nous vois vraiment pas avec deux enfants de si tôt »

« Quand j'avais seize ans, mon plan sur dix ans prévoyait que je sois enceinte l'année suivant mes vingt cinq ans ! », dit-elle sur un ton de plaisanterie.

« Le mien disait que je devais vivre à Los Angeles dans une villa avec une femme et une maitresse »

« Tu es vraiment comme les autres hommes parfois ! », le gronda Rachel en le tapant sur le torse. Jesse rigola, la tirant contre lui.

« Je vais t'aider à trouver un appartement »

« Un studio je dirais car même si j'ai un bon salaire en considèrent que c'est mon premier spectacle, je n'ai pas les moyens de me permettre … »

« Quelque chose comme moi ? »

« Oui ! »

« Je connais un très bon site… »

« Merci ! Mais je dois te laisser… Désolée ? »

« Vas-y, j'ai des appels à faire de toute façon »

Rachel se leva sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa doucement. « Tu m'appelles ce soir ? »

« Comme toujours »

« Je t'aime »

« Moi aussi ! »

* * *

><p>Jesse n'avait toujours pas pris de décision le lendemain. Il savait au fond quelle allait être sa réponse, mais ça l'effrayait de faire le pas et d'assumer les conséquences qui allaient s'ensuivre.<p>

En arrivant au théâtre le soir, Rachel était dans sa loge en train de l'attendre. Il était en retard et il le savait.

« Jesse ! Le spectacle va commencer dans quinze minutes ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Tu es vraiment en retard, tu n'auras pas le temps d'échauffer ta voix », elle cria comme il commençait à se déshabiller pour enfiler son costume. Honnêtement, il n'était jamais arrivé aussi à la bourre.

« Je me suis endormi », il se justifia calmement en lui lançant un regard qui lui faisait comprendre qu'il rêvait de pouvoir l'embrasser et de la serrer dans ses bras. « Ne sois pas aussi nerveuse, Rachel, tout ira bien ! »

« Je suis si stressée, Jesse ! Il y a une grande actrice qui vient nous voir et j'ai vraiment pas envie de la décevoir »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout sera parfait », il insista comme il enlevait son pull noir, se retrouvant ainsi torse nu avec son pantalon ouvert. Il alla vers Rachel, l'embrassant vite sur les lèvres. « Tout ira pour le mieux, je te le promets ! »

Rachel baissa la tête, à part ce baiser, il n'y avait aucun contact entre eux et ça l'angoissait vraiment. « Tu étais vraiment en train de dormir ? »

« Oui ! Et je suis vraiment désolé… »

« Tu ne me trompes pas ? »

« Quoi ? », il demanda étonné par la question et déboussolé alors que la porte de la loge s'ouvrit. Heureusement pour eux, Jesse était à un mètre de Rachel, mais toujours à moitié nu.

Rachel paniqua directement en voyant Jack entrer. Il haussa les sourcils en voyant Rachel et Jesse. Il ne disait rien.

« Elle m'a déjà vu nu ! », dit Jesse sans réfléchir.

« Quoi ? Quand ? », demanda Jack à Rachel, surprit et en colère.

Rachel cherchait à se rassurer dans le regard de Jesse. « Je … On … »

« Je pensais que vous aviez jamais couché ensemble ! »

« Je ne savais pas vraiment à quoi ressemblait un homme en vrai… », marmonna Rachel, gênée par la situation, surtout qu'elle était en train de mentir. « J'avais quinze ans, je voulais juste en savoir plus ! La plupart des filles de mon âge n'étaient déjà plus vierges ! Et Jesse était là, fière de son corps et prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour moi »

« Oh », marmonna Jack en regardant Jesse qui était maintenant dans sa tenue de scène tout en allant près de Rachel qu'il embrassa tendrement. Jesse sentait la colère couler dans ses veines en voyant cette scène.

« Tu viens chez moi ce soir ? »

« Heuu… Bien sûr ? »

* * *

><p>Pendant l'entracte, Jesse en voulait toujours à Rachel d'avoir dit oui à Jack. Elle le remarqua directement et décida d'aller lui parler. Ils étaient derrière le rideau qui allait s'ouvrir très bientôt.<p>

« Jesse… », elle murmura assez bas pour que personne ne puisse l'entendre.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu m'en veux ? »

« Non ! »

« Ne sois pas comme ça… », elle le supplia. « Tu sais que j'étais obligée de dire oui… Je… Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de passer cette soirée avec lui mais… »

« Mais quoi ? »

« J'étais obligée »

« Pas du tout Rachel, tu aurais très bien pu trouver une excuse comme je le fais à chaque fois que quelqu'un m'invite à sortir ! »

« Je… Je suis désolée … »

« Je sais », il souffla. « C'est juste que… »

« Jesse, qu'est ce qui se passe ? T'es vraiment étrange depuis hier… »

« J'avais prévu de t'annoncer quelque chose ce soir mais on dirait que ça va devoir attendre ! »

« Quoi ? Non ! Je peux toujours dire non à Jack »

« Ca peut attendre ! »

« Je n'aime pas quand nos discussions se terminent de cette façon Jesse… »

« Rachel… »

« Tu ne veux pas me quitter, hein ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! Tu crois vraiment que je suis capable de te faire ça ? »

« Non… J'ai juste peur »

« Je ne vais pas te quitter ! », il assura une dernière fois avant que le rideau ne se lève.

Cette fois-ci, Jack ni aucun n'autre producteur n'a fait de remarque concernant leur jeu. Rachel et Jesse avaient montré tout le talent et les scènes romantiques semblaient plus vraies que jamais. Plusieurs dames dans le public avant même pleurer. Au moment où ils jouaient ou s'embrassaient, Rachel et Jesse se fichaient que Jack ou quelqu'un d'autre puisse remarquer qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre eux.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Il y aura plus de moments centrés sur Rachel et Jesse à partir de maintenant. Les autres personnages, exceptés Jack ou Amy(et encore pour elle) seront vraiment peu présents. Je pense que cette histoire va compter en tout 15 chapitres :)<strong>

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, les commentaires rendent toujours ma journée encore meilleure :) **

**Je vais essayer de publier le prochain chapitre le week-end prochain xD **


	9. Amour ou travail ?

**Voilà enfin le chapitre 9 ! Je suis vraiment désolée du retard, je n'ai pas du tout pu mettre à jour plus tôt :( **

**Mais il devrait y avoir plus de deux nouveaux chapitres dans les trois semaines à venir :p**

**J'espère tout de même que ce chapitre est bon**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p>« Jesse ! », dit-elle fermement en fermant la porte de la loge derrière elle. Rachel était frustrée, en colère et voulait savoir ce que lui cachait Jesse. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlés depuis près de deux jours et s'en était désormais assez.<p>

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? », il lui demanda d'une voix douce et inquiète en se retournant. Il était en train de finir de s'habiller. Il lui restait à enfiler des chaussures et à mettre une chemise sur son t-shirt noir.

« Pourquoi tu m'évites ? Je te connais Jesse et je sais que tu me caches quelque chose ! »

« Comment ? »

« Je sais que tu m'en veux d'être avec Jack, que je ne sois pas assez souvent avec toi, qu'on doive se cacher mais tu dois me dire ce que tu me caches, Jesse… Ca a un rapport à ce que tu voulais me dire l'autre soir ? »

« Pourquoi tu veux le savoir, Rachel ? Après tout, la seule chose qui t'importe en ce moment c'est ce fichu spectacle ! », commença à cracher Jesse d'un ton sec. Il était vraiment de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui. En plus, d'une journée difficile et pleine d'embuches, son père l'avait appelé plus tôt dans la soirée pour lui dire que dès le mois prochain, il ne lui verserait plus les 200$ qu'il recevait tous les mois depuis sa naissance.

« Parce que je tiens à toi ! Et je t'interdis de dire ça, tu sais très bien que c'est faux ! », le prévint-elle en le regardant avec exaspération et espoir. « Je t'en supplie, Jesse… »

« Non ! J'en ai vraiment marre de toutes ces conneries et j'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler ! »

« Alors, voilà ? Tu veux vraiment qu'on en finisse là ? Juste parce que j'ai accepté de passer une soirée avec Jack ? Vraiment ? Où est-ce à cause de ce que tu refuses de me dire ?»

« C'est pas que j'en peux plus de cette situation ! Je sais que j'ai dit que j'attendrai mais ça fait plus de trois mois ! Trois mois ! Trois mois que je suis obligé de mentir, de faire semblant de ne rien ressentir pour toi, de ne pas pouvoir te toucher ou te regarder quand j'en ai envie et maintenant je crois que j'en peux plus ! J'ai pas envie de nous voir, toi comme moi, dans cette situation toute notre vie ! Je peux même pas complètement te rendre heureuse, je suis sans cesse en train de penser à toi, à Jack, à la pression qu'il peut te faire ressentir, à … »

Rachel cligna des yeux, regardant Jesse à bout de souffle mais toujours très calme extérieurement. « Jesse… »

« On ne peut pas être ensemble, Rachel ! Tout nous sépare ! On… »

« Qu'est-ce qui nous sépare, Jesse ? Dans trois mois, on sera ensemble, et je quitterai Jack ! Jesse…je t'aime et je veux être avec toi, pas avec lui… crois-moi s'il te plait»

Jesse se leva de la chaise où il était assis, et marcha vers Rachel. Elle le regardait dans les yeux, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Jesse toucha une mèche de ses cheveux avant de mettre ses mains dans les poches de son jean par nervosité.

« Je t'aime aussi, Rachel mais… Je veux vraiment pas que tu souffres »

« Pourquoi je souffrirais, Jesse ? Tu es tous les jours à mes côtés, et je sais que tu m'aimes ! J'ai confiance en toi », elle murmura très bas.

« Je… Je… Je ne peux pas, Rachel ! Crois moi, c'est pour toi que je fais ça »

« Que tu fais quoi ? », demanda Rachel en balbutiant comme des larmes commençaient à couler de ses yeux. « C'est de ma faute, c'est ça ? Je… »

« Rachel… », souffla douloureusement Jesse, voulant au fond de lui aller la serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser et lui dire qu'il l'aimait plus que tout et que jamais il ne l'abandonnerait. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, la porte de la loge s'ouvrit, forçant Rachel à vite essuyer ses larmes.

« Jess, c'est Harry Schifman, je crois que… Rachel ? Que fais-tu ici ? », questionna Jack qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce avec un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années.

« Je… Je… »

« On discutait d'Alyssa ! », la coupa Jesse avec un regard persuasif. Rachel acquiesça pour confirmer les paroles de Jesse et sortit de la pièce en silence.

« Donc, cet homme veut te parler affaires ! Je vais vous laisser seuls »

« Merci », le salua Jesse en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Jesse St James ! », déclara l'homme mûr une fois Jack hors des lieux. « Très bon acteur ! »

« Merci », marmonna-t-il en serrant la main de l'homme et en s'appuyant contre un meuble.

« Non, vraiment, très bon jeu ! Dommage que Jack soit si aveugle ! »

« De quoi vous parlez ? »

« Vous et cette jeune femme, vous avez une liaison, pas vrai ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Aucune inquiétude, je ne dirai rien mais faites attention, les liaisons finissent toujours mal ! Surtout si vous travaillez avec le petit ami de la femme en question »

« Je… c'est compliqué !»

« Je n'en doute pas, mais heureusement pour moi, votre vie privée m'importe peu et la seule chose que je veux c'est vous convaincre de jouer dans la pièce de Seeley ! Vous êtes un acteur incroyable et seul vous pouvez jouer ce rôle à la perfection »

« Je n'ai pas encore fait de choix »

« Vraiment ? Ou est-ce juste cette jeune femme qui vous retient ? Après-tout, si vous quittez cette pièce, vous allez devoir la laisser seule tous les jours avec son petit ami et sans vous dans les parages, ils risquent de se rapprocher et d'avoir des sentiments plus forts l'un pour l'autre ! Mais si vous refusez, elle risque de s'en vouloir et votre relation finira en fiasco »

« Rachel n'a rien à voir avec tout ça ! »

« Je sais, je sais… Mais revenons-en à mon but initial, Seeley veut une réponse avant mercredi ! Les répétitions commencent la semaine prochaine et … »

« Je serai là ! », l'interrompit Jesse en mettant sa veste en cuir noire sur sa chemise à carreaux gris. « Mais pas un mot sur ma vie privée ! »

« Comme vous voudrez ! »

« Et aucun sous entendus ! Compris ? »

« Ca me va »

* * *

><p>Rachel avait quitté la loge de Jesse pour aller se cacher dans sa loge personnelle. La discussion qu'ils avaient eue l'avait vraiment perturbée et elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Est-ce que Jesse l'avait quittée ? Voulait-il lui faire passer un message ? Se servait-il d'elle ?<p>

Elle ne savait plus du tout où elle en était mais elle savait qu'elle lui en voulait de ne pas lui faire confiance et de ne pas lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Jack arriva doucement dans la pièce. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué qu'elle pleurait quand il avait débarqué avec ce Harry dans la loge de Jesse. Il vint derrière elle, posant ses deux mains sur ses épaules dénudées.

« Tu m'en veux toujours ? », il demanda. Rachel haussa des épaules. « Je peux t'offrir un déjeuner pour me faire pardonner ? »

« Tu peux toujours essayer », elle murmura, pensant que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée d'aller manger un morceau. Elle n'avait surement pas mangé depuis un très long moment. « Mais avant, qui est Harry Schifman? »

« Un associé de Seeley Stanley ! Ils veulent Jesse dans leur nouveau spectacle ! Et ça m'énerve vraiment que cette brute ose venir faire son marché ici, dans mon théâtre ! »

« Jesse va quitter la pièce ? »

« Surement ! Mais t'inquiète, sa doublure est vraiment bien même si on va devoir lui teindre les cheveux ! ». Rachel resta sans parler, silencieuse. « On va manger ? »

« Oui »

Rachel se leva, toujours dans le silence, et suivit Jack. Il lui parlait mais honnêtement, elle ne prêtait pas beaucoup attention à ce qu'il disait. Il était surement encore en train de parler de lui et du match de baseball de jeudi soir.

Ils allèrent s'assoir dans un petit restaurant italien où elle commanda un potage à la tomate qu'elle ne mangea guère, trop occupée à penser à Jesse et au fait qu'il puisse quitter le spectacle. Mais, elle lui en voulait surtout pour ne lui avoir rien dit.

En y repensant, elle finit par se dire que s'il n'avait rien dit, c'était peu être de sa faute à elle. Après tout, elle était la seule à avoir accepté d'aller chez Jack alors qu'elle savait que tous les mardis soir, elle passait la nuit chez Jesse où ils discutaient tranquillement sur le lit de ce dernier avant de s'endormir devant un vieux film romantique.

« Rachel ? », l'appela Jack quand il commença à remarquer qu'elle était dans un autre monde.

« Heuu… Oui ? »

« Tu ne m'écoutes pas ! »

« Désolée, je pensais juste à mes pères que je n'ai pas vus depuis longtemps »

« Tu devrais peut-être les inviter ! J'ai une chambre de disponible si tu as besoin »

« Merci… », sourit-elle faussement au grand blond. Il inspira un grand coup et se redressa. Rachel sentit directement qu'il allait dire quelque chose d'important. Elle le regarda alors avec ces grands yeux pleins de désespoir et d'impatience.

« Rachel… Je suis vraiment désolé pour l'autre soir, je ne voulais vraiment pas te blesser ! En fait je n'ai jamais autant apprécié la compagnie d'une femme avant toi … Je… Je t'aime, Rachel ! »

Il l'aimait ? Mais, comment ? Jack était supposé aimer la présence physique des femmes, et seulement ça. Rachel n'avait vraiment pas prévu qu'un jour, Jack puisse lui dire ça. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre. Jack l'aimait ! Mais elle non, elle aimait Jesse, qui lui, semblait vouloir la quitter…

« Tu … Tu ne dis rien ? », demanda Jack, espérant qu'elle réponde quelque chose de similaire à ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Jack, je ne suis pas prête pour te dire que je ressens la même chose ! Tu es un homme vraiment beau, marrant, un peu jaloux sur les bords mais vraiment agréable mais… je n'en suis pas encore à ce stade… », elle balbutia en retour, sentant les larmes couler doucement sur ses pommettes roses. Aujourd'hui semblait vraiment être une journée terrible jour pour elle. L'homme qu'elle aimait l'avait quittée et l'homme, qui l'aimait, venait de lui avouer ses sentiments. Le dilemme était si simple et si difficile en même temps.

Jack avait l'air d'être vexé, assis là, sur cette chaise en face d'elle dans un costume gris foncé très classe. Rachel posa brusquement sa serviette sur la table, prit sa veste rouge d'hiver et se leva.

« Je… Je ne peux pas, Jack… Désolée », elle s'excusa en pleurs avant de quitter le restaurant.

« Rachel, attends ! », cria-t-il en se levant de son siège, mais c'était trop tard, Rachel était déjà montée dans un taxi pour retourner chez elle, en espérant qu'Amy avait décidé de passer la nuit à l'appartement. Elle avait plus que jamais besoin de réconfort.

* * *

><p>Le voyage en taxi fut terriblement long, il y avait des bouchons partout et elle n'arrivait pas s'arrêter de pleurer. Tout était de trop, elle voulait vraiment en finir au plus vite. Elle avait besoin de sa meilleure amie et d'un verre d'eau. En bref, d'un moment de répit.<p>

Quand elle entra dans l'immeuble, sa voisine âgée d'une soixantaine d'années lui demanda si elle allait bien. Rachel hocha simplement la tête et rentra au plus vite dans son petit appartement.

Elle devait vraiment être un gâchis. Son maquillage devait être en ruine, tout devait avoir coulé. Et pour couronner le tout, Amy semblait ne pas être là.

Rachel courra vers sa chambre et tomba sur son lit en pleurs, attrapant un coussin qu'elle se mit à tenir contre sa poitrine.

Elle pensait à Jesse, à ce qu'il devait être en train de faire à ce moment là. Dans ses plus belles pensées, elle espérait qu'il soit dans le même état qu'elle. Elle voulait qu'il souffre de leur séparation. Elle savait que c'était là qu'il voulait en venir plus tôt dans la soirée. Il n'avait pas dit les mots mais il allait le faire.

Une heure plus tard, elle entendit la porte d'entrée se fermer. Pour son plus grand bonheur, elle reconnut les talons et la façon de marcher d'Amy. C'était des pas lourds et secs.

« Rachel ? », cria la petite blonde en marchant dans la cuisine minuscule. « T'es là ? », elle ajouta, remarquant les affaires de sa meilleure amie sur le petit canapé en cuir blanc. Rachel ne répondit rien, continuant à sangloter en silence.

Amy arriva alors dans la chambre. Dès qu'elle vit Rachel couchée sur son lit en pleurs, elle s'élança vers elle pour la réconforter dans ses bras.

« Rachel… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?»

« Je… Jesse… »

« Jesse ? Il y a eu un problème avec lui ? »

« Je pense qu'il m'a quittée », elle bafouilla, son visage mouillé contre l'épaule d'Amy.

« Quoi ? Il a fait quoi ? Et comment ça tu penses ? », s'énerva-t-elle, rêvant déjà de crier et de taper sur Jesse. « Calme toi d'abord … Respire bien et stoppe moi ces larmes… »

Rachel fit ce qu'Amy lui conseilla, et quelques minutes plus tard elle prit un grand souffle. « Il pense qu'on ne peut plus être ensemble ? »

« Pourquoi ? Le spectacle ne finit que dans un mois »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment… Un vieil homme et Jack sont arrivés à ce moment là et Jesse n'a pas eu le temps de finir… Mais il a dit que c'était mieux pour moi… »

« Quoi ? Quel… »

« Il va quitter la pièce », la coupa Rachel. « Un grand producteur le veut dans une nouvelle pièce la semaine prochaine ! Seeley Stanley ! »

« Oh… Je suis vraiment désolée… »

« Je l'aime, Amy ! Vraiment, et j'ai peur d'être seule, sans lui »

« Ca va aller »

« Non ! En plus d'être séparé au théâtre, on sera aussi séparé dans la vraie vie ! C'est un vrai désastre »

« Rachel… »

« Pourquoi il fait ça ? Il aurait très bien pu accepter la proposition sans me quitter ! Je peux survivre sans lui huit heures par jour ! Et encore, on ne répète presque plus maintenant qu'on joue sur scène tous les soirs ! »

« Je… Les hommes sont des imbéciles parfois,… »

« J'ai envie qu'il revienne ! Je veux juste qu'il soit là, à mes côtés »

« Je sais, ma chérie, je sais… »

« Mais j'ai besoin de me reposer je crois »

« Je vais te laisser »

« Attends ! Jack m'a dit qu'il m'aimait ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire avec lui, Amy ? »

« Je ne peux pas décider à ta place, Rachel mais la meilleure solution selon moi serait de le quitter »

« Mais je ne peux pas ! Il est connu dans tous les Etats Unis ! Tout le monde va m'espionner si je le quitte, et … le spectacle sera fichu ! »

« Ecoute, reposes toi et on discutera de tout ça demain matin ! Mais la première chose à faire, c'est de parler à Jesse »

« Je… Je ne veux pas lui parler maintenant ! », affirma Rachel tandis qu'Amy se leva du lit.

« Je sais mais… je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça et seul lui peut régler ce bordel ! »

* * *

><p>Une fois Rachel endormie, Amy décida de prendre le portable de cette dernière avec elle dans le salon, s'assurant ainsi que sa meilleure amie pourrait dormir en toute tranquillité. Et à peine un quart d'heure plus tard, elle recevait les premiers messages.<p>

« Rachel, on doit vraiment parler ? », disait Jack. Un deuxième arriva aussitôt. « Réponds à mes appels, stp »

Ensuite, Jesse l'appela. Amy ne répondit pas, et laissa le téléphone sonner, après l'avoir mis en silencieux. Pendant les deux heures qui suivirent, Jesse ne fit qu'appeler. A aucun moment, il ne laissa un message sur son répondeur, mais il continua à appeler. Plus qu'épuisée, Amy se décida finalement à décrocher.

« Rachel, je … »

« Elle dort ! », dit sèchement Amy.

« Amy ? », demanda Jesse perplexe. « Comment elle va ? »

« Mal et c'est à cause de toi… »

« Je sais mais… »

« Mais quoi ? Tu crois vraiment qu'elle allait accepter que tu la quittes aussi facilement ? D'autant plus que maintenant, elle sait que tu vas aussi quitter le spectacle ! »

« Quoi ? Comment elle sait ça ? »

« Jack lui a dit, je suppose ! »

« Jack ? »

« Elle a été diner avec lui et je l'ai retrouvée en pleurs à l'appartement après qu'il lui ait dit qu'il l'aimait ! »

« Comment ? Jack l'aime ? Laisse-moi rire ! »

« Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que tu l'abandonnes ! Tu la laisses seule affronter tout ça alors qu'elle te faisait confiance, qu'elle t'aimait plus que n'importe qui ! Même plus que ses pères ! »

« Je… Je ne voulais pas faire ça mais… »

« Et ne me dis pas que t'étais obligé, ce sont des conneries ! On a toujours le choix St James et toi tu viens d'en faire un mauvais ! »

« Je… Elle est à l'appartement maintenant ? »

« Oui mais elle dort et je t'interdis de venir la réveiller ! »

« Je…. Je suis vraiment qu'un con », marmonna Jesse à l'autre bout du fil.

« Tu peux le dire ça ! Et tu as intérêt à t'excuser ! Si tu la quittes, tant pis pour toi mais tu ne peux pas la laisser dans un état pareil sans même t'excuser ou t'expliquer ! »

« Je ne vais pas la quitter !»

« Elle pense le contraire »

« Je … J'ai été con, je voulais pas faire ça ! »

« Bah tu l'as fait ! »

« Je … »

« Au revoir Jesse, et pense bien aux conséquences de tes actions ! », déclara Amy avant de raccrocher, laissant Jesse à l'autre bout du fil incapable de penser à autre chose que Rachel. Plus tôt, dans la soirée, il n'imaginait vraiment pas avoir blessé autant Rachel mais maintenant, quand Amy lui avait parlé, il s'était vraiment rendu compte de ce que ses paroles allaient avoir comme conséquences. Et pourtant, il ne voulait rien de ce qu'il avait dit, la seule chose qu'il désirait était d'être aux côtés de Rachel.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Cette situation vous plait ? Aucune inquiétude, le prochain chapitre sera moins "malheureux" pour St Berry ! Mais ça ne veut pas non plus dire qu'il sera "heureux" xD<strong>

**Un ou deux commentaires avant le prochain chapitre ? Les reviews sont toujours agréables à lire et je les adore :)**


	10. Celle que je veux

**Chapitre 10**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

><p>Il voulait absolument voir Rachel, mais à chaque fois qu'il lui téléphonait, elle lui disait qu'elle ne n'était pas prête pour l'affronter. Jesse se sentait mal, Rachel ne refusait jamais de lui parler et là, la seule chose qu'elle faisait été de le rejeter.<p>

Quant à Jack, il alla, au culot, la voir chez elle, un bouquet de fleurs et une boite de pralines à la main. Ces derniers n'empêchèrent guère Rachel de lui faire part de son désir de rompre. Jack s'emporta directement la nouvelle, affirmant qu'il ne comprenait plus rien.

Samedi avait été la journée la plus longue que Jesse n'avait jamais connue dans sa vie. Les heures défilaient lentement et le sommeil ne venait pas. Il ne faisait que se retourner dans son lit et regarder l'heure qu'affichait son réveil. Il voulait tant téléphoner à Rachel et s'expliquer avec elle mais il savait aussi pertinemment que lui donner un peu de temps était une des meilleures choses à faire.

« Quoi ? Mais t'es qu'un débile mental, St James ! », l'insulta le lendemain Puck lorsqu'il l'appela. « Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ? C'est à Berry que tu parlais pas à une de ces filles qui sont comme des mecs et qui veulent que du cul ! »

Jesse était penaud et perdu, se demandant lui-même pourquoi il avait dit tout ça à Rachel. « J'sais pas… », il soupira dans le téléphone.

« J'espère bien que tu vas régler ça vite, et si tu t'excuses pas, je vais pas hésiter à te salir devant Berry ! »

« Je vais m'excuser! », assura alors Jesse avec un peu plus d'assurance. Il était tôt dans l'après-midi et d'ici quelques heures, il allait devoir se rendre au théâtre et affronter la présence de Rachel. Il lui avait déjà envoyé des milliers d'excuses par sms mais les lui présenter en personne était préférable.

« T'as intérêt ! T'as pas essayé de l'appeler ? »

« Hier soir mais c'est sa colocataire qui a répondu »

« Amy ? Je parie qu'elle t'a fait un discours sanglant »

« S'en était vraiment pas loin… »

« Cette fille est une vraie menace parfois ! Je me demande même comment j'ai pu coucher avec elle… »

« Moi aussi ! », marmonna Jesse. « J'ai eu Rachel ce matin mais elle m'a dit qu'elle avait besoin de temps »

« Fallait s'en douter, les nanas ont toujours besoin de temps »

« Et avec ton boulot, comment ça se passe ? »

« Pas trop bien ! J'ai essayé de prendre mon week-end mais mon patron a refusé ! J'ai des heures à rattraper »

« Donc tu seras pas là samedi pour voir Rachel ? »

« Non… D'ailleurs, je vais devoir l'appeler pour lui expliquer toute cette histoire »

« Ouais… »

« Mais ce gars est vrai connard, je te le jure ! La semaine dernière, ma mère est tombée malade et j'ai dû aller m'occuper d'elle et mon cher patron a refusé de me payer, voulant faire croire que je ne pouvais pas prendre deux jours pour m'occuper de ma mère souffrante ! Un cancer ne semble pas assez important pour lui ! »

« Tu devrais venir à New York ! »

« Pour faire quoi ? Me ruiner ? Non merci »

« Je pourrais te dégoter un job, tu sais »

« Je… J'en sais rien…. La vie est vraiment chère là-bas et Quinn vient enfin d'avoir sa promotion ! J'ai pas envie de tout ruiner »

« Ouais, je comprends mais réfléchis-y »

« Mmm…. Bon je te laisse, je dois y aller ! A plus, mec »

« Bye ! »

* * *

><p>Rachel avait toujours été une jeune femme sensible et dur extérieurement. Non pas que c'était un défaut de donner de fausses apparences. En fait, souvent, ça la rendait agréable à vivre, surtout pour les hommes. En effet, en dépit de toutes ses exigences qui pouvaient parfois paraitre stupides, elle était très gentille et sensible dans le fond. D'ailleurs, Finn était un des premiers à l'avoir remarqué. Sa sensibilité était bien la cause de toutes les chances qu'elle lui avait données.<p>

Depuis un jour et douze heures maintenant, elle avait cette envie incessante de pleurer, de crier au monde entier combien elle était malheureuse. Jesse et elle s'étaient disputés et il lui manquait déjà terriblement. D'un côté, elle voulait l'appeler et lui pardonner et d'un autre côté, elle voulait le forcer à réfléchir et à penser à toutes ses paroles qui l'avaient tant blessée.

Elle décida même de contacter sa doublure pour qu'elle la remplace pour les deux prochains jours. Elle avait envie d'être tranquille et d'avoir le temps de se remettre de ses émotions. Dès que l'idée de ne plus jamais pouvoir être aux côtés de Jesse, de l'embrasser, de lui parler ou encore de lui toucher les cheveux, lui traversait l'esprit, les larmes tombaient toutes seules.

* * *

><p>Dans l'après-midi du samedi, quand Jesse arriva au théâtre et qu'il remarqua que Rachel n'était pas présente, il se mit à paniquer. Rachel ne manquait jamais un jour et jamais elle n'aurait manqué l'occasion de jouer sur scène. Si elle n'était pas là, c'est qu'elle devait vraiment se sentir mal. Et l'imaginer dans cet état à cause de lui le terrifiait. Même si c'était difficile à croire, la seule fille que Jesse St James n'ait jamais blessée était Rachel. Mais il était jeune et maintenant c'était du passé, mais le fait qu'il se souvint qu'il l'avait encore faite souffrir aujourd'hui le poussa à se demander pourquoi elle avait accepté d'être avec lui à nouveau.<p>

« Jesse, t'es enfin là », murmura dans un souffle Samantha en s'approchant de lui comme il était au fond de la scène, prêt à répéter pour ce soir.

« Hé », il la salua en s'asseyant à côté d'elle sur un petit banc en bois. « Ca va ? »

« Pourquoi Rachel n'est pas là ? »

Jesse évita le regard de la jeune femme, regardant sans le vouloir Jack, plus stressé que jamais au téléphone. Le grand blond avait une main sur son crâne et ses joues étaient roses.

« Aucune idée »

« T'es un mauvais menteur, Jess »

Il tourna la tête vers elle. Son regard était perçant et ses sourcils froncés.

« Elle a un petit ami, tu sais »

« Ouais… Jack ! Je suis au courant ! »

« Qui est d'ailleurs un de tes amis »

« Collègues ! Je m'entends bien avec lui mais on n'est pas ami »

« Comme tu voudras mais ça n'empêche pas que ce que vous faites est mal »

« Je… C'est compliqué, Sam »

« C'est toujours compliqué les histoires comme ça »

Il haussa les épaules. « Comment t'as deviné ? »

« Je… », commença la jeune brune en rigolant. « Je n'ai rien deviné ! Je vous ai juste vu vous embrasser devant la porte de ton appartement ! Le jour où je suis venue te donner des nouvelles d'Alyssa »

« Oh… »

« Donc, pourquoi n'est-t-elle pas là ? »

« J'ai dit certaines choses »

« Oh… »

« Que je regrette ! », dit-il avec plus de fermeté, se levant sur ses pieds, les mains dans les poches arrière de son jean. « Je sais plus quoi faire… », il marmonna alors que Sam le regarda, perplexe. « Je l'aime ! Je ne veux pas avoir à la partager ! J'ai envie de l'avoir rien que pour moi ! Je veux l'aider à gagner son premier Tony, je veux aussi qu'on se marie, qu'on vive ensemble dans un grand appartement près de Central Park et qu'une fois riche et célèbre qu'on ait des enfants aussi dramatiques qu'elle… Il n'y à qu'avec elle que je peux avoir l'amour et la gloire ! »

« Jesse… », soupira Sam en se mettant à sa hauteur, une main sur son avant-bras. « Tu devrais aller lui dire toutes ces choses »

« Elle refuse de me parler »

« Elle t'aime ! Elle t'écoutera »

« Comment tu peux savoir qu'elle m'aime ? »

« Je l'ai entendue te le dire ! Idiot, vas ! Et je peux t'affirmer qu'elle ne mentait pas»

* * *

><p>Le jeudi arriva bien vite pour Jesse. Il n'avait pas revu Rachel depuis vendredi passé et il avait quitté le spectacle pile lundi quand elle revenait. En fait, il ne devait commencer que ce lundi mais il avait finalement accepté de jouer pour Stanley une semaine à l'avance.<p>

« Jesse Milo St James ! »

Il sursauta au cri, sautant de son canapé, les cheveux décoiffés et les mains tremblantes. Cette voix qui venait de le réveiller était si perçante et… juste horrible comme réveil.

« Putain, Amy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

La jeune blonde s'avança lentement vers lui, le doigt pointé sur son torse.

« De un, tu ne me parles pas de cette façon et de deux, tu as intérêt à aller voir Rachel ! Je veux bien être sa meilleure amie mais assister à toute cette comédie, non merci ! », elle commença à dire. De légers postions tombaient sur son visage, mais il ne les remarquait même pas, bien trop absorbé par ce que disait la petite blonde aux yeux bruns. « Elle est persuadée que tu ne veux plus d'elle, alors elle pleure sans cesse !»

« Je… »

« Tais-toi, j'ai pas fini ! Alors, elle se plaint aussi et tu connais Rachel, et quand elle fait ça, on a juste envie de se tirer une balle dans la tête ! Cette fille est juste impossible ! Entre tout ce que je viens de dire et sa déprime de ne jamais retrouver un homme avec qui se marier dans Central Park, je sais plus d'où donner la tête moi ! »

Jesse sourit. Tout compte fait, les choses allaient peut-être bien finir entre lui et Rachel. C'était bien la première fois en une semaine qu'il voyait l'avenir d'une bonne manière.

Amy s'écarta de lui et alla s'allonger sur le canapé où il était endormi plus tôt. Elle soupira et ferma ses yeux.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillé mais… »

« Je comprends », la coupa-t-il, allant s'assoir sur la table basse devant le canapé. Il la regarda de plus près. Amy était plutôt une belle femme, même s'il n'était pas attiré par les blondes. Elle avait de belles jambes, des seins ronds et le teint clair. Son nez était minuscule et sa bouche un peu trop fine à son goût. Par contre, ses yeux étaient les mêmes que Rachel. Grands et bruns.

« Tu l'aimes vraiment ? », elle demanda, hésitante.

Jesse acquiesça en passant une main dans ses cheveux qu'il venait de couper ce matin. Il avait toujours la possibilité de passer sa main à travers mais plus aucune mèche ne pouvait tomber sur son front. « Plus que tout »

« J'ai l'impression que t'es sincère »

« Je le suis ! »

Amy tourna violemment sa tête vers lui et ouvrit ses yeux comme si un monstre se positionnait devant elle et qu'elle voulait le tuer rien qu'avec son regard.

« Tu es prêt à tout pour elle ? »

« Oui ! », répondit Jesse, son regard bleu encore plus terrifiant que celui de la blonde.

« Prêt à laisser tomber Broadway ? »

« Et à devenir serveur dans un café du fin fond de l'Ohio ! »

La jeune blonde révéla la tête en s'appuyant sur ses coudes. « Prêt à travailler jour et nuit pour lui payer le mariage de ses rêves ? »

« Et même une maison près de Central Park ! Peu importe le prix que ça me coutera ! »

« A la laisser peindre tous les murs en rose ? »

« Ma voiture sera rose s'il le faut ! »

« A la laisser être te dominer au lit ? »

« Elle a déjà le pouvoir dans notre couple ! »

« A ne jamais avoir d'enfant ? »

« Ou en avoir une dizaine ! »

« A laisser ses pères vivre avec vous et vous écouter tous les soirs pour savoir si votre couple se porte bien et à vous donner des conseils sur tous les plans ! »

« Même sur le sexe ! »

« Prêt à te raser la tête ? », elle demanda avec un air de défi dans les yeux.

« Ou à avoir une crête à la Puckerman ! »

« A lui dire tous les jours combien tu l'aimes et combien elle est parfaite ? »

« Je lui dis déjà sans cesse », sourit Jesse, fier de ses réponses.

« Ok ! J'abandonne ! »

Jesse souleva les sourcils et la regarda bizarrement, avec interrogation.

« Tu l'aimes ! »

« C'est ce que je t'ai dit avant que tu ne commences ce… cet interrogatoire ! »

« Elle est dans sa chambre en train d'écouter Someone Like You ! Va la voir avec des tomates cerises et un bouquet de marguerites ! Jack est venu la semaine dernière avec des roses et des chocolats et j'ai cru qu'elle allait littéralement le tuer ! »

« Merci », dit doucement le brun aux yeux bleus en enfilant sa veste en cuir en vitesse. « Fais comme chez toi ! », cria-t-il avant de fermer la porte de l'appartement derrière lui.

« J'en avais bien l'attention ! »

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà enfin le chapitre 10 ! Il est plus court mais je ne pouvais vraiment rien mettre plus xD La suite sera là demain ou lundi par contre !<strong>

**Rachel va-t-elle accepter les excuses de Jesse ? Une surprise à venir ? **

**Merci pour les commentaires ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre :p Laissez moi savoir**


	11. L'amour n'est pas qu'un rêve

**Tout d'abord, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon long week end de Pâques :D**

**Chapitre 9 - L'amour n'est pas qu'un rêve**

**Profitez**

* * *

><p>A peine la porte de son appartement fermée, Jesse avait couru dans les escaliers pour rejoindre le bas de l'immeuble pour prendre un taxi. Et quand aucun d'eux ne s'arrêta devant lui, il commença à devenir encore plus nerveux et énervé. Il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune de raison de se dépêcher mais la pensée d'être à nouveau avec Rachel le rendait impatient.<p>

Une fois un taxi pris et l'adresse de Rachel donnée, il attendit que la voiture s'arrêta devant ce vieil immeuble qui abritait le minuscule appartement de sa 'petite amie'. Quand il fut devant le grand bâtiment en question, il leva la tête vers le haut et laissa son regard se diriger vers une fenêtre. Il pouvait voir que la lampe était allumée dans le salon, c'était un bon signe.

Il avança alors à grands pas jusqu'au 6ème étage. Ainsi, quand il s'arrêta devant la porte grise qui abritait le numéro 16, il reprit son souffle avant de toquer. Il toqua plusieurs fois et il entendit finalement de petits pas se diriger vers la porte. C'était Rachel à coup sûr. Elle marchait toujours avec un rythme surprenant.

Il avait alors l'impression que la porte s'ouvrait au ralenti, mais dès qu'il aperçut Rachel, il fut soulagé. Elle avait cette allure relaxe, vêtue d'un leggin et d'un t-shirt large sur lequel il y avait la statue de la liberté et ses cheveux attachés dans un chignon désordonné.

« Tu ne devrais vraiment pas ouvrir comme ça à ta porte, tu sais », il marmonna, un sourire en coin et un air hésitant. Rachel le regardait sans émotion, elle le dévisageait et l'observait. Après quelques secondes, et sans dire un mot, elle lui fit signe d'entrer. Jesse la suivit jusque dans le petit salon où il s'assit sur le canapé. Rachel alla se mettre à l'autre bout de ce dernier, les jambes croisées et le dos contre l'accoudoir.

« Que fais-tu ici, Jesse ? »

Il haussa les épaules et se redressa, faisant tinter la tirette de son blouson. « Amy est arrivée chez moi comme une furie ! Elle… Ca lui fait mal de te voir comme ça… »

Rachel leva les yeux au plafond, essayant d'ignorer le regard de Jesse.

« Tu écoutes Someone Like You en continu », il ajouta d'une voix douce et pleine de peine. « Tu ne veux jamais écouter cette chanson, Rachel… Tu dis qu'elle est trop douloureuse »

« En fait, elle reflète assez bien mes sentiments de ces derniers jours », dit-elle enfin, le regardant seulement quelques secondes dans les yeux.

« Je… »

« Si t'es venu ici par pitié, tu peux repartir, Jesse ! »

« Je ne suis pas venu pour ça, Rachel ! »

« Pourquoi alors ? Parce que d'après mes souvenirs, nous ne sommes plus ensemble ! Tu m'as quittée ! »

Jesse respira et s'approcha d'elle, mais ne la toucha pas. Il voulait juste qu'elle accepte et sente sa présence. « Ce que j'ai dit, c'était une erreur ! »

« C'est si facile pour vous, les hommes, de dire ça ! », ricana-t-elle, les yeux posés sur les mains de Jesse.

« Je veux être avec toi, Rachel ! Le soir où je t'ai dit que c'était trop dur, j'étais juste effrayé ! Je sais qu'il n'y a aucune excuse pour justifier toutes mes paroles, mais je les regrette vraiment ! », il commença à murmura en posant une main sur sa cuisse et l'autre sur sa main qu'elle avait mise sur le dessus du dossier du canapé. « Je ne veux pas te perdre ! Je t'aime ! »

« Jesse… Je… »

« Ne dis rien ! Je sais ce que tu ressens, Amy me l'a clairement fait comprendre ! Et je veux tout ça aussi, Rachel ! Etre avec toi, t'accompagner dans ta gloire, vivre avec toi dans un minuscule appartement près de Central Park ! Ce mariage à Central Park, j'en rêve aussi ! Je sais que j'ai toujours dit que je ne voulais ni me marier ni avoir des enfants ! Mais je veux tout ça mais seulement avec toi ! Je veux qu'on ait tout ! L'amour, la famille et la gloire ! Peu importe la couleur des murs de notre appartement où les prénoms de nos enfants où encore quels gars pourra t'accompagner sur scène ! Je sais qu'on est bien ensemble et… ».

Avant que Jesse ne puisse finir sa phrase, les lèvres de Rachel entraient en collision avec les siennes. Tout en posant ses mains sur sa nuque, elle se mit sur ses genoux pour être à la sa hauteur. Jesse n'osa pas trop bouger. Mais quand Rachel poussa sa langue dans sa bouche, il se décida à réagir et à mettre ses mains sur ses hanches et à amplifier le baiser. Rachel avait son corps penché vers l'arrière, presque complètement couché sur le dos et Jesse avait maintenant ses mains sur son dos pour la soutenir. A bout de souffle et à contre cœur, ils finirent par séparer leurs lèvres.

« Je t'aime aussi, Jesse », souffla Rachel dans un sourire, les yeux humides. Jesse la regardait dans les yeux et posa ensuite ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était rapide mais sensuel.

« Je suis tellement désolé », il marmonna dans son coup. « Je… »

« C'est du passé ! Le plus important c'est que tu sois ici et que plus jamais tu ne refasses ça »

« Jamais ! », il assura. « Je t'aime vraiment plus que tout »

Rachel s'éloigna de Jesse, tout en gardant ses mains dans les siennes, entre leurs deux corps assis sur ce canapé minuscule.

« Tout ce que tu as dit… »

« Je le veux ! », la coupa Jesse d'une voix rauque mais si douce en même temps. « Et on aura tout ça »

« Tu comptes me faire une St James un jour ? »

« Mmm… Mais Berry à jamais sur scène »

« Merci ! », sourit-elle, allant poser sa tête sur son torse comme il se remit assis correctement, le dos contre le dossier et les fesses sur le canapé, mais les pieds sur la table basse. Quoi ? Il restait un mec sous ses fières allures. « J'ai rompu avec Jack la semaine dernière… Enfin, je n'ai été qu'avec lui pendant peut-être un mois »

« Je sais… Il m'en a parlé mais je l'ai un peu ignoré ! Maintenant que je passe mes journées dans un autre théâtre, je n'avais aucune raison de lui parler »

« Vous étiez amis ! »

« Copains ! Et entre toi et un copain, mon choix est vite fait »

« Ta déclaration était magnifique », dit Rachel après quelques minutes de silence pendant lesquelles elle avait profité du silence et de la présence de Jesse. D'ailleurs, ce dernier ne répondit pas, posant à la place son menton sur la tête de Rachel alors qu'il caressait son avant bras.

« On devrait se marier ! »

Rachel réagit directement et s'écarta de lui pour voir son regard et les émotions présentes dans ses yeux bleus.

« Quoi ? », balbutia-t-elle.

Jesse baissa légèrement la tête, affrontant son regard de la manière la plus douce qu'il puisse être possible. « Toi en robe blanche, moi dans un costume noir, dans Central Park avec des alliances et un baiser qui conclut notre amour »

« Je n'ai que 24 ans ! », murmura Rachel, hésitante, ne sachant pas si elle devait lui donner des arguments positifs ou négatifs.

« Et moi 26 ! Pleins de gens de notre âge ont déjà des enfants, tu sais »

« Mais nous ne sommes pas eux »

« Non, nous sommes nous et je veux que tu sois ma femme ! Pas tout de suite, mais dès que je t'aurai trouvé une bague ! Une magnifique bague ! J'ai envie qu'on prenne le temps de préparer le mariage de tes rêves ! »

« Je.. »

« T'es pas obligée de me donner une réponse maintenant », rigola Jesse en lui donnant un baiser sur le front. « Tu veux qu'on aille regarder un film ? »

« Dans tes bras ? », murmura Rachel, le regardant dans les yeux.

« Mmm »

« Tu pourras me donner ton t-shirt ? J'ai vraiment envie d'avoir quelque chose à toi, avec ton odeur et dans laquelle je pourrai être à l'aise »

« Si tu veux », il rigola avant de l'embrasser tendrement. « Tout ce que tu veux même ! »

« Je te veux toi, dans ma chambre et … nu ! »

« Tes désirs sont des ordres, mademoiselle Berry ! »

« Future madame St James ! », dit-elle contre ses lèvres. « Avec un t-shirt des Rolling Stones », rigola-t-elle, voyant que Jesse portait un t-shirt noir sur lequel était le logo des Rolling Stones, sous sa chemise à carreaux rouges (qu'il allait surement devoir porter demain).

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Rachel se sentait plus heureuse que jamais. Elle était recroquevillée contre l'homme de ses rêves dans un lit chaud. Le soir précédent, ils avaient fait l'amour devant un film et puis ils étaient restés dans les bras de l'autre. Jesse s'était quand même levé à un moment donné pour aller leur chercher de quoi manger et boire.<p>

Hier soir, il n'avait pas prévu de demander à Rachel de l'épouser. Honnêtement, il ne pensait pas faire ça avant qu'il ait au moins 28 ans mais il ne regrettait rien. Rachel n'avait peut-être pas encore dit le mot oui mais sa dernière phrase avait été encore plus belle.

« Jesse ? », il l'entendit marmonner doucement contre son torse. Son souffle était chaud et frais. Il y à une dizaine de minutes, ils s'étaient chacun rendu dans la mini salle de bain pour se débarbouiller et se brosser les dents avant de se recoucher sous les couettes bien chaudes.

« Mmm ? », répondit-il, la sentant caresser son torse avec le bout de ses doigts, dessinant des lignes invisibles sur sa peau.

« On va devoir annoncer à mes pères qu'on est fiancé ». Jesse se redressa, s'appuyant sur le flanc de son corps et regarda Rachel dans les yeux.

« Tu… ? »

Elle acquiesça. « Oui ! »

« Tu veux bien m'épouser ? », il demanda à nouveau, ayant l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Mais Rachel hocha à nouveau la tête et passa une main dans ses cheveux ondulés, s'arrêtant dans sa nuque.

« Oui ! »

« Ouah… », commença par dire Jesse avant de l'embrasser avec passion et engouement. Tout était si parfait et merveilleux. « J'ose imaginer la tête d'Amy quand elle va savoir »

« Elle va croire que je suis enceinte »

« Tu ne l'es pas ? »

« Non ! Aucune inquiétude de ce côté »

« Merci seigneur ! Non pas que je veux pas de mini St Berry mais je compte bien profiter de toi encore quelques années »

« Je t'aime tellement », marmonna Rachel, les yeux fermés et sa bouche contre celle de Jesse.

« Je t'aime aussi, Rachel ! Mais avant d'en parler plus, laisse moi t'acheter une bague »

« Merci »

* * *

><p>Il avait tellement envie de la surprendre et de l'émerveiller en même temps. Jesse savait que ça pouvait paraitre un peu précipité de demander Rachel en mariage de cette façon mais il l'aimait et ils se connaissaient depuis 8 ans après tout. Elle lui avait dit oui ce matin, et c'était fois ci c'était un vrai oui ! Mais il savait que le oui n'était pas réellement officiel. Et pour qu'il le soit, il fallait une bague. Ni trop grosse car malgré ses apparences de femme hyper dramatique et qui aime l'extravagance, Rachel restait simple er romantique.<p>

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient réveillés, ils avaient à nouveau profité l'un de l'autre d'une manière… en bref ils avaient fait des choses que les enfants ignorent possible jusqu'à leur adolescence ! Rachel s'était endormie peu de temps après. Avant de quitter l'appartement, Jesse avait laissé un petit mot sur son oreiller sous une des marguerites qu'il lui avait offertes le soir précédent.

Les boutiques étaient pleines mais celle qui choisit était presque vide. Il savait qu'il ne devait vraiment pas entrer dans cette… merveille mais il voulait vraiment offrir le meilleur à Rachel même si ça devait lui coûter très cher et le forcer à demander à son père un peu d'argent pour payer les factures le mois prochain. Mais il ne regretta rien, son père avait beaucoup d'argent et Jesse savait qu'il serait content de pouvoir l'aider, surtout si c'était pour payer une bague magnifique à une sublime jeune femme.

« Je peux vous aider, jeune homme ? », lui demanda une dame de la quarantaine en marchant vers lui, comme il regardait un peu partout.

Jesse la regarda avec un grand sourire. Il était faux mais il était si nerveux et excité en même temps. Et cette femme le foudroyait complètement du regard !

« Heuu… Bien sûr ! Je voudrais acheter une bague »

La dame blonde et parfaitement coiffée jeta un coup d'œil à Jesse. Heureusement pour lui, il était toujours élégant. Il avait un jean noir, des chaussures de ville noires en cuire et une chemise à carreaux rouges (heureusement sous une veste d'hiver). Et il avait vérifié à bien coiffer ses cheveux avant d'entrer dans ce magasin.

« Aucun budget précis ! », lui sourit-il, la faisant ainsi réagir.

« Oh… Bien, que désirez-vous comme bague ? »

« De fiançailles »

« Oh, toutes mes félicitations ! Je vais vous montrer ce qu'on a ! », dit-elle en allant derrière son comptoir en verre. « Vous désirez quelque chose de spécifique ? »

« Une bague avec un seul anneau et un seul diamant ! De forme carrée ou ronde si possible »

La femme se pencha alors sous le comptoir et attrapa plusieurs tablettes sur lesquelles étaient disposé plusieurs vingtaines de bagues.

« Alors, que préfère la demoiselle ? L'or blanc ou le jaune ? »

« Définitivement le blanc ! »

« Voici alors ! Nous avons celle-ci, un anneau simple et lisse avec un diamant rond de deux carats ! », elle expliqua en regardant Jesse qui fit un signe négatif avec sa tête. La bague était trop simple. « Continuons alors ! Il y à aussi la Novo ! Diamant carré et anneau parsemé de petits diamants ! Celle-ci avec … »

« Et celle là ? », la coupa Jesse, ayant flaché sur une autre bague.

« Cette bague est surement une des plus belles ! C'est un anneau unique recouvert de petits diamants carrés et d'un plus gros de forme ronde de deux carats ! Cette bague a été inspirée du design de celles du 20ème siècle ! C'est une merveille très simple »

Jesse continua à regarder la bague pendant quelques secondes. « Je vais prendre celle-là ! »

« Certain ? ». Il hocha la tête. Rachel le méritait définitivement. « Par carte ou liquide ? »

« Carte bancaire ! », affirma Jesse en sortant son portefeuille de la poche de son pantalon.

« Parfait ! Le virement sera de 30 400 dollars, monsieur ! », sourit narcissiquement la femme qui allait surement recevoir une grosse commission sur cet achat. Jesse n'avait pas vu le prix avant mais finalement il pensa que c'était très cher mais que Rachel valait le coût et puis il avait économisé de l'argent depuis plusieurs années et il lui restait aussi une grosse somme venant de ses grands-parents décédés quand il était arrivé à New York. Il ne pensait pas dépenser leur héritage de cette façon mais finalement c'était peut-être le meilleur investissement et ainsi, il pouvait garder ses économies et ne rien demander à son père.

* * *

><p><strong>Encore une fois, j'ai du retard xD Bon, seulement 1h20 pour être précise :)<strong>

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Presque 100% de St Berry et du bon St Berry ! Romantique et passionné :D**

**Vous avez aimé ? **

**Merci aux personnes qui lisent mon histoire ! Vous êtes peu nombreux mais juste extra ! Merci **

**Un ou deux commentaires avant le prochain chapitre ? J'adore savoir ce que vous en pensez :)**

**La bague est celle-ci : (il suffit d'enlever les trois espaces que j'ai ajoutés)**

**http:/ .com/ Engagement/ ?GroupSKU=GRP10019#p+1-n+6-cg+viewPaged-c+-s+0-r+-t+-ri+-ni+1-x+-pu+-f+12/0/0/0/0/0 **

**Aussi non, c'est la Round Brillant With Square-cut Channel-set Band sur le sit de Tiffany & Co**


	12. La réalité de nos choix

**Avant tout, je vais me corriger par rapport à mon dernier chapitre qui était le 11 et non le 9 comme je l'ai noté xD**

**Chapitre 12 : La réalité de nos choix**

* * *

><p>Jesse St James ressentait ce douloureux pincement au fond de sa gorge et ces papillons dans son estomac. Il ne ressentait ça que rarement mais pour l'instant c'est compréhensible. Il y a tout juste une demie d'heure, il achetait une bague dans une bijouterie. Et après réflexion, il allait demander de l'argent à son père ! Ca pouvait paraitre égocentrique mais la famille St James était très spéciale. Elizabeth et Josh St James étaient persuadés que donner de l'argent et une assurance matérielle à leurs enfants étaient plus bénéfiques et importants pour ces derniers que l'amour.<p>

« Jesse ? », Rachel chantonna de la mini cuisine en entendant son fiancé rentrer dans l'appartement. Il enleva sa veste et alla la rejoindre, passant ses bras autour d'elle et posant son menton sur son épaule. « Je fais de la confiture »

« Fruits rouges ? »

« C'est ça », répondit-elle d'un ton joyeux, lâchant la cuillère en bois et se retournant. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Jesse et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle pouvait voir qu'il était heureux, le bleu de ses yeux était très clair et il souriait légèrement. « Tu es parti où ? »

« A un endroit bien précis »

« Tu ne veux pas me le dire ? », dit Rachel d'une voix séduisante et posa de petits baisers le long de sa mâchoire et sur le coin de sa bouche. « Même pas un indice ? »

« Tu le sauras bien assez vite, crois moi »

Elle l'embrassa sur la bouche avant de se retourner pour continuer à touiller dans sa petite casserole de confiture maison. Jesse s'appuya alors à côté d'elle, contre un meuble de la cuisine.

« Amy n'a pas appelé ? »

« Non ! », rigola Rachel. « Je suis sûre qu'elle prend un malin plaisir à fouiller dans ton appartement »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. « Je n'en doute pas »

« On devra la remercier »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est grâce à elle qu'on est ici aujourd'hui, ensemble »

Jesse fit une grimace. « C'est vrai ! Tu crois qu'un bouquet de fleurs fera l'affaire ? »

« Je pensais plus lui laisser l'appartement pendant une semaine »

« Le vôtre j'espère ! », il râla en observant Rachel. Elle était habillée d'une de ses chemises noire qu'il laissait de temps en temps dans un tiroir. Ses cheveux étaient longs et lâchés jusqu'au milieu du dos.

« Bien sûr, Jesse ! Je ne vais pas aller lui donner les clés de ton appartement pour qu'elle puisse passer du temps avec son petit-ami… Ce serait… J'ai même pas envie d'imaginer ce qu'ils feraient »

« Parfait, alors ! »

« Parfait ? », répéta Rachel en éteignant la plaque de cuisson et en allant vers Jesse, son corps à quelques centimètres du sien. Il l'attrapa donc par les hanches et la serra contre lui.

« Tu vas passer la semaine chez moi ? »

« Mmm », sourit-elle, le laissant l'embrasser dans le cou. « Ca ne te dérange pas ? »

« Pas du tout ! »

« Même si j'emporte toutes mes affaires ? Mes vernis à ongles, mon fer à boucler, mes magazines féminins et mes tampons ! »

« Evites de laisser tes tampons et tes magazines au milieu du salon, et ça sera parfait », dit-il doucement, un sourire en coin et un regard de chien battu.

« On ne se verra pas beaucoup tu sais ! Je vais sur scène deux fois par jour et toi tu répètes du matin au soir »

« Au moins, tu pourras dormir dans mes bras »

« Je t'aime, Jesse ! Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois là »

« Moi aussi, Rachel, moi aussi »

* * *

><p>Deux soirs plus tard, Rachel et Jesse en étaient toujours au même point. Enfin libre d'être ensemble et plus amoureux que jamais. Ils devaient se séparer pour se rendre chacun dans un théâtre de différent, mais ils se retrouvaient quand même finalement tous les jours pour finir leur nuit ensemble.<p>

Les seules personnes au courant de leur relation étaient, Amy (et son petit ami), Puck, Quinn, Santana et les pères de Rachel. Bien sûr, cette dernière n'allait pas dire à Jack qu'elle était avec Jesse. D'ailleurs, elle était contente que d'ici quelques semaines le spectacle serait fini et qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir oublier tout ça et passer à autre chose. Avec un peu de chance, un producteur allait lui proposer un rôle. Aussi non, elle allait faire comme beaucoup d'acteurs: passer des castings.

« Rachel ! », il avertit alors que la jeune femme était couchée sur le lit, appuyée sur son coude et sa main longeant le torse de Jesse qui dormait encore. « Rachel !… »

« Oui ? », répondit-elle avec innocence.

« Tu m'empêches de dormir… »

« Je sais »

« C'est pas très gentil »

« Je suis réveillée depuis deux heures ! », dit-elle, le réveillant définitivement. Jesse abandonna et se redressa, regardant Rachel à côté de lui, toute souriante et se baissant pour l'embrasser doucement. « Tu vas te préparer ? »

« Pourquoi t'es si pressée aujourd'hui ? », se plaignit Jesse en regardant l'heure sur le réveil. « Il est 8h, Rach… »

« S'il te plait ? J'ai fait des tonnes de biscuits ! »

Jesse soupira et l'embrassa avant de se lever et de rejoindre la salle de bain. Rachel était couchée sur le lit, habillée d'un top blanc et d'une haute jupe rouge. Ses cheveux étaient lisses et brillants.

Trente minutes après, Jesse la rejoignit dans le salon, enfin douché et habillé. Et au plus grand bonheur de Rachel, il avait mis un fin pull en jersey bleu marine et un khakis gris clair.

« J'aime quand tu mets ces vêtements », le complimenta-t-elle comme il prenait une poignée de biscuits sur la table basse avant de la rejoindre sur le canapé.

« Tu me les as achetés »

« Je ne pensais pas que tu les mettrais ! A part pour les costumes et les maillots de bain, tu n'aimes pas porter des vêtements clairs ! »

« J'aime mes jeans et mes t-shirts ! », dit-il en la regardant rigoler. « Mais, j'aime aussi ces vêtements ! En plus, je suis plutôt sexy dans ce pantalon »

« Tu es très beau », affirma Rachel en lui picorant les lèvres. « Tu n'as pas quelque chose à me donner ? »

Il souleva les sourcils. « Un baiser ? », il se moqua en se penchant vers elle mais Rachel posa son doigt sur sa bouche pour le stopper.

« Jesse ! »

« Ok, ok », il soupira en attrapant quelque chose dans la poche de son pantalon devant une Rachel tout excitée, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle allait voir. Jesse lui avait juste dit qu'il avait une surprise pour elle et qu'il allait lui donner ce matin. « Voilà », dit-il tout en posant une petite boite en velours rose dans sa main. Il se redressa ensuite et se leva du canapé.

« Jesse… », dit-elle doucement, se doutant de ce que pouvait contenir l'écrin. Mais Jesse ne s'arrêta pas et se mit sur un genou devant Rachel.

« Rachel… Je… »

« Oh, Jesse… Désolée… », elle s'excusa, remarquant qu'il voulait parler.

« Je sais que notre relation n'a pas commencé sur de bonnes bases mais ça ne nous empêchera pas d'aller loin ! Je sais aussi qu'on est jeune et qu'on devrait encore profiter, mais je pense qu'on peut profiter ensemble ! Je… Je veux juste que tu acceptes cette bague et qu'on se marie, que pour une fois on soit heureux ensemble », il expliqua pour enfin prendre la boite de la main de Rachel, de l'ouvrir et d'en sortir la bague. Elle brillait de mille feux devant une Rachel tout émue et en larmes, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ça. Elle pensait qu'il allait lui donner les clés de son appartement, mais pas une bague de fiançailles.

« Je veux aussi tout ça, Jesse », réussit-elle enfin à dire en le regardant passer la bague sur l'annulaire de sa main gauche. Elle sauta directement après dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. « Elle est magnifique, Jesse ! Je… Elle a dû te coûter extrêmement cher! »

« Mon père s'est senti pousser des ailes quand je lui ai demandé de l'argent ! Mais j'ai payé la bague avec l'héritage de mes grands-parents ! »

« Tu… Tu n'aurais pas dû »

« Rachel ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! »

« Je… J'ai l'impression d'être… », pleura-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Jesse l'embrassa tendrement et lentement pour la rassurer. « Tu ne l'es pas ! Tu mérites cette bague, et je peux t'assurer qu'elle n'était pas la plus chère ! J'ai choisi celle que je voulais que tu portes ! La plus belle à mes yeux tout en espérant que tu l'aimes »

« Je n'ai jamais vu une bague aussi belle, Jesse, merci ! ». Il se leva et alla s'assoir à ses côtés, la tirant contre lui. Il sentait ses larmes couler contre son pull. « Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse », dit-elle après un moment.

« Moi non plus »

« Vraiment ? »

« Mmm ! Mais je crois que le jour où on se mariera sera le plus beau de notre existence »

« Jesse ? »

« Mmm ? »

« Je… J'aimerais que personne ne soit au courant ». Il se tourna vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

« Comment ça ? »

« Je t'aime trop pour qu'on soit à nouveau séparé ! Je ne veux pas qu'un étranger puisse se mettre entre nous »

« Tu veux toujours qu'on se marie, hein ? », il demanda. Rachel sourit et passa sa main le long de sa mâchoire.

« Bien sûr ! Le plus vite possible, même ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui ! En septembre »

« Cette année ? »

« Oui ! », dit-elle en haussant les épaules. « Je veux un beau mariage mais pas trop énorme ! Seuls nos amis proches et notre famille sera mise au courant ! Pas nos collègues, d'ailleurs j'aimerais qu'on en parle le moins possible aux personnes de New York »

« Un mariage caché ? », il marmonna en rigolant. « T'es sûre ? »

« Oui ! Ca nous empêchera pas de vivre ! On ira au restaurant, dans des pubs chanter ou encore dans les magasins ! Je veux juste qu'on n'en parle à personne! Si un journaliste nous demande notre situation, on dira qu'on est en couple, mais pas de nom »

« Ok »

« Ok ? »

« C'est plutôt une bonne idée en fait »

« Tu le penses vraiment ou tu dis juste ça pour en finir le plus vite possible ? »

« Heuu… Les deux ? Non, je plaisante ! C'est une bonne idée de se cacher un peu ! Je pense même qu'on devrait éviter de sortir dans des lieux très fréquentés ! J'ai aussi envie que personne ne puisse se mettre en travers notre chemin », il expliqua comme Rachel enroula ses bras autour de son cou. « On va être heureux, tu sais ça ? ». Elle s'écarta de son cou et hocha la tête avant de laisser Jesse poser sa main dans sa nuque et l'embrasser lentement et passionnément. Ses propres mains jouaient avec le bord du pull de Jesse. Elle était si nerveuse et excitée à l'idée de se marier.

« Je t'aime tellement, Jesse »

« Moi aussi, Rachel ! »

« Je devrais appeler mes papas», marmonna-t-elle alors que Jesse l'embrassait le long de son cou, la faisait frémir et sourire. « Je… »

« Ca peut pas attendre ? »

Rachel loucha et rigola avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Jesse. « Si ! Ca peut définitivement attendre ! Surtout qu'ils sont déjà au courant de tout ! Je voulais juste leurs envoyer une photo de la bague »

« Tu feras ça plus tard »

« Noah avait raison… Vous ne pensez qu'à ça ! », elle rigola contre sa bouche.

« J'ai peut-être pris plus de temps que Puckerman pour l'avouer »

* * *

><p>Personne ne s'attendait à les voir débarquer mais ils étaient là. A peine sept heures du matin, les parents St James arrivaient chez leur fils, habillés en costumes et tailleurs et parfaitement coiffés.<p>

« Jesse… », grogna Rachel en entendant la sonnette retentir. « Jesse… ». Elle le poussa avec ses deux mains hors du lit.

« J'y vais », il marmonna en se frottant les yeux et en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée, seulement vêtu d'un pantalon en flanelle. « J'arrive ! », il cria avant d'ouvrir la porte. C'est alors que d'un seul coup, il était plus réveillé que jamais. Ses parents étaient debout devant lui avec un chauffeur derrière eux qui tenaient leurs valises. Son père, Josh, était , comme à son habitude, habillé d'un costumé très cher et brun. Sa mère, elle, avait toujours ses longs cheveux bouclés et son tailleur.

« Jesse ! », cria la femme en le serrant contre elle avant de pénétrer dans l'appartement. Son père lui serra la main et suivit sa femme.

« Que faites vous là ? Il est à peine sept heures ! »

« Désolée, mon chéri, on n'a pas fait attention à l'heure ! On était dans notre seconde résidence à Bali ». Jesse grimaça et regarda ses parents s'installer autour de la table ronde de la salle à manger. « Comment tu vas ? Tu travailles toujours avec … Jacques ? ». Elle prenait ce petit accent français.

« Jack ? Non ! Pourquoi vous êtes là ? », il se plaint. Soudain, il aperçut une petite silhouette derrière ses parents. Elle était dans un peignoir en satin mauve et ses cheveux étaient naturellement ondulés.

« Rachel », dit-il en allant vers elle. Ses parents le suivirent du regard et l'observèrent en silence embrasser doucement la jeune fille qui semblait extrêmement mal à l'aise. « C'est mes parents », il lui murmura doucement à l'oreille avant de regarder les deux ainés et poser une main dans le creux du dos de Rachel.

« Mademoiselle », sourit la mère de Jesse en se levant. « Je suis Elizabeth, la maman de ce jeune homme »

« Enchantée, madame… Excusez moi pour… », elle se regarda. « Jesse ne m'a pas dit que ses parents débarquaient aujourd'hui »

« On ne l'avait pas prévenu », marmonna enfin Josh en observant Rachel du coin de l'œil. On aurait pu croire qu'il la méprisait du regard. « Vous êtes ? »

« Rachel Berry »

« Ma fiancée », ajouta Jesse. Sa mère sourit alors et alla serrer les deux jeunes adultes dans ses bras.

« Félicitations mon fils, tu as enfin trouvé quelqu'un pour perpétuer la lignée des St James ! Je doute que ton frère soit capable d'assumer ça un jour »

« C'est donc pour cette fille que tu m'as demandé de l'argent ? Non pas que je veuille pas t'aider »

« Non ! Je t'ai demandé de l'argent pour payer mes charges et avoir un peu d'économies de côté pour le mariage ! J'ai payé la bague avec l'argent des grands-parents »

« Oh… D'accord ! Enchanté mademoiselle ! Josh St James »

« Enchantée monsieur », dit doucement Rachel en affichant son plus beau sourire. L'homme en face d'elle l'impressionnait. A vrai dire, Jesse et lui se ressemblaient tant physiquement. La seule différence était surement leur taille. Josh St James était très grand, encore plus grand que Finn. « C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer »

« De même mais j'ai juste une petite question à vous demander avant de me donner mon approbation »

« On n'a pas besoin de ton approbation pour se marier, papa ! »

« Je vous écoute »

« Vous voulez des enfants ? »

« Oui ! Deux ou trois, mais pas plus ! »

« Bon ! Tout se passera bien entre nous alors ! »

Jesse hocha la tête avec impatience en regardant son père. « Vous repartez quand ? »

« On va rester quelques temps ici, mon chéri », répondit Elizabeth. « J'aimerais apprendre à connaitre ta fiancée »

« Rachel ne quittera pas son travail pour faire des enfants et je ne vais pas reprendre les affaires de papa »

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Ton cousin Harry va reprendre la société ! »

« Je devrais aller m'apprêter », dit alors Rachel en quittant la pièce pour rejoindre la chambre de Jesse. Elle envoya directement un texto à Amy pour la prévenir. Jesse lui suivit et laissa ses parents seuls dans le salon. Et comme Rachel, il envoya un texto, mais à Puck.

« Je suis désolé », dit-il en la regardant s'habiller.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Jesse »

« Je sais mais… mes parents sont si… », il fronça les sourcils et elle rigola en allant s'assoir sur ses genoux. Jesse était assis sur le bord du lit.

« Etrangement gentils et prétentieux à la fois ? »

« Mmm ». Il se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement et Rachel enrouler ses bras autour de son cou avec un petit couinement. « Tu peux partir quand tu veux, je ne t'en voudrais pas »

« Je crois que je vais passer la nuit chez moi »

« On s'appelle alors ? ». Rachel acquiesça et l'embrassa une dernière fois. « J'essaierai de passer demain après mes répétitions »

« D'accord »

« Tu devras surement diner avec eux dans le mois qui vient »

« Je crois qu'on va prendre le petit déjeuner ensemble et je vais t'éviter pendant quelques jours… », marmonna-t-elle faisant rire Jesse qui lui donna un baiser avant de quitter la chambre.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci pour les commentaires pour le dernier chapitre (ici et sur mon blog) :D <strong>

**Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre était... bon. Personnellement, je l'aime bien, mais j'ai quand même envie d'avoir vos avis, qu'ils soient négatifs ou positifs !**

**Pour ceux qui aiment se représenter les personnages, j'imagine la mère de Jesse comme Melina Eleni Kanakaredes avec une dizaine années de plus et un air bourgeois. Pour le père de Jesse, bah imaginez Jonathan Groff avec vingt ans de plus et le corps de Cory Monteith (dans vingt ans s'il ne maigrit ou grossit pas) :p**

**La fin de l'histoire approche, hé oui :( Encore deux ou trois chapitres et ça sera fini... Vous voulez une altercation avec Jack avant la fin ?**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, le prochain sera bientôt là ! **


	13. L'amour sera vainqueur

**Chapitre 13: L'amour sera vainqueur**

* * *

><p>Ce soir là était le dernier soir. Le dernier spectacle venait de se terminer. Dès demain, Rachel en aurait fini avec Jack. Cette aventure, la première expérience de sa vie sur Broadway, avait été incroyable mais courte et avec des conséquences contrastées. Elle avait fait de son mieux pour offrir au public un spectacle incroyable, et ils avaient l'air d'avoir aimé.<p>

En sortant du théâtre par la porte arrière, elle ne se doutait vraiment pas de tomber nez à nez avec la mère de Jesse. Pourtant, la dame âgée était debout en face d'elle avec un grand sourire sur son visage.

« Je me demande vraiment pourquoi Jesse n'est pas venu ! Tu étais très belle là haut, Rachel », dit Elizabeth en allant enlacer la petite brune. Rachel était incroyablement intimidée.

« Merci »

« Tu as des projets pour les mois à venir ? »

« Pas encore mais je passe des auditions de la semaine prochaine »

« Bonne nouvelle, ma chère »

« Elizabeth ? », les interrompit soudainement une voix derrière eux, Jack était juste là, dans un de ses costumes haute couture.

« Jack ? Tu… »

« Bonjour, Jack ! Comment vas-tu ? »

« Très bien ! Je vais produire une nouvelle comédie à partir de la semaine prochaine », il raconta, essayant de paraitre souriant. Il était juste à côté de Rachel. « Que faites-vous ici ? Jesse a quitté le spectacle il y a deux semaines maintenant »

« Je suis venu voir Rachel ! Etant donné qu'elle et Jesse prévoient de se marier, je voulais apprendre à la connaitre »

« Rachel et Jesse ? Oui, bien sûr, c'est logique », il marmonna.

« Oh, notre chauffeur est là, Rachel ! Tu viens ? »

« N'espère pas que je donne ton nom à certains producteurs », marmonna méchamment Jack quand Elizabeth était dos à eux. Rachel frissonna en entendant le grand blond lui parler.

« Je ne comptais pas sur ton aide »

« Ca ne va pas coller entre toi et Jesse »

« On verra bien ! »

« Je suis certain qu'il sera avec une autre femme pour la cérémonie de Tony en fin d'année »

« Penses ce que tu veux, Jack ! Maintenant, je dois y aller ! »

* * *

><p>Finalement, Rachel se vit contrainte de diner avec sa "belle-mère". Elizabeth était une femme très étrange, tout comme son mari d'ailleurs, mais elle n'allait pas refuser l'offre de la dame. Elle allait après tout épouser son fils.<p>

« D'où viens-tu Rachel ? », demanda finalement la mère de Jesse. Elles étaient dans un restaurant gastronomique en face de Central Park. Elizabeth avait demandé une de ces tables carrées recouvertes d'une nappe blanche. Rachel n'avait jamais été dans ce restaurant avant, même pas avec Jesse.

« Je suis née dans l'Ohio, à Lima ! Mais un de mes pères est israélien ! »

« Oh ! Comment se fait-il qu'il est venu vivre en Amérique ? »

Rachel sourit, se souvenant au jour où ses papas lui avaient raconté leur histoire. « Papa Hiram a fait sa dernière année d'études en Israël, et il s'est retrouvé dans la même classe que mon autre père, Leroy »

« J'ai aussi rencontré Josh à l'université, mais… », la dame leva les yeux au ciel. « J'étais la petite fille du doyen et Josh était l'élève cool et riche ! Ce fut toute une histoire pour qu'on puisse être ensemble »

« Jesse ne m'avait jamais raconté cette histoire »

« En parlant de lui, il m'a dit que tu avais été adoptée »

« Oui ! Après s'être mariés au Canada, mes pères ont fait appel à une mère porteuse »

« Tu ne connais donc pas ta mère ? », marmonna Elizabeth, sachant qu'avec cette question, elle allait vraiment pouvoir creuser un peu plus dans le passé de Rachel. Cette dernière but une gorgée de son verre de vin blanc et prit un grand souffle.

« En fait, si ! Shelby, ma mère biologique, était la coach du meilleur glee club du pays et ce club n'était autre que Vocal Adrenaline »

« Jesse en faisait partie »

« Oui ! C'est comme ça que j'ai appris qu'elle était ma mère »

« Ca a dû être un choc pour toi de savoir que ta mère vivait à deux heures de chez toi »

« Oui mais… on n'a jamais été proche ! Aujourd'hui, je la vois de temps en temps mais on n'a pas de lien spécifique »

« C'est dommage… »

« Elle ne me manque pas, et la seule chose que je veux c'est qu'elle prenne soin de Beth ! »

« Beth ? »

« La fille de deux amis qu'elle a adoptée parce qu'ils étaient encore au lycée »

« C'est toute une histoire cette affaire »

« Oh oui », répondit Rachel, laissant la pression retomber. Elizabeth semblait de bonne humeur, même si elle n'arrêtait pas de questionner Rachel.

« Toi et Jesse êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ? »

« Quatre mois et demi »

« Ce n'est pas un peu tôt pour franchir l'étape du mariage ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! On est sûr de nos sentiments depuis un moment maintenant »

« Bonne nouvelle ! Je peux voir la bague ? Jesse a toujours eu de très bons goûts»

* * *

><p>Le reste du diner avec Elizabeth s'était bien passé, si on ne prenait pas en compte leur désaccord sur le rôle de la femme dans le monde. Rachel était très féministe de ce côté-là et Elizabeth était tout à fait l'inverse.<p>

En rentrant chez elle, Rachel se sentait bizarre. Elle était impatiente de revoir Jesse et que ses parents quittent l'Etat ou du moins les laissent un peu seuls. Ces derniers jours, ils passaient leurs journées chez leur fils. Ca ne servait d'ailleurs à rien, parce que chaque discussion se terminait en dispute et Jesse quittait l'appartement.

Le lendemain soir, Rachel ne fut pas étonnée de voir Jesse arriver tard dans la soirée. Sans dire un mot, il alla se mettre à côté d'elle sur le canapé. Elle posa donc le livre qu'elle lisait sur la table et caressa ses cheveux ondulés comme il avait posé sa tête sur ses jambes et ses pieds sur l'autre bout du canapé. Il avait les yeux fermés.

« Encore une dispute ? », demanda doucement Rachel. Jesse soupira et acquiesça.

« Tu penses que si je les menace au couteau, ils partiront ? »

« Possible mais tu risques d'aller en prison ! Je suis sûre qu'ils engageraient directement un avocat », elle se moqua comme il ouvrit les yeux et la regarda.

« Ils doivent partir, j'en peux plus de leurs discours complètement inutiles »

« Comme ? »

« L'importance d'une bonne économie dans le monde… Honnêtement, est-ce que j'ai une tête à m'intéresser au taux de la bourse ou à la règle de l'offre et de la demande ? », il râla doucement, sachant qu'Amy dormait dans la chambre juste à côté. « Par contre, ma mère aime la bague »

« Elle est magnifique », murmura Rachel en regardant son annulaire gauche sur le front de Jesse qui avait refermé ses yeux. « J'en ai parlé à mes pères ! Ils sont exaltés ! »

« J'en doute pas »

« Le 5 septembre ! »

« Le 5 ? T'es sûre ? »

« Oui ! J'aimerais qu'on se marie dans un beau temple juif, si ça te dérange pas, bien sûr ! »

« Ca me va »

« Tu devras porter la kippa, tu sais ça ? »

« Je sais », il marmonna en se relevant pour se mettre assis normalement et passer un bras sur les épaules de Rachel.

« Ensuite, on ira faire des photos dans Central Park ! Et j'en veux une avec tous les anciens du glee club sur le pont »

« Et une de nous deux devant le lac »

« Oui ! Et finalement, on ira manger et passer la soirée dans le restaurant qu'il y a en dessous de ton appartement ! De cette façon, les invités pourront aller dormir à l'hôtel qu'il y a juste à côté »

« Va falloir réserver alors, et envoyer les invitations »

« J'ai déjà commencé à créer les cartes d'invitation, mais tu vas devoir m'aider à finir ça quand tes parents seront partis »

« Je sais »

* * *

><p>Au bout du compte, les parents de Jesse se lassèrent et laissèrent enfin leur fils tranquille, préférant retourner sous le soleil de Bali jusqu'au mariage. Et les jours passèrent vite, et Rachel commença à passer des auditions.<p>

Mais ce soir là, un cocktail était organisé pour célébrer la clôture du spectacle. En tant que rôle principal, Rachel pouvait prendre un invité avec elle et elle n'hésita pas sur son choix. Jesse ! Après s'être habillée d'une magnifique robe noire avec une seule bretelle large et blanche. Cette couleur blanche sur sa poitrine et descendant un peu plus bas, formant une sorte de tulipe à l'envers. La robe était jusqu'aux genoux et fendue sur un côté. Elle accompagna cette tenue avec des hauts talons noirs. Jesse, lui, était habillé d'un costume noir trois pièces mais sans la veste et d'une chemise blanche avec une cravate.

En arrivant, tout le monde était déjà là. Beaucoup de personnes virent discuter avec Rachel, dont certains producteurs qui la félicitèrent pour son très bon jeu sur scène.

Samantha arriva près d'eux dès qu'ils furent seuls et leurs paya un verre de tequila.

« Ca fait déjà une semaine…. J'ai l'impression de pas vous avoir vus depuis deux ans…», elle marmonna en pleurant à moitié. Cette femme était définitivement soule. « Je dois aller pisser, je vais vous laisser »

Une fois Sam éloignée, Rachel et Jesse éclatèrent de rire. La pauvre fille avait le collant tout déchiré et des nœuds à l'arrière de sa tête.

« Je dois surement être la seule heureuse que tout soit fini », murmura Rachel en regardant autour d'elle. Jesse était debout en face d'elle, son verre dans une main. Ils évitaient d'être trop tactiles en public.

« Je crois que oui ! »

« Mais qui vois-je donc ? », dit soudainement une voix masculine se dirigeant vers eux.

« Jack ! », dit Jesse d'une voix dure en lui lançant de regards à tuer. « T'as pas autre chose à faire ? »

« Heu …. Nan ! », répondit le grand blond en s'avançant vers Rachel mais Jesse le fusilla du regard et Rachel se mit à ses cotés. « Vous êtes ensemble alors ? »

« Ca ne te regarde pas, je crois »

« En effet, mais je suis curieux », dit-il, renvoyant son haleine de vodka en plein dans le nez de Jesse.

« Tu devrais partir, Jack », soupira Rachel. Elle sentait le bras de Jesse autour d'elle et ça la réconfortait un peu. « Non ! Je crois qu'on va s'en aller nous »

« Oh non, ne prenez pas cette peine, je dois rentrer chez moi ! D'ailleurs, j'ai encore deux ou trois jupes à toi ! En fait, je pars pour Londres demain », il raconta avec un haussement d'épaules. « J'ai été choisi pour produire une toute nouvelle comédie musicale qui va se produire en Europe ! Une grande tournée m'attend ! »

« Super pour toi, maintenant, tu peux partir ! », lui conseilla Jesse.

« J'y vais ! Beaucoup de malheur et amusez-vous bien ! »

* * *

><p>« Jesse ? », gémit-elle doucement. Elle le sentait l'embrasser le long de son dos alors qu'elle dormait sur le ventre. L'appartement de ce dernier était extrêmement calme. Seuls la pluie et le tonnerre se faisaient entendre. Jesse adorait cette ambiance. Rachel en était plutôt effrayée mais son fiancé semblait avoir de bonnes idées pour l'occuper.<p>

« Mmm ? », il répondit en s'arrêtant.

« Ne t'arrêtes pas, j'aime bien ce que tu fais, ça me donne des frissons ». Il rigola et continua ses baisers le long de sa colonne vertébrale. « J'ai… Je… », elle balbutia, se sentait soudainement très éveillée. Jesse s'arrêta et alla s'assoir contre la tête de lit, forçant Rachel à venir s'installer entre ses jambes. Elle portait un de ses t-shirts alors qu'il était en slip.

« Tu as quelque chose à me demander », il plaisanta à son oreille.

« Je veux qu'on emménage ensemble ! », cria-t-elle presque en se retournant pour le regarder dans les yeux. Elle posa aussi ses mains sur ses épaules. « On va se marier dans 4 mois et demi, et je pense qu'on devrait habiter ensemble ! Je suis sûre qu'Amy n'attend que ça ! Que je lui demande de… »

« Rachel ! »

Elle leva lentement les yeux vers lui. « Oui… ? »

« Je crois que tu vas devoir téléphoner à ton propriétaire »

« Tu…? »

« J'ai envie qu'on vive ensemble », il confirma en l'embrassant tendrement. Elle répondit au baiser et se roula sur le lit pour que Jesse soit couché sur elle. Leurs lèvres restèrent collées pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'il s'écarta lentement d'elle.

« Jesse… »

« Attend ! »

« Tu as changé d'avis ? »

« Nan ! Je voulais juste te dire que j'ai mangé sur le lit et qu'il y a surement des miettes et je sais que tu… »

« Pas cette fois-ci ! », elle l'interrompit en posant sa bouche contre ses lèvres. Jesse rigola avant de se ressaisir.

« Comme tu voudras »

* * *

><p><strong>Je suis vraiment désolée du retard mais j'ai finalement réussi à écrire ce chapitre. J'espère vraiment que vous l'avez aimé, si oui, dites le moi aussi non, bah dites le moi aussi xD<strong>

**Il reste deux chapitres normalement. En fait, soit j'écris directement l'épilogue ou alors j'écris un autre chapitre avant sur le mariage. A vous de me dire ce que vous désirez :p**

**Merci au peu de personnes qui lisent cette histoire :D**

**Ah oui, la robe de Rachel est celle-ci (il suffit d'enlever les 3 espaces que j'ai ajoutés) http: / auha .  
><strong>


	14. Un retour aux sources

**Chapitre 14: Un retour aux sources**

* * *

><p>Les deux mois qui suivirent furent bien remplis pour Rachel et Jesse. Au milieu du mois de mai, ils emménagèrent ensemble dans l'appartement de ce dernier. Amy avait très bien pris la nouvelle et avait en fait gardé le petit appartement pour elle et son petit ami. Par contre, elle avait fait part de son souhait d'être la demoiselle d'honneur de Rachel à leur mariage. Souhait qui allait bien sûr être exaucé.<p>

Les deux premières semaines, tout se passait bien mais après Rachel et Jesse ont commencé à ressentir certaines tensions. Ils se sont vite rendu compte que ce n'était pas si facile que ça de vivre en couple. Mais après une bonne discussion, ils ont réussi à régler leurs problèmes et les disputes à propos de la vaisselle ou des lumières étaient finies.

En juin, Rachel fut enfin prise pour jouer dans une pièce. Elle avait le rôle de Fantine dans _« Les Misérables ». _Jesse, quant à lui, venait de commencer de jouer dans _« Xanadu ». _A vrai dire, le spectacle était déjà un vrai succès. Jesse ne faisait que recevoir de merveilleuses critiques des plus grands journaux, dont le _New York Times_. C'est fin juin que le couple envoya les invitations pour le mariage. L'évènement allait se passer le 5 septembre à 15h00 au temple juif de Manhattan. Une partie de la famille de Jesse, la famille de Rachel, quelques amis et le glee club étaient invités. Soit environ une centaine de personnes tout au plus.

En juillet, tout était parfait dans leur vie. Ils avaient pris dix jours de congé et étaient partis une semaine au Canada avant d'aller dans l'Ohio pour les trois jours qu'ils restaient. Le séjour au Noord était merveilleux. Ils avaient été dans une petite région francophone où les gens étaient très sympathiques et agréables. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Rachel avait pu aller dans un jacuzzi bien chaud alors que la température extérieure frôlait les -5°C. Jesse, lui, en avait profité pour dormir le plus possible et manger comme un « cochon », comme Rachel disait. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu manger autant avant, mais c'était les vacances et il voulait en profiter (sachant qu'il irait passer des heures supplémentaires à la salle de sports en rentrant à New York, c'était plutôt dur d'avoir le rôle de Sonny).

* * *

><p>Le quinze juillet, ils débarquèrent à l'aéroport d'Akron. Après une semaine dans un pays froid, ils allaient faire face à la canicule qu'il y avait au centre-est des Etats-Unis.<p>

« Tu les vois ? », lui demanda Rachel, le bras de Jesse drapés sur ses épaules. Il regarda un peu partout avant de sursauter.

« Ma chérie ! », criait une voix à deux mettre deux. Directement, elle lâcha sa valise et sauta dans les bras de son père Hiram avant de faire de même avec le deuxième.

« Berry avait raison, t'es devenu énorme ! », le taquina Puck en lui serrant la main. Jesse tourna tête.

« Va une semaine au Canada, tu prendras le double de ce que j'ai pris »

« Et j'ai pas dit qu'il était énorme, j'ai dit qu'il avait pris trois kilos ! J'ai vérifié moi-même quand il s'est pesé ! », gronda Rachel en allant embrasser Puck. « Tu m'as tellement manqué, toi »

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, Berry », marmonna Puck en l'embrassant sur la tête avant de la relâcher.

« Quinn n'est pas venue ? »

« Nan ! Elle travaille jusqu'à cinq heures mais elle nous rejoindra chez toi après »

« Oh… Commençons les présentations alors ! Papa, papa, voici Jesse, Jesse, voici mes pères, Hiram et Leroy »

« Enchanté », sourit Jesse en leur serrant la main. Les deux pères le fixèrent quelques secondes avant de se regarder dans les yeux et de sourire à leur fille.

« Il semble très bien », dit Hiram. « Pour l'instant, j'approuve »

« Il est parfait, vous verrez ! »

« Je l'espère bien ! », dit Leroy en prenant la valise de sa fille dans sa main. « Alors, montre moi la bague ! », exigea ensuite Hiram (celui qui portait un t-shirt bleu turquoise, Leroy, lui avait une chemise à manches courtes blanche). « Oh mon Dieu ! Elle est absolument magnifique, regarde, chérie »

« Très bon choix, Jesse ! J'aime bien ! Allons-y, maintenant »

« Let's go », cria Puck en tapant Jesse sur l'épaule. Ce dernier fut d'ailleurs heureux que Rachel l'ait forcé à mettre un short et un t-shirt. Il faisait vraiment très chaud dehors.

« Aucune nomination pour les Tony, cette année, Jesse ? »

« On saura ça le mois prochain, mais j'espère vraiment faire partir de la liste »

« Fais nous une dédiasse en direct si tu gagnes un prix », plaisanta Hiram.

« Papa ! »

« Je le ferai ! », la coupa Jesse en lui tenant sa main et en rejoignant la voiture des pères de Rachel, qui finit d'ailleurs assise entre Puck et son fiancé. Quoi de mieux ?

* * *

><p>« Surprise ! », cria une personne alors que Rachel et Jesse franchissaient la porte. Devant eux se trouvaient Brittany (la seule qui avait crié), Quinn (de retour avec ses longs cheveux blonds), Santana (très enceinte!), Kurt (toujours aussi bien habillé), Finn (avec son air penaud mais heureux) et monsieur Schuester (avec des cheveux grisonnants).<p>

« Ouah ! », lâcha Rachel en regardant toutes les personnes devant elle. « Merci ! »

Monsieur Schuester s'avança alors vers eux et serra Rachel dans ses bras. Ils avaient maintenant tous rejoint le salon (qui était ouvert sur l'entrée).

« Félicitations à vous deux », dit-il en serrant la main de Jesse. « J'espère que tu vas bien la traiter »

« Il est parfait », dit Rachel.

« Elle arrête pas de dire ça », rigola Hiram. « J'espère bien que c'est vrai »

« En même temps, l'amour rend aveugle ! », lança Puck. Il était assis sur le canapé à côté de Quinn, qui vint ensuite aussi vers Rachel comme tout le reste des personnes.

* * *

><p>« Bon, maintenant que tes deux chers papas, certes très charmants, sont partis, je veux tous savoir ! », dit Mercedes. Elle était assise sur un fauteuil à côté de Kurt et Finn. Les deux garçons étaient tout souriants. Finn avait vieilli dans le visage mais il avait toujours cet air innocent. Rachel avait appris de la bouche de Kurt qu'il avait une petite-amie. Très charmante et élégante à ce qu'il paraissait. Quant à Kurt, il était toujours avec Blaine. Ils vivaient à présent à Chicago où ils jouaient chacun dans un spectacle différent.<p>

« Tout ? ». Rachel souriait et avait sa main sur la cuisse de Jesse, qui, comme au lycée avait posé son bras sur ses épaules.

« Je peux le faire, si tu veux », proposa Puck, une canette de soda à la main et Quinn sur ses genoux. Ces deux là étaient ensemble depuis presque six mois maintenant et tout semblait bien aller. Puck était difficile à gérer, ainsi que Quinn, mais ils y arrivaient.

« Non merci », le stoppa Rachel. « Je vais le faire ! Donc… en fait j'ai… non c'est plutôt Jesse qui l'a été »

« Eté quoi ? », demanda Kurt, impatient. Puck et Quinn souriaient à côté d'eux, connaissant déjà l'histoire.

« Son amant ». Tout le monde regarda Jesse de travers. « C'était pas une blague », dit-il sérieusement, voyant qu'ils attendaient qu'il dise quelque chose d'autre.

« J'en étais sûre ! », cria Santana. « La façon dont tu la regardais toi, j'étais sûre qu'elle finirait dans ton lit ! En même temps, je te comprends Rachel ! Ce vieux de Jack n'était pas pour toi »

« Jack ? Vieux ? …. », balbutia Kurt, voulant en savoir plus. Blaine n'avait pas pu venir, mais il avait fait promettre à Kurt de dire à Jesse et Rachel qu'il serait là pour le mariage, en septembre. « Diva, raconte nous tout ! »

« En septembre, un metteur en scène et producteur m'a contactée pour que je joue dans une de ses pièces. J'ai donc été le voir mais puisque le casting était déjà complet, j'ai seulement eu le rôle de doublure mais aussi un rôle dans les cœurs ! Ce producteur était Jack, un homme célèbre sur New York mais plus âgé que moi»

« Vraiment ? Ce gars avait carrément 35 ans », ricana Santana. Les yeux se rivèrent alors sur Rachel. Ils étaient tous comme de petits enfants qui voulaient connaitre la suite de l'histoire d'horreur que leur racontait leur grand-père.

« Il a eu 33 ans la semaine dernière ! Mais il était beau, grand, blond et avec beaucoup d'humour »

« Un peu sec, nan ? »

Rachel regarda Jesse et acquiesça. « Oui ! Au début, j'ai refusé de sortir avec lui, mais après j'ai accepté ! Entre temps, j'ai commencé à lier une amitié avec Jesse, qui avait le rôle principal dans la pièce et… finalement… c'est arrivé », dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Et t'as largué ce Jack ?

« On peut dire ça, Kurt »

« C'est si… Quinn ! Désolée, mais c'est plus ton genre de faire ça », taquina Kurt en regardant la blonde. Puck le fusilla du regard avec humour avant d'embrasser sa petite amie. En parlant de lui, il avait enfin coupé sa crête ! Quelle bonne chose selon tout monde !

« J'avoue »

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, le jeune couple décida de passer la soirée avec Quinn et Puck. Etant donné que maintenant Jesse et Puck étaient de très bons amis, ils voulaient absolument organiser cette soirée. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Rachel réserva plus tôt dans la journée une table dans un des bars karaoké les plus célèbres de la ville.<p>

« T'avais pas une grande nouvelle pour nous ? », demanda Jesse à Puck en buvant une gorgée de sa bière. Rachel les regarda avec interrogation.

« Ouais », marmonna Puck en regardant Quinn. « On a décidé de venir emménager à New York cet été ! »

« Vraiment ? », cria Rachel, toute excitée. « Tu t'es enfin décidé ? »

« Ouais ». Puck semblait vraiment heureux, ainsi que Quinn, quand Rachel vint l'embrasser. « Mais, je compte sur toi pour m'aider à trouver un job, mec »

« Aucune inquiétude pour ça ! En fait, j'ai une connaissance qui chercher un guitariste et un pianiste pour son nouvel album ! »

« Quoi ? Nan ! Tu te fous de moi là »

« Et non ! C'est très sérieux même »

« C'est un boulot de rêve ça ! Je m'attendais pas à un truc pareil », dit Puck, plus qu'étonné.

« C'est parfait », murmura Quinn. « On va pouvoir louer un appartement correct si tu as un travail »

« Et si l'album se vend, tu seras même capable de t'acheter un appart ! »

« Vraiment ? Ouah, c'est… »

« Tu vas devoir passer une audition mais normalement, ça devrait être bon ! Tim te ressemble un peu alors ça devrait coller entre vous deux ! »

« Du moment qu'il me pique pas ma copine », il rigola en allant embrasser Quinn qui le repoussa. « Qui veut monter sur scène ? Juste pour ravir ce cher public ! »

« C'est une idée formidable, Noah ! Allons-y ! », cria Rachel en tirant son ami sur scène comme Jesse et Quinn les suivaient.

_**Easy living,**_  
><em><strong>killed the young dudes,<strong>_  
><em><strong>in the high boots <strong>_  
><em><strong>Teenage,<strong>_  
><em><strong>in the pace age,<strong>_  
><em><strong>that's when love burns,<strong>_  
><em><strong>now it's your turn.<strong>_

_**Fascination **_  
><em><strong>Fascination <strong>_  
><em><strong>It's just the way we feel.<strong>_

_**Fascination **_  
><em><strong>Fascination <strong>_  
><em><strong>It's just the way we feel. (yeah)<strong>_

_**We love this exaltation (woh oh, o-o-oh)**_  
><em><strong>We want the new temptations (woh oh, o-o-o-oh)<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's like a revelation (woh oh, o-o-oh)<strong>_  
><em><strong>We live on fascination.<strong>_

_**Passion,**_  
><em><strong>is our passion,<strong>_  
><em><strong>in the moonlight,<strong>_  
><em><strong>on a joyride <strong>_  
><em><strong>Easy living,<strong>_  
><em><strong>killed the young dudes,<strong>_  
><em><strong>in the high boots. (oh yeah)<strong>_

_**Fascination **_

_**Fascination **_

_**It's just the way we feel (come on).**_

_**We love this exaltation (woh oh, o-o-o-oh)**_  
><em><strong>We want the new temptations (woh oh, o-o-o-oh)<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's like a revelation (woh oh, o-o-o-oh)<strong>_  
><em><strong>We live on fascination.<strong>_

_**The word is on your lips - say the word**_  
><strong>x11<strong>  
><em><strong>Fas-ci-na-tion! <strong>_

_**We love this exaltation (woh oh, o-o-o-oh)**_  
><em><strong>We want the new temptations (woh oh, o-o-o-oh)<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's like a revelation (woh oh, o-o-o-oh)<strong>_  
><em><strong>We live on fascination (o-oh). <strong>_

_**Say the word now (fa-sci-nation)**_  
><em><strong>Say the word<strong>_  
><em><strong>Come on say the word now (fa-sci-nation)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Come on (fa-sci-nation)<strong>_

_Plus tard dans la soirée e_t couchée sur le lit où elle avait passé toute son adolescence, Rachel s'amusait à tracer des labyrinthes imaginaires sur le torse de Jesse. Elle avait sa tête dans le creux du bras de ce dernier et chantonnait.

« C'est vraiment super que Quinn et Noah viennent à New York », souffla-t-elle, faisant frémir Jesse sous sa respiration. Il ouvrit la bouche en caressant les cheveux de sa fiancée.

« Ouais ! J'aime bien Puckerman, il est cool »

« Et Quinn ? »

« Je la connais pas vraiment bien mais elle a l'air… Quinn », dit-il, à court de mots.

Rachel rigola et l'embrassa doucement sur le torse. Ce baiser n'était pas sexuel. Ils étaient tous les deux en pyjamas, Rachel portait un pyjama en flanelle et Jesse un short. Ce n'était pas qu'ils ne voulaient pas le faire, c'est juste que les pères de Rachel dormaient juste à côté de leur chambre.

« Quinn est une fille très compliquée mais elle est incroyable quand tu la connais », assura Rachel. « Ce n'est pas pour rien que Noah a tout quitté pour elle »

« Femmes, alcool ? »

« C'est déjà énorme pour lui ! Il couchait avec tellement de femmes et il sortait tous les soirs, mais quand Quinn l'a quitté, je crois qu'il a compris qu'il devait changer »

« C'est dur pour nous de changer », marmonna-t-il. « Mais quand on veut, on peut, n'est-ce pas ? », il plaisanta comme Rachel s'appuya contre lui pour l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres. Sa bouche avait le goût du dentifrice et ses dents étaient encore plus lisses que d'habitude.

« Dès qu'on rentre à New York, je vais aller faire les magasins pour trouver une robe ! »

« Blanche ? »

« Mmm », sourit-elle contre ses lèvres avant de le regarder dans les yeux. « Je suis tellement impatiente qu'on soit lié pour toujours »

« Moi aussi, Rachel ». Il était encore en train de jouer avec ses cheveux. « Te demander en mariage est surement l'un des meilleurs choix que j'ai faits dans ma vie »

« Je l'espère bien »

* * *

><p><strong>Chanson: Alphabeat - fascination<strong>

**Tout d'abord, merci pour vos commentaires et ensuite j'ai décidé d'écrire deux chapitres de plus avant l'épilogue. Celui ci-dessus, le prochain qui sera celui du mariage, et pour fini il y aura le chapitre 16 qui sera l'épilogue.**

**Merci beaucoup à ceux qui lisent cette histoire. Ah oui, j'ai une petite question pour vous: que pensez-vous qu'il y aura dans l'épilogue (qui montrera Rachel et Jesse dans quelques années) ?**


	15. Love, love, love !

**Chapitre 15 - Love, love, love !**

* * *

><p>Septembre arriva bien vite pour le jeune couple. L'été avait été fou et était passé à toute vitesse. Jesse et Rachel prenaient le temps de diner et de passer du temps en amoureux et de préparer le mariage en plus de leur travail respectif. En effet, même s'ils devaient organiser un mariage, ils tenaient à rester un jeune couple et à faire ce qu'ils aimaient.<p>

En août, Jesse avait appris sa nomination au Tony. Ce jour là fut un de ses meilleurs jours. Etre réveiller pour avoir cette nouvelle était incroyable. En décembre, il allait enfin savoir s'il allait être nommé meilleur acteur de l'année. Rachel était si excitée en apprenant la nouvelle qu'elle lui avait sauté dessus pour l'embrasser avant d'appeler ses pères et Kurt pour leur annoncer la nouvelle.

C'est aussi durant ce mois-là que Puck et Quinn débarquèrent. Avec l'aide de Rachel et Jesse, le couple avait pu trouver un appartement pas trop chère dans Brooklyn et emménager. Jesse avait aidé Puck à monter les meubles (il n'en n'avait peut-être pas l'allure, mais Jesse savait manier le tourne visse et le marteau !) tandis que Rachel et Quinn nettoyaient l'habitation. L'appartement était petit, mais Quinn l'avait décoré avec goût.

« Je crois que je suis enceinte », lui dit Quinn ce jour là. Les garçons étaient dans la chambre en train de monter le lit. « Je suis en retard de presque un mois »

« Tu n'as pas fait un test ? »

« Positif », dit timidement la blonde avec un petit sourire comme Rachel alla la serrer dans ses bras. « Je suis tellement contente pour vous, Quinn ! Puck va être l'homme le plus heureux »

« Je l'espère ! Mais ça serait bien que toi et Jesse fassiez la même chose ! Ca serait marrant que nos enfants soient amis ! Je les imagine déjà adolescents et dans un glee club comme nous »

« Oh non ! », soupira Rachel en grimaçant. « On n'est pas prêt pour ça »

« On n'est jamais prêt pour être parent ! On apprend juste à le devenir »

« Je… Non ! », dit encore une fois la brune comme Quinn rigola avant de se lever et d'apporter des sandwichs aux garçons. Ce même soir, elle annonça à Puck qu'il allait être papa. Ce dernier était l'homme le plus heureux en apprenant la nouvelle. Depuis la naissance de Beth, il rêvait de former une famille, et le faire avec Quinn était plus que parfait.

Aujourd'hui, un mois plus tard, Quinn était enceinte de huit semaines et portait une magnifique robe pourpre en soie qui tombait au-dessus de ses genoux. Elle n'avait pas encore de ventre mais son teint était sublime. Puck était habillé d'un costume gris et d'une chemise blanche avec une cravate noire. Ils étaient impatients de voir leurs meilleurs amis se marier. Peut-être allaient-ils passer ce cap un jour aussi ?

Rachel était debout devant son miroir dans le vestiaire du temple. Quinn et Kurt étaient à ses côtés. Elle se sentait très stressée et nauséeuse à l'idée de se marier. Jamais elle n'avait pensé qu'elle se marierait avec Jesse mais pourtant elle ne regrettait rien. Elle l'aimait et il l'aimait et c'était le plus important.

« Tu es magnifique, diva », la complimenta longuement Kurt en l'observant. Elle portait une longue robe blanche en bustier. Le jupon était un peu large et brodé à certains endroits comme sur le bord gauche ou sur le buste. C'était très moderne et classe en même temps. Ses cheveux étaient longs, lâchés et parfaitement ondulés. Un petit diadème très simple et discret était déposé par-dessus sa chevelure. « La plus belle mariée que je n'ai jamais vue »

« Merci Kurt », dit-elle en se retournant vers ses deux amies. Quinn était sans voix et semblait bouche bée. « Ca va, Quinn ? »

« Mmm », acquiesça-t-elle. « Tu es incroyablement belle ! Jesse a beaucoup de chance »

« Merci… »

« Il va te trouver sublime », lui assura-t-elle ensuite. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça »

« J'espère que tu as raison »

« S'il ne te dit pas que tu es la plus belle, c'est qu'il a besoin de lunettes », affirma Kurt, faisant ainsi rire les deux jeunes femmes prêt de lui. « On y va, je crois que tout le monde nous attend ? »

Trois heures plus tard, Rachel et Jesse faisaient leur première danse sur « Hello » de Lionel Richie. Ils étaient enfin liés à vie. Notamment grâce à ces deux alliances en or blanc qui se trouvaient à leurs doigts. Jesse avait porté la kipa et dit ses vœux. Rachel avait versé quelques larmes tellement ils étaient personnels et bien écrits. Finalement, ils avait partagé ce baiser qui concluait leur alliance et ils étaient partis pour faire des photos dans Central Park comme prévu.

« Encore une fois, tu es sublime », il marmonna à son oreille. « Juste parfaite »

« Merci… », sourit-elle en le regardant. Il portait un très beau costume trois pièces gris très foncé avec une chemise blanche et une cravate noire. La couleur de ses yeux ressortait grâce au costume. « Tu n'es pas mal non plus », elle plaisanta en le laissant la faire tournoyer sur elle-même. Toute leur famille les regardait danser au milieu de cette piste.

« Je sais… », il ricana comme elle lui donna une tape sur le torse. Dès que la deuxième chanson commença, les autres couples vinrent les rejoindre sur la scène. Puck dansait pour une fois sérieusement avec Quinn, Finn était là avec sa petite amie et Kurt et Blaine semblaient plus heureux que jamais tout comme le reste des invités. Même les parents de Jesse s'étaient levés de leurs chaises pour aller danser un petit slow.

Avant le découpage du gâteau, Puck devait faire un discours. Etant donné qu'il était le témoin de Jesse, c'était à lui que revenait ce privilège. Au premier abord, il avait carrément refusé d'en faire un mais après chantage et négociation, il avait accepté en dépit de sa volonté.

« Bon… Je crois que vous avez tous remarqué que je n'ai vraiment pas une tête à faire des discours mais pourtant je vais en faire un… Il y a quelques années, Rachel et Jesse sortaient déjà ensemble mais j'étais contre leur couple et plus particulièrement contre Jesse que je détestais ! En fait, il était exactement comme elle et c'était insupportable ! Et aujourd'hui, ils sont à nouveau ensemble et leur couple est toujours aussi insupportable ! Ils sont trop passionnés, dramatiques et fous pour avoir une vie normale ! Mais, ils sont faits pour être ensemble et même si mon discours est un peu médiocre, eux, ne le sont pas ! Ils vont faire de grandes choses, ça j'en suis certains… ». Tout le monde le regardait mais dès qu'il eut fini et que les gens applaudissement, l'ancien glee club se leva et alla à ses côtés. « Et comme vous adorez tous les deux la chanson, on vous en a préparé une petite ! Pour St Berry ! », il hurla avant de regarder Quinn à côté de lui.

_I can hear her heart beat for a thousand miles_

_And the heavens open every time she smiles_

_And when I come to her that's where I belong_

_Yet I'm running to her like a rivers song_

_[Chorus:]_

_She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love_

_She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love_

_She's got a fine sense of humor when I'm feeling low down_

_And when I come to her when the sun goes down_

_Take away my trouble, take away my grief_

_Take away my heartache, in the night like a thief_

_[Chorus:]_

_Yes I need her in the daytime_

_Yes I need her in the night_

_Yes I want to throw my arms around her_

_Kiss her hug her kiss her hug her tight_

_And when I'm returning from so far away_

_She gives me some sweet lovin brighten up my day_

_Yes it makes me righteous, yes it makes me feel whole_

_Yes it makes me mellow down in to my soul_

_I can hear her heart beat for a thousand miles_

_And the heavens open every time she smiles_

_And when I come to her that's where I belong_

_Yet I'm running to her like a rivers song_

_[Chorus:]_

_She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love_

_She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love_

_She's got a fine sense of humor when I'm feeling low down_

_And when I come to her when the sun goes down_

_Take away my trouble, take away my grief_

_Take away my heartache, in the night like a thief_

_[Chorus:]_

_Yes I need her in the daytime_

_Yes I need her in the night_

_Yes I want to throw my arms around her_

_Kiss her hug her kiss her hug her tight_

_And when I'm returning from so far away_

_She gives me some sweet lovin brighten up my day_

_Yes it makes me righteous, yes it makes me feel whole_

_Yes it makes me mellow down in to my soul_

XxxXxxX

« Merci, Noah, c'était magnifique », murmura Rachel à l'oreille de son ami. Il la serrait fortement contre lui. Elle semblait avoir adoré la chanson.

« De rien, Berry ! St James, je veux dire », dit-il et elle rigola. « Tu prends quel nom ? »

« Je garde Berry »

« Merci Seigneur ! », il souffla en regardant le plafond. « T'es sûr que tu veux pas laisser ton mari t'engrosser ? Vous êtes mariés maintenant ! »

« Pourquoi vous voulez absolument que Jesse et moi fassions un bébé maintenant ? »

« J'ai un peu peur en fait … », avoua Puck en regardant à moitié le sol. « Je… J'arrête pas de me demander si je vais faire les mêmes erreurs que mon père »

« Tu le les feras pas, Noah ! Tu seras un très bon père, tu peux en être sûr ! »

« Merci ! Tu ferais une bonne mère aussi, tu sais ! Un peu sévère mais incroyablement bonne pour chanter des berceuses ! »

« Va un peu tenir compagnie à la mère de tes enfants, vas ! »

XxxXxxX

Après avoir mangé un morceau de la pièce montée et dansé pendant des heures, il était temps pour Rachel et Jesse de partir. Les parents de Jesse avaient décidé de leur offrir une lune de miel à Paris après avoir appri que le couple avait décidé de ne pas aller quelques jours en vacances. Selon les St James, une lune de miel était primordiale pour un couple.

« C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie », marmonna Rachel alors qu'ils étaient assis en première classe dans l'avion. D'ici sept heures, ils allaient arriver à destination. Mais en attendant, ils allaient dormir, même s'ils auraient aimé faire autre chose pour célébrer leur union. C'était excitant pour eux de penser que leur première fois en tant que couple marié serait de l'autre côté de l'océan.

« Mmm…. Moi aussi », répondit Jesse en la regardant dans les yeux. Lentement, il s'avança vers elle, plaça une main dans sa nuque et l'embrassa doucement. Rachel réagit directement au contact et ne put s'empêcher de mettre une main dans les cheveux de son mari. Elle adorait ses cheveux. Ils sentaient toujours si bon. Son autre main, par contre, s'agrippait à son t-shirt noir. Ils s'étaient évidement changé avant de prendre l'avion. « Tu es enfin la mienne »

« La tienne ? », elle marmonna contre ses lèvres. « T'en es certain ? »

« A 100% ! », il ajouta en continuant à l'embrasser. Toutes les personnes auteur d'eux semblaient dormir, mais honnêtement Jesse s'en fichait. Il venait de se marier et embrasser sa femme était son droit. « Je sais pas si je vais réussir à attendre encore six heures »

« Pourtant tu vas le devoir »

« Je sais… Mais on peut continuer à s'embrasser, pas vrai ? »

« On peut faire ça, je pense… »

Dans cet avion, Rachel s'endormit plus heureuse que jamais. Elle était mariée à son âme sœur. Jesse n'était peut-être pas l'homme qu'elle pensait épouser quelques années plus tôt, mais aujourd'hui, il était tout ce dont elle rêvait. Il la comblait et la rendait heureuse, et seul ça comptait pour elle. Maintenant, la chance et le destin allaient les conduire dans une nouvelle vie. Leur carrière allait dépendre de leur ambition et leur amour du destin et surement du seigneur même si aucun d'eux n'était très croyant.

Dans ses rêves, Jesse espérait atteindre le stade parfait avec Rachel. Celui où ils sauraient alterner amour, travaille, rêves et famille. A l'heure actuelle, le couple arrivait très bien jongler entre amour, travail et rêve. La famille allait surement arriver dans le futur mais Jesse voulait d'abord rendre sa femme plus heureuse que jamais. Et Paris était un bon lieu pour commencer ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Le chapitre est court, je sais mais j'ai vraiment pas réussi à écrire plus. J'avais l'impression que c'était suffisant. En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! J'ai introduit un peu plus de Quick dans ce chapitre (j'adore ce couple aussi :D).<strong>

**Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier et entre 5 et 10 ans plus tard. Il sera un peu fou et plein de "surprise" xD Mais j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**La chanson est : "Crazy Love" de Michael Bublé.**


	16. Un bonheur qui s'accentue

**Epilogue - ****Un bonheur qui s'accentue **

** Dernier chapitre :'(**

**Bonne lecture et je suis vraiment désolée pour le temps que j'ai pris pour mettre à jour. **

**Ce chapitre est un peu différent des autres mais c'est comme ça que j'aime les fins même si c'est un peu "cucu" xD**

* * *

><p>En décembre, Jesse St James recevait son premier Tony Awards. A l'âge de 25 ans, il réalisait un de ses plus grands espoirs. Peut-être n'avait-il pas été à Julliard ou Yale mais il avait su se faire son propre chemin et trouver sa voix dans le métier. Au début, c'était dur, mais ce jour là, il était enfin nommé «meilleur acteur dans une comédie musicale». Rachel fut folle de joie quand son nom fut annoncé. Elle pleurait à moitié alors qu'il montait sur scène pour accepter son prix. Mais personne ne savait qu'il était avec elle. A vrai dire, elle et Jesse avaient toujours cette peur que la célébrité puisse détruire leur couple. Donc, Quinn et Puck étaient sans cesse à leurs côtés en public pour les « protéger ». Le public pensait souvent que Jesse et Quinn étaient ensemble, et Rachel avec Puck. L'idée était venue des filles mais les garçons l'avaient très vite acceptée même s'ils étaient d'abord sceptiques.<p>

Donc, ce soir là, Jesse était assis entre Quinn et Rachel. Il regardait sans cesse la brune étant donné que personne ne soupçonnait rien puisque la blonde et Rachel étaient supposées être meilleures amies. Ils se demandaient vraiment tous dans quoi ils s'étaient embarqués. Cette idée était complètement dingue. Cependant, aucun d'eux ne fit jamais de déclaration ou ne parla de son statut.

L'année qui suivit, Rachel fut prise pour jouer un grand rôle dans une nouvelle comédie musicale qui lui correspondait vraiment alors que Jesse jouait dans une pièce très dramatique qui fonctionnait très bien sur Broadway.

A la maison, c'était simple, ils vivaient dans cette sorte de petite routine mais pas si routine que ça. Jesse ne cessait de la surprendre et elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer de plus en plus. Il était l'homme de sa vie et elle en était sûre. Ils avaient leurs petites disputes, bien sûr, mais tout finissait toujours par rentrer dans l'ordre. En fait, Puck et Quinn les aidaient énormément.

Noah travaillait toujours comme musicien pour un chanteur. Le salaire était bon et il avait la possibilité d'offrir un logement correct à son petit garçon qui poussa son premier cri en avril. Ryan Alec Puckerman ressemblait énormément à Beth mais avec des cheveux bruns comme son père.

* * *

><p>La vie allait donc bien. Mais quelque temps plus tard, alors que Rachel était sur le point d'être nominée dans la catégorie « meilleure actrice dans une pièce dramatique », Jesse eut un accident. Le taxi dans lequel il était fut percuté par un camion et deux heures plus tard, il était en chirurgie. Il avait des morceaux de verre dans le cœur et une commotion cérébrale. Rachel reçut le coup de téléphone pendant l'entracte, alors qu'elle était dans sa loge pour refaire son maquillage. La surprise fut énorme. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à entendre que son mari venait d'avoir un grave accident et qu'il était à l'hôpital. Elle monta alors dans le premier taxi et appela Puck et Quinn. Après plusieurs chirurgies et de très longues semaines d'hospitalisation, Jesse put enfin rentrer chez lui. Toutes les personnes qui l'aimaient le plus étaient à ses côtés.<p>

L'année qui suivit fut donc difficile pour le couple. Jesse était en pleine réhabilitation et Rachel devait jongler entre sa vie personnelle et sa carrière. Jesse ne pouvait plus monter sur scène. Il avait des lésions au cœur et des efforts comme jouer sur une scène deux fois par jour pouvaient le tuer.

Pourtant, Rachel gagna son premier Tony cette année là et un deuxième l'année d'après. Ce soir là, elle était la femme la plus comblée au monde, même si elle avait dû aller à la cérémonie avec Puck. Mais finalement, elle s'y était habituée, et Noah était un très bon cavalier. D'ailleurs, Ryan, lui ressemblait vraiment beaucoup dans le caractère. Il était malicieux et démoniaque comme lui. L'enfant de six ans était un ange en public et un démon avec sa mère et son père. Mais tout le monde l'aimait quand même. Il était le petit dieu de la famille Puckerman. Car, oui, Noah avait finalement demandé Quinn en mariage.

Ce fut notamment durant la deuxième année qui suivit son accident que Rachel annonça qu'elle était enceinte à Jesse. C'était une surprise. Rachel prenait la pilule. Mais le bébé était quand même là et ils allaient être parents. Rachel savait très bien comment s'était arrivé. Jesse avait dû subir une nouvelle et dernière opération et la semaine avant que ça ne se passe, elle était tellement stressée, qu'elle vomissait tous les jours. Et ceci ajouté au fait qu'ils avaient des relations sexuelles donna naissance à la magnifique Amelia Quinn St James. L'accouchement avait été étrangement facile et Jesse avait pleuré en voyant sa fille, qui n'avait bizarrement pas de cheveux à la naissance. Ce détail changea vite quelques semaines plus tard, quand des boucles apparurent sur le crâne de la petite princesse du couple.

Tandis que Rachel jouait toujours sur Broadway, Jesse prenait un immense plaisir à s'occuper de leur fille et jouer au père au foyer. Amelia avait déjà son petit caractère et il était inévitable qu'un jour ou l'autre, elle allait très bien s'entendre avec Ryan Puckerman malgré leurs six années de différence. Rachel assista tout de même aux premiers mots (maman), aux premiers pas ou encore au premier pipi dans la toilette de leur fille. Elle avait les yeux bleus de son père, la bouche de sa mère et un nez qui allait surement pousser un jour ou l'autre.

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui, dix ans après son premier Tony et cinq ans après son accident, Jesse avait retrouvé une certaine forme même s'il n'était plus jamais retourné sur les planches de Broadway. A la place, il avait joué dans trois films. Deux d'entre eux furent un carton et le dernier venait de sortir.<p>

Mais la meilleure des choses à propos de ce dernier film était que Rachel était sa Co-stars. Le film était très romantique, et il jouait presque toutes ses scènes avec sa femme, et tout le monde ignorait ce détail. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Rachel propose à Jesse de sortir en public en tant que couple avec leurs enfants. Car oui, il y avait tout juste quatre mois, Rachel avait accouché de leur deuxième enfant. A la fin du tournage du film, ils se sentaient prêts et avaient donc sauté le pas et neuf mois plus tard, Milo Noah St James était né dans une clinique de Los Angeles. Une chose était sûre, il avait les yeux bleus. Personne n'arrivait croire que c'était possible. Leurs deux enfants avaient les yeux bleus. En fait, Amelia et Milo se ressemblaient beaucoup.

« Prête ? », il lui demanda, les deux mains sur la poussette dans laquelle dormait leur fils. Il avait de petits cheveux bruns et un visage tout rond. Amelia trépignait d'impatience d'aller jouer au parc. La fillette de presque quatre ans était la plus grande fan des balançoires.

« Prête ! », elle affirma alors qu'il se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres et sortir de l'allée de leur petite villa de Los Angeles. La maison était belle mais pas géante. Elle ne faisait pas 200 m²(minuscule à côté des villas de 1000 m² des autres stars) mais avait un beau grand jardin par contre. La façade était blanche et le toit brun clair. C'était une villa Californienne !

« On y va princesse ? », demanda Jesse en marchant sur les trottoirs. Le parc était au bout de leur rue.

« Vite, papa ! J'ai envie d'aller voler très haut sur les balançoires ! »

« On y sera bien vite, princesse », rigola Rachel en posant sur la tête d'Amelia un chapeau en paille blanc. « Quinn et Noah vont nous tuer en voyant ça »

« Et comment », il rigola, haussant les sourcils.

« J'imagine déjà la tête des journaux ! Jesse St James avec Rachel Berry et deux enfants ! Personne ne t'imaginait comme ça… »

« Comment ? »

« Père de famille »

« J'aime ça plus que tout même si c'est difficile à croire sortant de ma bouche »

« Regardez, on voit le parc ! », cria Amelia.

« Doucement, Amy, ton frère dort juste à côté », dit Jesse avant de sourire en regardant Rachel. Elle était toujours aussi magnifique. Elle n'avait pas changé en vieillissant.

« Désolée, Milo, dors bien mon petit frère chéri », elle marmonna tout doucement au-dessus du landau noir, gris et jaune.

« J'adorerais en avoir quatre ! », dit soudainement Rachel quand ils étaient assis sur un banc du parc. Les gens autour d'eux les avaient un peu regardés au début mais maintenant, c'était comme s'ils étaient des gens pas normaux sans aucune célébrité.

« Quatre quoi ? »

« Enfants », sourit-elle, Milo dans ses bras. Il rigolait tout seul, faisant sourire ses parents. « Hein, mon lapin, ça serait magnifique ? Quatre beaux petits St James aux yeux bleus »

« Tu vas bien ? »

« J'adore être une maman »

« J'avais remarqué mais… »

« Encore un au moins… », elle le supplia. « Pas tout de suite mais dans trois ou quatre ans… »

« On verra bien ! », il rigola en la regardant avant d'aller vers Amy qui l'appelait. Elle voulait qu'il la pousse fort « jusqu'au ciel ».

* * *

><p>« Depuis quelques années, votre carrière se porte très bien et ne fait que croitre son ascension ! », expliqua le journaliste à Rachel qui était assise un fauteuil aux côtés de Jesse. Le film venait de sortir et les interviews télévisées étaient donc nombreuses.<p>

« C'est vrai ! Honnêtement, je n'avais jamais pensé faire de la télé avant ce film ! Je n'avais que Broadway en tête »

« Deux Tony ! Et on dit toujours jamais deux sans trois »

« Je l'espère tellement », rigola-t-elle en tapant dans ses mains. « Mais tourner ce film, c'était incroyable »

« Avec votre mari d'autant plus », dit Jimmy en regardant les deux personnes devant lui. Rachel était habillée d'une robe rouge qui descendait jusqu'aux genoux tandis que Jesse portait des chaussures de villes noires, un jean et une chemise à carreaux. C'était « son » look. Elle avait aussi sa main de posée sur sa cuisse.

« Oui », répondit-elle doucement. « J'espère que l'alchimie qu'il y a entre nous deux a permis de rendre le film meilleur »

« On voit très bien cette alchimie ! Le film représente certainement l'une des plus belles romances du cinéma »

« Merci »

« Quant à vous deux, je ne vais pas vous cacher que j'ai été très surpris quand mon meilleur ami m'a téléphoné pour me dire que vous aviez été vus ensemble, vous embrassant, des petits bisous je précise, dans un parc avec deux enfants ». Jesse rigola quand le journaliste parla. C'était vraiment hilarant de voir tout le monde si surpris. « Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ? »

« Onze ans ! », répondit Rachel fièrement en regardant Jesse. A 35 ans, il commençait à attraper quelques signes de vieillesse, mais ça lui allait très bien.

« Vraiment ? »

« Et on se connait depuis… heu… dix-huit ans », assura Jesse louchant sur Rachel pour être sûr.

« Ouah… Les rumeurs étaient donc vraies ! Il parait même que vous vous êtes mariés à Central Park ! »

« Pas vraiment », rigola Rachel. « On s'est marié dans un temple juif et on a fait nos photos à Central Park »

« Je suis bouche bée… »

« En même temps, on a toujours caché notre relation »

« Et les enfants… si vous me permettez de parler d'eux »

« Bien sûr ! », dit Rachel à Jimmy. Il était certain qu'elle voulait que ses enfants aient une intimité mais parler d'eux n'allait en rien changer leur vie.

« Ils ont vos yeux », dit-il en regardant Jesse. « Et j'ai seulement fait le rapport en voyant les photos du week-end dernier… Je… Quel âge ont-ils ? »

« Amelia a trois ans et Milo quatre mois »

« Je me suis toujours demandé qui était le père, j'ai la réponse maintenant »

« Oui ! Ils sont bien les miens »

« J'ai toujours cru que vous », il commença en regardant Rachel. « Que vous étiez avec ce musicien et vous avec cette jeune femme blonde qui vous accompagne aux soirées ! Elle a été enceinte d'ailleurs il y a… quand vous avez eu votre premier Tony »

« C'est pas mon enfant ! », affirma tout de suite Jesse. « En fait, la blonde et le musicien ! Très bon musicien d'ailleurs »

« Noah Puckerman ! », ajouta Rachel. Après tout, un peu de pub ne lui ferait pas de mal.

« Donc, la blonde et le musicien sont mariés ! Ce sont nos meilleurs amis »

« Oh… », marmonna le journaliste. Il était bouche bée avec de gros yeux grands ouverts. « Je suis si confus… »

« Aucune question ? », plaisanta Rachel.

« Heu… On aura droit à quelques photos de vous deux ? »

« Certainement », elle rigola. « Je crois même que plusieurs magazines nous ont déjà fait des propositions»

« En même temps, vous êtes les deux nouvelles starlettes d'Hollywood ! Vous comptez retourner à New York ? »

« Pas tout de suite ! La vie est plus calme ici »

« J'aimerais bien tourner quelques films », dit Jesse. « Et Rachel veut des enfants ! »

« Jesse ! », elle le gronda.

« Six ! »

« Quoi ? Non, je n'ai jamais dit ça », elle marmonna gênée à Jimmy. « J'ai dit quatre ! Et je ne sais même pas si ça sera possible »

« Mais si ! Vous avez quoi ? Trente ans ? »

« Trente-trois », dit-elle sans aucune prétention. Etre mère et vieillir l'avait beaucoup aidé.

« Et toujours ravissante ! Vos enfants sont beaux alors comme dirait ma mère, peuplez le monde tant que vous en avez la possibilité ! »

Bien sûr, après la déclaration sur leur vie, beaucoup de choses changèrent. En positif et en négatif. Ils pouvaient enfin sortir en amoureux sans avoir peur d'être vus ou encore passer du temps avec leurs enfants en public. Par contre, les rumeurs furent très présentes et la question sur leur passé amoureux arriva vite et Rachel avoua tout et n'eut pas honte à dire qu'elle avait trompé un homme pour être avec Jesse.

* * *

><p>En janvier, ils furent nominés aux Oscars et aux Golden Globes. Jesse remporta trois prix et Rachel deux. Ils restèrent encore six ans à Los Angeles. Le temps pour Jesse de tourner dans trois films et pour Rachel de donner deux beaux bébés à son mari. Il avait finalement accepté qu'ils aient un autre enfant quand Amelia eut ses sept ans et Milo entra à la maternelle. Mais quand le gynécologue leur dit que le bébé était en fait deux bébés, Jesse tomba presque dans les pommes. Deux ! C'était dur à digérer ! Ils allaient doubler le nombre de leurs enfants. Mais quand Eden Myla et Micah Hayden virent au monde, tout devint différent. Peut-être avait-il maintenant quatre enfants mais il avait aussi une femme superbe qu'il n'allait pas laisser seule. Etre père n'était surement pas son but premier dans la vie auparavant mais quand Amelia était née, il s'était dit qu'il allait tout faire pour être un bon père. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il expliqua à Rachel le lendemain de l'accouchement qu'il allait faire une pause dans sa carrière jusqu'à ce que les jumeaux aient un an ou deux et qu'après, ils allaient retourner à New York où elle allait pouvoir retourner sur Broadway et avoir d'autre Tony.<p>

Quant-à Quinn et Puck ? Ils faillirent divorcer quand Ryan avait douze ans mais Rachel et Kurt les aidèrent et maintenant, tout allait pour le mieux surtout après la naissance de leur petite Lilly. Elle avait le même âge que les jumeaux de Rachel et Jesse et ressemblait très fortement à Beth que Puck et Quinn voyaient très souvent.

Pour ses quarante ans, Rachel gagna un troisième Tony et ce n'était que le commencement. Sans compter que Jesse s'était lancé en tant que réalisateur et que Rachel était la vedette de sa pièce.

* * *

><p><strong>Pas beaucoup de dialogues, je sais mais j'espère tout de même que vous avez aimé cette fin ! Laissez moi un petit dernier mot pour ce dernier chapitre :D <strong>

**C'était vraiment incroyable d'écrire cette histoire ! J'ai juste adoré ! Ce chapitre fut notamment un des plus agréables :) Encore merci à ceux qui m'ont suivie.**

**Je risque d'écrire quelques petites one-shots St Berry durant les vacances. Si vous voulez en lire une qui parle d'un sujet en particulier, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Si j'ai de l'inspiration pour ce sujet, j'écrirai et je parlerai de vous comme ma "muse" dans l'intro xD**


End file.
